Saint Fox Tale
by MrFoxHoundSir
Summary: third installment of my Naruto/Tenchi universe crossovers and sequel to Officer Kitsune. It's been 15years and Naruto is ready to begin his next adventure with Tenchi's younger half Brother Kenshi, just what will happen?
1. A New Adventure!

Hey guys final part with Naruto in the Tenchi Universe. This time he's with Kenshi from the show Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari which takes place 15 years after the adventure with Seina. What new troubles will our favorite blonde get into?

Okay a few things before we start: I will be doing the same style I did for Officer Kitsune in that I'm inserting Naruto into the storyline how I think he would fit, I know some people don't like this but I'm not changing my mind about it. That being said these will be longer chapters because the actual episodes are twice as long as normal ones but there are about half as many. So that's that I hope everyone enjoys this.

* * *

><p><span>A new adventure awaits!<span>

Naruto watched in concern as his charge breathed heavily within his shell. "You alright in there, Kenshi?" he called out as the boy's ragged breathing reached his sensitive ears. "You sound like you're scared or something!" He was met with silence as he scratched his head. "Maybe I should check on his health after all this is over." He mused to himself as he turned around to look out over the area from the cliff they were waiting on.

"They're here!" a male voice called out causing Kenshi to suck in his breath as he activated the mechanism he was in bringing out a beastly white giant from within the shell. Naruto grunted as he jumped onto the giant's shoulder "You ready?" he asked looking at the cockpit where his charge was sitting. All he received was ragged breathing in response. Above them an earthen ship slowly drifted towards them as Kenshi and Naruto both looked up. "Go!" the man ordered as Naruto scowled.

"I'll have to do it." Kenshi finally muttered revealing himself as a young man. "Ready Naruto-ji-san?" Naruto's brow twitched at the name.

"I told you not to call me that." Naruto muttered softly looking away from where he knew Kenshi to be. "I'm still young." Kenshi chuckled a welcomed sound for Naruto's ears as he looked up again. "Get ready." Kenshi voiced his acknowledgement and prepped himself for what they had to do.

"If we don't do this we can't return!" Kenshi shouted as he jumped into action. Seikijin, Naruto mused were odd things able to form what best represented the pilot no matter which one they entered.

"Ready Kenshi? They won't let us in without trouble." Naruto informed his charge planting himself on the Seikijin's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ready!" Kenshi responded anxiously "I just hope no one gets hurt." Naruto nodded in agreement as their target came into view.

"Good cause here comes their Seikijin!" Naruto announced as a pinkish Seikijin with a fluffy looking tail flew above them before landing and taking a defensive stance. "Maybe this one is strong? They only sent the one." Naruto mused from his spot. "Be careful Kenshi."

"Do you know this ship belongs to Lashara of the Shitoreiyu Empire?" the pilot before them asked revealing herself to be a woman. Naruto grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't answer I'll get it out of you with force!" with a war cry the woman charged forward her broadsword poised to strike.

Faster than a normal person could follow Kenshi had used his own sword and knocked the strike away from his body. Bringing his sword back around, he entered a deadlock with the other Seikijin and began pressing for an advantage. "Oh? Not bad." Naruto muttered observing the fight. Suddenly withdrawing his sword Kenshi took advantage of her off balance and went for a horizontal strike forcing his opponent to back away with a gasp.

"He's good!" Naruto heard her mumble causing him to grin. The pink Seikijin started to push forward taking large swings which Kenshi parried with minimal effort which turned into dodging as his opponent began shooting beams at him.

"That's not really fair…" Kenshi muttered softly causing Naruto to snicker. "I heard that Ji-san." Kenshi mumbled his own eye twitching in annoyance. Suddenly one of the shots managed to hit setting off a bright light that almost blinded Naruto who covered his eyes. Suddenly he felt a sense of vertigo as Kenshi flipped into the air just as their attacker slashed where they'd been standing. "Nice reflexes Kenshi." He applauded clapping his hands slowly.

"Thanks." Kenshi muttered focusing on their attacker. Suddenly his ragged breathing came back; suddenly Naruto felt a presence within the castle. "I see. There's something in there." He muttered noting that Kenshi hadn't noticed what had just happened. Just as he thought that an explosion occurred below them. "So it begins." He mumbled as their opponent realized the situation.

"Damn it this one's a decoy!" she shouted as Kenshi jumped over her head and blocked her from assisting the other Seikijin which was fighting off their employer. "Get out of my way!" she shouted trying to push pass them.

"Oh seems like our employer is taking a bit of damage." Naruto muttered somewhat loudly as a black Seikijin flew in and pulled a blue one out of danger. "I guess that leaves us to do the job then." Naruto shrugged shaking his head in a 'well whatever' kind of fashion.

"Hmph, you're all beat up." The pilot for the black Seikijin, a girl, commented in a mocking tone.

"Shut up! Just hurry up and take me to a safer place!" the man from earlier shouted in a mixture of anger and urgency.

"Is that what you should say to a girl who just saved you?" the black Seikijin pilot asked curiously as they flew away leaving Kenshi and Naruto to deal with the two defending Seikijin.

The brownish Seikijin which had chased their boss out pulled out what looked like a giant pipe and aimed it at the two fleeing the fight. "I won't let you get away!" she called out firing her weapon at them. There was an audible click of the tongue as the black Seikijin used the blue as a shield.

Naruto scratched his head "That's not very nice." He muttered knowing them to be fine otherwise. "Ah, I guess this mission was a bust." He commented with a shrug "might as finish what we can Kenshi."

"Uwa…" the pilot of the brownish Seikijin muttered backing up "How mean…I feel sorry for him…but I still have to fire!" she declared firing another volley at them as Black returned the favor.

Naruto could hear the fight move outwards as the other Seikijin defender gave chase after their collogues "I won't let you escape!" the Pink Seikijin pilot shouted trying to break the deadlock she held with Kenshi. Pushing away from her Kenshi jumped back to gain distance.

"You good for nothing!" their boss shouted over their communications line. "We failed because you couldn't hold them!" Naruto scowled at that. "Too bad I will retreat. But you have to take responsibility and take Lashara's life!" Naruto grunted in annoyance

"What an ass." He muttered looking forward. "Well whatever." He mumbled to himself. "We do what we have to Kenshi." He informed his charge who sounded rather angry.

"You do that and I will bring you to the place I promised!" their boss announced as they flew away.

The pink Seikijin pressed the attack forcing Kenshi to dodge her as she tried to attack his sword arm. Ducking underneath Kenshi used his tail and pulled her legs out startling her. "He used his tail?" she screamed falling to the ground. "How dare you!" she shouted angrily.

"So there was another unit…" Kenshi muttered biting his lips paying little attention to the pink Seikijin.

"Our commands are to capture it right?" the other pilot asked as they surrounded them. "Oh what's this there's a person on the White Seikijin's shoulder." She announced pulling attention to Naruto.

"Ah I was noticed." He mumbled softly. "Well Kenshi I hope you can keep them from attacking me." He stated casually without a care in the world. "Do what you must boy."

"We have to go back…" Kenshi mumbled to himself. "We will definitely go back!" Suddenly the generators on his elbows began spinning rapidly giving off a very bright light. Naruto glanced down in surprise as the other defender quickly shouted a warning to the other as Kenshi moved to immobilize her.

"He's a monster!" she screamed as Kenshi ripped off her Seikijin's arm. Kenshi turned to face the others one and charged her dodging her shots with ease as her mantra of "Hit it!" could be heard.

"How can you be okay if you keep missing!" the pink Seikijin shouted as she tried to recover.

"Oh no out of ammo!" she cried as Kenshi grabbed her. "Uwa…I could almost wet myself." She muttered fearfully.

Suddenly Kenshi cried out in pain as the limiters began glowing again. "What's going on?" Pink cried out as Kenshi's Seikijin began reacting as if it were in pain.

"It definitely went over its limit!" the brown Seikijin pilot informed trying to break free. Suddenly the pilot feinted as the brown Seikijin collapsed. Stumbling towards the castle Kenshi growled softly. "Almost…" he muttered trying to get closer as Naruto watched in concern.

"NOW!" the pink Seikijin pilot cried swinging her sword at Kenshi just took the hit and shrugged it off as his left arm fell away. Using his right arm he punched her and continued on his way stumbling in an odd loping run. Climbing up the side of the castle, Kenshi got out once at the top of the battlements. "Almost there." He muttered as Naruto melted into the shadows and followed him.

Lashara, a small statured blonde haired girl smiled "That was a nice fight…" she began as she turned to face Kenshi with a smile "Seikishi master." Kenshi groaned softly as he staggered forward. "You're…just a boy?" she asked surprised getting a good look at Kenshi's sweat covered form. Naruto paused out of sight and waited.

Kenshi reached behind his back and pulled out a combat knife. "You…" he muttered through ragged breathing.

Lashara nodded her head in acceptance "If I have to die at the hands of a Seikishi master of your caliber, in that case I don't mind." She admitted turning to completely face Kenshi who had yet to calm his own breathing.

"You…" Kenshi muttered dropping his weapon. "I'll take you with me." He stated causing Lashara to place her hands on her hips.

"Oh so you want to elope with me?" she asked teasingly "That's such charming proposal." She stated as I speaking with an old friend over tea. "You put up such a fight and can still move, pretty impressive…though you're an idiot if you think you can convince me like that."

"You bastard!" The pilot from earlier shouted charging at Kenshi's back with a sword. Kenshi barely moved as he hunched over and grabbed her wrist throwing her over his shoulder with ease taking her sword away from her.

"Hm…you have this much energy left?" Lashara asked impressed.

Suddenly Kenshi gagged as he clutched his head in pain. The enemy combatant wasted no time and rushed forward tackling him to the ground and raised her fist in the air to knock him out. "He's just a boy?" she asked shocked her hand on his chest.

"That's right." Naruto replied appearing behind her grasping her wrist in his own. "Just as I am."

"There was another one?" the girl cried out in alarm trying to free her arm. "Let go of me!" she ordered glaring at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…you'd hit my poor little charge." He informed her with a grin.

"Stop it." Lashara ordered with a small smile.

"But they tried to kill you!" the guard argued angrily. "Not only that they dared invade this place where men are forbidden!"

"It's okay." Lashara waved off her concern easily.

"But if…if rumors get out that we are not pure and firm," she began turning to her leader in shock. "The whole country will be…"

"If we keep quiet there won't be any problems." Lashara explained as Naruto slowly let go of her guard's arm. "Besides they're our main witnesses to today's incident." The petit royalty explained.

"Still…" the guard muttered standing up while grabbing her weapon. "How dare they use these rare male Seikishi masters as assassins!"

"Ara…I'm being confused with my little charge." Naruto muttered with a grin as the two girls turned to face him. "I'm…not a Seikishi master." He stated with a smile as he pointed at himself. "I do believe mercenary would be a better term for me." He bowed in greeting. "My name is Namikaze Naruto, at your service."

"Oh? How courteous." Lashara stated with a grin. "I would introduce myself but I do believe your friend is suffering." She pointed at Kenshi who had fallen unconscious from the fall. "If those two had planned to ditch you from the beginning I'm sure there wouldn't be any problems with making you ours now would there?" she asked glancing at Naruto.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just here to keep an eye on this one." He gestured at Kenshi. "I'll be following him whatever he decides to do."

"Ho…However!" the guard stuttered an argument

"He's young and strong, and on top of that, a male Seikishi master." Lashara stated listing off his good qualities they could use. "And this one here is stealthy and cunning." She gestured at Naruto who blushed at the praise. "Fine additions are they not?"

The captain o the guard gave each of them a look of uncertainty as she tried to find words to voice her thoughts. "Well now…we're in your care your highness." Naruto stated jovially picking up Kenshi with ease. "Please where may I set him to rest?" They led him through the corridors and into a giant bird cage. "A…bird cage?" he asked looking around. "Well…I guess I can't really blame you for this kind of accommodations." He muttered setting Kenshi down and covering him with the provided sheets. Settling down himself Naruto closed his eyes as the sound of footsteps faded away.

When morning came Naruto was awake and ready as Kenshi slowly got up his clothing gone. "You're awake, good." Naruto stated as the guard from earlier came by. Kenshi saw her and instantly threw up the sheets to block her vision as he got to his feet in preparation for an attack.

Naruto palmed his face as Kenshi's body stood bare in front of the guard who turned red in the face as she threw Kenshi's cleaned clothes at him "Cover your front!" she ordered angrily as Naruto looked away. "For how many days has the cut been like that?" She asked as Kenshi clothed himself under the blankets. "It was so dirty we had to clean it." Kenshi gaze at his arm where he had been injured earlier. Though Naruto had treated it then.

"Kenshi sweats too much, it would have been fine if he hadn't fought again." Naruto stated looking at Kenshi in what could be an 'I told you so' look.

"Stupid Ji-san" Kenshi muttered looking away.

"What was that you brat?" Naruto growled threatening to pound Kenshi's face in.

"To get to the point." She stated catching their attention. "I need you two to answer my questions." She informed them seriously. Naruto sighed and nodded his head as Kenshi looked at his feet. "If you cooperate we won't harm you."

Naruto glanced at her before shrugging his shoulders. "Go ahead not like I know much about what's going on." He stated honestly as Kenshi looked away from them.

"Don't tell me you think your allies will come to save you." She muttered when Kenshi remained silent. He didn't answer her and opted to look out of the cage instead. "There's no reason for them to come, you were used and thrown away." Naruto watched the emotions play along Kenshi's face as he waited "Okay, how about you stay like that forever?" the guard asked turning around and walked away. "Oh yeah there's one thing good about being quiet. If you tell others that you entered Lashara-sama's domain, you'll be executed immediately!"

"Well that was harsh." Naruto muttered as she walked away. "How you feeling Kenshi?" he asked as the younger boy turned towards him.

"What should we do…Naruto-ji-san?" Kenshi asked softly seemingly at a lost. "We failed."

"Ah nothing to worry over this is probably for the best anyways, let's just see what happens." Naruto waved off the concern and settled down for some more sleep. "Wake me if anyone comes by.

When Naruto awoke next it was already night time. "You have been silent this whole time?" a slightly older man asked as he set a fruit basket down. Naruto nodded his head and grabbed a fruit eating it happily. "There isn't much to say." He stated catching the man's attention. "I don't really know much I was just tagging along with this one." He pointed his thumb at Kenshi who frowned.

"I'm Ulyte" the man introduced himself. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, and this one is Masaki Kenshi." Naruto greeted introducing them both.

"What strange names." Ulyte chuckled rolling their names around a bit. Naruto noticed the others but stayed silent as he smiled "I get that a lot." He joked as they conversed. "Could you two be…no never mind." He waved it off as he shook his head before walking off leaving the two alone.

Kenshi looked at the food before grabbing one and biting into it. "He was a good person." Naruto stated munching on his fruit. "How fortunate." He leaned back against the cage and looked around. "Kind of high…" he muttered peering at the floor below him.

"Don't remind me." Kenshi muttered with a twitching eye brow.

"Aw, is Ken-chan scared of heights?" Naruto teased laughing at the face Kenshi was making.

"Whose fault was that again baka-ji?" he asked countering with the nickname he had given Naruto a long time ago. "If you hadn't dropped me off a cliff I wouldn't be scared!"

"In my defense…Ryoko told me to." Naruto stated crossing his arms.

"You…" Kenshi muttered face vaulting. Recovering Kenshi folded his arms and sneezed. "Eh?" he wondered as he opened his eyes to see his former target with more food for them.

"Don't get me wrong." She began closing her eyes as she folded her arms, her guards and servants nearby. "I'm not a demon or anything and you are an important asset." She assured them as Naruto chuckled softly.

"Asset?" the purple haired girl who looked like a mechanic asked causing Lashara to jump a little.

"I mean witness…if your body weakens it'll be a disaster." She stated as Naruto turned his head away to hide his snickering. "Disaster?" a slightly pinkish haired woman asked curiously. "Anyways don't tell Chiaia that we brought this food for you." Lashara stated obviously referring to the fiery red haired pilot of the pink Seikijin.

Naruto sweat dropped as Lashara listed off a few bad points Chiaia apparently had as he shifted towards the center of the cage along with Kenshi who noticed said woman holding a certain remote in her hands. "Scary remote." Naruto muttered waiting and watching to see what would happen.

As soon as she pushed the button the floor fell way startling Kenshi as the food fell into a net. "Ah…Chiaia! I wasn't intending to…" Lashara tried to explain as Chiaia walked forward.

"Since I speak so harshly and my eyes scare people…" she stated walking forward with a smile on her face. "Ah…scary face." Naruto muttered pointing at her unashamedly.

"I only said a little…" Lashara muttered poking her fingers together as Chiaia picked up something to give them as Kenshi sneezed again. Naruto caught the two fruits she had tossed them as Kenshi grabbed the blanket. Slowly the two boys looked at what they were given before looking at each other and then at Chiaia's retreating back. They shared another look before shrugging.

Later that night Naruto smiled as Kenshi dozed against him. "Nii-chan, Nee-chan." Kenshi mumbled in his sleep. Naruto smiled as he saw the Koro climbing into the cage with them as they crowded around Kenshi. It was then he noticed the older woman from before. Softly she held a finger to her lips as she joined them and allowed Kenshi to doze against her bosom. "Nee-chan…" Kenshi mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"AH!" he shouted in surprised as the Koro scattered. "Huh…?" he muttered seeing them as the crawled up the cage and looked at him curiously.

"It seems the Koro have become attached to you." The lady stated cheerfully the softness of her skin lingering on Kenshi's own skin.

"Who are you?" Kenshi asked disregarding the cute little creatures for more pressing matters.

"Do you have an older sister?" she asked ignoring the question. "Eh?" she giggled "Then I'll take the place of your older sister." She promptly hugged Kenshi into her bosom causing him to cry out in alarm which brought Chiaia in running.

"Who is it this time?" she wondered irritably. She froze when she saw what was going on. "Nee-san! What are you doing here, and with both of them to!"

Naruto scratched his nose and looked away. "To be fair she's not doing anything in particular." He muttered.

"Who asked you?" Chiaia screamed causing him to back off and stay silent.

"He seemed cold." The older woman stated with a smile.

"Why are you naked?" Chiaia asked softly trembling in anger.

"Isn't that the best way to warm someone up?"

"This isn't like aiding someone lost on a snow capped mountain." Chiaia mumbled slumping her shoulders as Kenshi struggled to break free.

Naruto laughed as Chiaia led her sister away who was complaining about having to leave Kenshi. "Well now that was interesting." He laughed as Kenshi sighed and looked at him tiredly. "Oh cheer up, things are looking good!"

"Good?" Kenshi asked closing his eyes. "How are things looking good?" he asked as he fell asleep again.

"You two sure are clumsy." A new voice called out as the soon of a door opening alerted Naruto and Kenshi of a visitor. "Kenshi, Naruto."

"Doll." They muttered recognizing the green haired girl above them.

"Let's go." She muttered as the two shared a glance. Folding up their blankets they set them down and climbed into the black Seikijin's hand as she flew off towards their own base.

"What about disposing of Lashara?" the masked man asked as Kenshi and Naruto were brought before him. "You two good for nothings! This is all you can do even though you're other worlders? Search them!"

Naruto and Kenshi waited as the two guards searched them for bugs. Pulling down Kenshi's collar they found one. "A communication type Ahou magic crest!" one of them announced as Doll seemed shocked.

"When did that get there?" Naruto wondered idly having not known about the tracker. "Oh well whatever seems like the gigs up." He shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

"Just as I thought." The masked leader muttered seeming unsurprised by the turn of events. "What did the princess say to draw you to her side?" the man wondered stepping forward. "Did she say she'd fulfill any desire you had?" he asked stepping in front of Kenshi who frowned at the man as Naruto rolled his eyes. Kenshi shook his head as the man bent down to eye level "Playing dumb?"

"I didn't say anything." Kenshi stated honestly as Naruto nodded in agreement

"Well it's fine since you'll die here anyways." The man announced drawing their attention. Kenshi snapped his head up in surprise before lowering it again.

"What about the promise?" he asked softly.

"Promise?" the man wondered as if he didn't know what Kenshi was talking about. "Oh, the promise to send you back to the world you came from." The man muttered remembering. "Fool! You two were just sacrificial pawns for the assassination of Lashara!" Kenshi remembered what Chiaia had told them as Naruto watched, and waited. "In the first place there is no way to send you back."

"You tricked us." Kenshi stated as a fact more then anything else. The man before them drew his sword and Naruto grinned. "Tht means our deal is off!" Naruto howled in delight as he kicked the two men holding him in the shin before slamming their heads together as he broke free of their grasp. Acting before the leader could respond Kenshi kicked him down before tossing the one behind him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing kill them!" Kenshi and Naruto made quick work of the goons as they escaped the room. "After them!" they heard the leader shout from his spot on the floor.

"Oh I was waiting to do that!" Naruto shouted joyously as they searched for a way out. "We have to get off this thing though." He muttered as Kenshi nodded in agreement.

Reaching the bow of the ship they stopped and turned as the sounds of metal doors opening reached their ears. "Forgetting the debt you owe me for taking you in…how dare you humiliate me!" the man in his Seikijin shouted walking towards them sword drawn. Kenshi's breathing deepened as he looked up at the threat. "You seem to be suffering." The man stated "that's right! You fell ill for the first time." he shouted laughing wildly

Without thinking Naruto grabbed Kenshi by the arm and jumped off the ship. He smirked as a green Seikijin flew up and caught them. "I was right, we did have an audience." He stated surprising the pilot though she didn't show it as their savior was forced to dodge various pot shots the leader took at them as she kept Naruto and Kenshi in her hand.

"Chiaia Furon?" the pilot asked as Chiaia's Seikijin flew by a mysterious shot having bought them some time.

"As I thought you're Aura Shurifon." Chiaia greeted as the two stopped to face their enemy. "Those two are…" Chiaia muttered seeing Naruto and Kenshi. "Leave this to me!"

"Sorry." Aura apologized as she retreated further. Chiaia watched as their attacker retreated and sighed before following Aura.

"Shurifon-sama this is troubling!" one of the maids shouted worriedly as Aura, a darker skinned woman with pointed ears, with Naruto's aid carried the suffering Kenshi into the castle.

"The swan is currently under our protection for the sake of the pilgrimage to the Holy Land." Chiaia announced stepping in front of them. "I cannot let you pass."

"But, as a Pilgrimage Road Security Unit, I cannot leave the situation as it is." Aura stated in a crisp tone.

"I will explain the situation to you, but first I need you to hand those boys to me." Chiaia stated gesturing to Naruto and Kenshi.

"Calling me a boy, how rude…" Naruto muttered looking away. "I'm probably older than you anyways." He muttered but was ignored by the two women.

"These young men are important witnesses I cannot just hand them over to you." Aura explained patiently. "And also, I would like to inquire Lashara-sama herself about the situation." Taking Chiaia's silence as permission Naruto and Aura made to walk past her only to be stopped when Chiaia placed a hand on Aura's arm. "Security Headquarters was only informed of a suspicious ship. If it's possible I would like to hear the explanation without having to harm the dignity of your country." Aura stated closing her eyes in thought.

Naruto watched the proceedings in curiosity before he glanced at Kenshi's face. "Hold on buddy." He muttered hefting the boy fully onto his shoulders startling Aura who felt the weight over her shoulders disappear.

"You bitch." Chiaia muttered angrily.

"It's fine I will permit their entrance." Lashara stated making her appearance with the mechanic at her side.

"Queen Lashara, it's an emergency. Please forgive me." Aura bowed her head.

"It would be rude to stand here and speak, so how about we go inside and chat over tea?" Lashara asked turning around and walking back into the castle.

Moving to place a guiding hand on Naruto's shoulder Chiaia's hand was slapped away as Aura stepped between them "As the one who saved these two young men I cannot hand them over to you until I understand the situation." Aura explained looking Lashara in the eye.

"Are Kenshi and Naruto back yet?" Mexiah asked stepping into view.

"Nee-san where were you?" Chiaia asked surprised.

"Why is Mexiah-sensei here?" Aura asked in surprise.

"This is…" Mexiah muttered looking Kenshi over.

"My apologies. Since I brought him in to the Seikijin, I believe it's Ahou poisoning." Aura stated looking a little worried. "The blonde one here may also suffer from it but as of yet he shows no signs."

Naruto waved it off. "Oh don't worry about me most sicknesses don't affect me." He stated with a smile. "I'm fine."

"No, these spots are…" Mexiah muttered worriedly "This is an endemic disease known as 'Rodeshya Tore'" she explained

"Rodeshya Tore?" Chiaia asked unfamiliar with the term.

"Could it be that this boy is from Kouchi?" The mechanic asked "Rodeshya Tore is an illness unique to Enna" she explained

"Then what about Wahan?" Chiaia asked concerned for the purple haired mechanic.

"I'm fine, I already received a vaccine for it." She explained glancing at Chiaia. "But if that's the case here it could be bad."

Suddenly Kenshi's suffering grew worse as Naruto placed a hand on his forehead. "Not good, he has a high fever." He stated catching the women's attention. "We need to get him into a bed where he can rest." Nodding in agreement they were led into a spare bedroom where Naruto set Kenshi down as Ulyte took a look at him.

"At this rate he will lose consciousness in another six hours and die." Ulyte muttered after giving Kenshi a check up. The girls shared worried looks as Wahan suddenly remembered something.

"That's right, if the vaccine is not enough and someone falls ill, we can use toriyamu as a cure for it!" she explained urgently.

"There's a problem…Toriyamu is rarely used in medicine so we don't have any here." Ulyte muttered softly.

"Then I will go pick some." Aura announced before heading out.

"I will go too." Mexiah stated following after her. "I leave the guarding of the swan to the rest of you."

Soon Wahan and Chiaia left to their own tasks as Lashara and the head maid stayed behind with Naruto. As the maid kept Kenshi's head dry Naruto leaned against the wall as Lashara took a seat at the bedside. "They're here." Naruto stated without looking away from Kenshi's face. "The enemy."

Lashara nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Right." She muttered worriedly "Chiaia will handle it."

"I hope so." Naruto muttered softly. Soon the maid had to leave for her own reasons and Naruto took the spot at Kenshi's side. "It's really bad." He muttered examining him. "No choice." He muttered pulling out a knife.

"What are you doing?" Lashara asked shocked. Naruto simply placed a finger to his lips. Taking the knife he cut into his finger and held the bleeding digit over Kenshi's mouth.

"My blood…has healing properties for humans in small quantities." He explained pulling the finger away as the wound sealed shut right before Lashara's eyes. "Our little secret right?" he asked with a smile. Lashara nodded her head as the others returned with the Toriyamu "Good timing you guys." Naruto muttered as they all prepped the medicine and hooked it up to Kenshi.

Eventually Kenshi groaned and opened his eyes. "Ah you're awake!" Lashara shouted happily as he turned his attention towards her.

Mexiah smiled softly and placed her head against his. "It seems you're fever has subsided as well." She stated ignoring the slight discomfort she brought forth from Kenshi.

"Although we used the herb you recovered quickly." Aura stated as Naruto grinned and winked at Kenshi.

"Honestly what a troublesome one." Chiaia muttered as Wahan smiled.

"Anyways let's have him pay us back later." Wahan suggested with an eye smile that had Naruto chuckling.

Sitting up Kenshi looked around before he glanced at the sheets in embarrassment "Thank you…" he mumbled softly. The girls blinked in surprise before Mexiah hugged him tightly.

"So cute!" she cried rubbing her face against his causing Naruto to chuckle as Kenshi seemed at a loss.

"Hey he's still recovering." Chiaia muttered pulling her sister away from Kenshi. "You should rest until morning." She suggested glancing over her shoulder.

Mexiah waved good bye as Aura followed them out. "I guess we should get some rest as well." Lashara muttered standing up as Kenshi turned to face her. Turning off the lights Wahan yawned as she followed the queen out of the room leaving the two males alone.

"It seems we have a new group." Naruto stated as Kenshi got out of bed and walked onto the balcony. "Beautiful morning isn't it?" Naruto asked joining him as he leaned on the railing.

"Yeah." Kenshi agreed as the two gazed out over the forest. "It's beautiful."

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

So what did you guys think. I thought it went okay personally. "I'm not sure how involved I want to make Naruto so we'll see what happens anyways leave some reviews and let me know what I'm doing right!


	2. The Holy Land

Alright here we go with the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. Some readers wanted Naruto to have more involvement than he had in Officer Kitsune, which might be hard since I have him as unable to pilot the Seikishi. And in my opinion he was pretty involved in Officer Kitsune as it was. Well either way I'll try and see what I can do.

* * *

><p><span>The Holy Land<span>

Naruto aided Kenshi off the bed as the two made their way to where Lashara had ordered them to go in preparation for arrival. "You're here good." The head maid said as the two boys arrived. "Quickly into this room." She urged gesturing to the door at her right.

"What are we doing anyways?" Kenshi asked looking around.

"You'll see." The maid stated allowing the two boys to enter. Inside the two subordinate maids were waiting next to a large washing basin. "Please get in." they offered with smiles on their faces. "Strip first though." The one on the right added in.

Shocked the two boys didn't react, and with a smile the two converged on them quickly stripping them of their clothing before handing each boy a towel. "Wait…what?" Naruto finally managed to ask as he blinked his eyes.

"I can wash myself!" Kenshi cried in a terrified voice as he tried to run away only to collide with Chiaia who was walking in with Lashara.

Naruto peeked through the towels that the maids had hung up for privacy. "You know Kenshi…it probably isn't a smart idea to grope a knight when you're completely naked." He stated as Chiaia and Kenshi stared at each other, Chiaia in a slowly building rage and Kenshi in an increasingly nervous twitch.

With a mighty scream Chiaia beat the shit out of Kenshi. Lashara and Naruto merely watched before the maids ordered Naruto back in to receive a proper washing. "These two…are going to be a handful aren't they?" Lashara asked her head maid only to receive a nod in response.

Unconscious Kenshi was dragged back into the baths as the maids happily washed him down as Naruto toweled himself off. "Naruto-san there's a set of clothes for you right over there." One of the maids called out pointing to a shelf nearby. Nodding in thanks Naruto walked over and clothed himself in a pale blue and white coat with matching pants and shoes before walking out of the room to join Chiaia and Lashara. The former staring at the wall in dismay while the latter laughed.

"Your predictions came true!" Lashara stated before laughing once more.

Naruto tapped both on the shoulder and waved as they turned to greet him. "Wow, this boy's skin is so smooth one of the maids complimented Kenshi catching the trio's attention. "He really has a cute face if you look closely." The other added in as the head maid oversaw their actions.

"Make sure to wash him properly." She advised stoically.

"Yes ma'am!" the two shouted happily before getting back to work.

"Thoroughly huh?" Lashara asked peeking around the corner. She was stopped however as Chiaia pulled her back.

"Lashara-sama!" she hissed with a blush tingeing her cheeks.

Naruto smiled as Lashara responded "What, you're not interested?" she asked staring at Chiaia questionably.

"Interested…you say?" Chiaia asked leaning back instinctively as Lashara leaned towards her.

Naruto covered his mouth to hide his laughter as the two maids continued to comment on Kenshi's body. "But this boy has a strong build." One commented in surprise. "Down here too." The other agreed causing both Lashara and Chiaia to perk their ears up as they leaned closer to the opening. "Ah you're right!" the first one gasped. "You shouldn't do that!" the second scolded with a giggle. Lashara made to peek around again only for Naruto to grab her collar as he pulled her back. Shaking his head signaling that she shouldn't peek. "Oh, you're awake?" the maids asked as Kenshi apparently managed to rouse himself. The sounds of Kenshi groaning in surprise and fear attracted the girls attention as they both peeked around the corner.

Sighing Naruto grabbed them both and pulled them back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He muttered shaking his head.

Disappointed Lashara sighed as Kenshi walked out "Oh not bad." She commented seeing that Kenshi was wearing the same style of clothing as Naruto.

"They actually look okay." Chiaia muttered in surprise as Lashara walked forward.

"Okay you two since you look more human, I have something to say." Lashara began with a smirk on her face. "How about it? You want to come with me?" she asked staring them both in the eyes.

Kenshi looked up at Naruto who shrugged in response. "Eh…but…" Kenshi muttered looking away presumably still feeling guilty about what he had tried to do.

"Look at me Kenshi!" Lashara ordered catching the younger boy off guard. Shifting his attention back to Lashara he waited for her to continue "I like you, and there's no other reason. Nor do we need any." Turning around she started walking away from them. "We should be able to see the holy land soon." She stated as the two boys stared after her. "Kenshi if you feel like it follow us." Once she passed Chiaia the red haired knight turned and followed after her master.

Kenshi sent one last glance at Naruto before taking the first step forward. Naruto smiled and followed after him placing his own hands in his pants pocket easily keeping pace with the shorter raven haired boy. "You've made your choice, no turning back." Naruto stated as they walked.

"I never intended to." Kenshi replied looking forward as he walked.

"Good answer." Naruto stated with a smile. As the two stepped into the elevator with the two girls Kenshi looked around.

"By the way…what's the Holy Land?" Kenshi asked curiously.

Lashara chuckled "it's the holy area that the goddess created that the church protects." Lashara began explaining. "There is an academy there where all the soon-to-be Seikishi from around the continent gather to learn."

"Lashara-sama plans on becoming a Seikishi?" Kenshi asked curiously

"I'm different but you'll understand when we get there." Lashara explained closing one eye as she glanced at Kenshi over her shoulder. When they reached the surface of the ship Kenshi jogged out awed by the sight of a large stone building in front of them as many ships flew by and over head. "That's the gate to the Holy Land." Lashara stated as Naruto calmly walked after his charge.

"It's so beautiful." Kenshi gasped as Naruto smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"It is…isn't it?" he wondered aloud placing his hands behind his back. "It must be even more so inside."

"Lashara-sama!" Turning their heads to the side Wahanly greeted them "I'll be going ahead! See you later Kenshi, Naruto!"

"If everyone's going to the Holy Land we should all go together." Kenshi muttered surprised that the purple haired girl was going ahead of them.

"There's a rule in regards to entering the Holy Land." Chiaia explained "Swan needs to go now because she needs to use the Kissuigai."

"Kissuigai?" Kenshi asked curiously.

"That" Lashara explained pointing above them.

Naruto looked up in wonder "Ah…Ena's draft is it?" he asked as a white mist like thing passed through them and into the ship. Naruto perfectly hid the harmful effect of Ena on his body as he smiled.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lashara asked with a smile. "You can't use magic above here." She explained as Kenshi looked over at her. Idly Naruto tried activating his powers and found them weak but usable. "That's why we sent the Seiki-shin ahead."

"Lashara-sama we will now enter the Holy Land." The head maid announced as they neared the gates.

"Wow…it's so big when you see it up close!" Kenshi muttered in we as they passed through the gates.

"Hm?" Lashara wondered seeing something she recognized. "Havonia's ship huh?" she mused in a tone that indicated she wasn't all that happy to see the other ship. "What an unsightly thing to see immediately after coming in."

Naruto smiled as Kenshi looked around with great wonderment. "Come on Boy! Keep up!" he called back as he followed Lashara and Chiaia to a set of stairs.

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way…stupid Ji-san." Kenshi muttered irritably. Naruto conked him on the head as Lashara and Chiaia giggled.

"The academy is up these stairs." Lashara stated pointing at the steps in front of them. "Don't frolic in the Holy Land okay?"

"Okay." Both boys agreed s they followed Lashara into the Holy Land.

As they walked Kenshi couldn't help but look around in awe. Chiaia sighed and hit him over the head. "Stop looking so confused." She muttered. "Can't you be more like Naruto?" she asked as Naruto kept his hands behind his back as he walked in step with Lashara.

"If I was like Naruto-Ji-san I'd be chasing every skirt I see." Kenshi muttered looking away. He was of course smashed into the ground for that. Naruto said nothing and dragged Kenshi behind him causing the two girls to sweat drop.

"If anyone asks he tripped on the stairs." Naruto muttered with a visible vein mark on his head. The number of sweat drops increased by three.

"I think it's a little late for that." Lashara muttered as the faint whisperings of those around them reached their ears. "Please control those urges better Naruto."

"Sorry Lashara-sama." Naruto muttered as Kenshi woke up and pulled his foot out of Naruto's grasp. Getting up he dusted himself off with a groan as he followed after them.

"You two are already seen as Lashara-sama's servants please keep that in mind when you do anything." Chiaia advised seriously. Suddenly she stopped as two people stood before them.

Keeling both bowed their heads. "Dagmyer Mest, thank you for coming to greet us." Lashara greeted them as she walked forward.

"Yes, I was worried when I heard that the Swan had been attacked." The boy, a blonde wearing the boy's uniform with a purple trim on it. Stepping up behind their master Chiaia, Naruto, and Kenshi merely watched as the two talked. "But I'm glad I was able to see your healthy smile."

"Yeah, tell your father, Barbaren that I'm safe too." Lashara smiled up at Dagmyer's face. "I'm sure he's worried."

"Yes, I will." Dagmyer bowed as they separated.

"I don't trust him." Naruto muttered softly as they walked away. "He sounds like our former boss." He stated drawing Chiaia's attention.

"It's not like I don't have my suspicions, but there isn't any proof one way or another." Lashara stated staring forward. "We can't do anything for now."

"Right, Lashara-sama." Naruto agreed as they continued walking. "Kenshi?" he wondered looking around. "Where'd he go?"

"Ah there he is!" Chiaia shouted seeing Kenshi by the stream. Rushing over she grabbed his collar. "You…!" she growled before dragging him back to the group. "Geez and after we told you not to wander!"

Naruto grabbed Kenshi by the ears and pulled. "Come on boy, looks like I'll need a leash." Chiaia and Lashara giggled as they led Naruto to their destination.

"Ow stop pulling my ears, Naruto-ji-san! i can walk on my own! Let go!" Kenshi cried as he struggled agaisnt Naruto's grip. Stopping at the arena Naruto stopped and looked around "Wow…it's huge!" Kenshi gasped as Naruto finally released his ear. "This is the arena?"

"It's normal since it's for Seikishi." Chiaia explained looking around herself.

"The Seibukai, where many Seikishi from all over the continent fight is held here." Lashara added in. "As you can see, there are pillars and a drat surrounding it, making it harder to fight." She continued as Kenshi glanced over the pillars. "Winning here is the highest honor for a Seikishi!"

"But is it that hard?" Kenshi wondered scratching his scalp. Naruto said nothing as he looked around. "I'm not a Seikishi like Kenshi is, so is there anything for me to look forward to?" he wondered knowing that Kenshi would eventually get to fight.

"Not really." Chiaia admitted as Naruto sighed.

"Many other ceremonies are held here as well." Lashara stated. "Tomorrow Chiaia and Wahanly are going to be officially recognized as Seikishi."

"Wow, congratulations Chiaia." Kenshi praised as he smiled at Chiaia.

Naruto clapped his hands together softly with a smile as well. "Good for you Chiaia." He stated closing his eyes.

Blushing Chiaia looked away. "Thank you." She muttered softly

"You two are going as well you know." Lashara stated crossing her arms.

"Eh?" all three servants asked snapping their attention to their master.

"There will be many important people of the Holy Land there!" Chiaia protested grabbing Kenshi's collar. "To bring such a guy there…" Realizing what Lashara was doing Chiaia gave up and sighed.

"This is the perfect opportunity for us to show that these two are my servants right?" she asked glancing at them with one eye closed.

As they stepped into the Principle's office Kenshi and Naruto noticed that the tension was increasing as Lashara spotted a girl of her own age with who was probably her own servant. Both boys glanced between the two for a bit before sighing tiredly. Eventually the other girl spoke. "I was worried when I heard that the Swan was attacked, Lashara Earth." She stated with her eyes closed.

"Don't even say it if you don't mean it!" Lashara snapped looking away from the other girl. As Kenshi took a closer look, he noticed that she was wearing the girl's uniform with green lining instead of purple.

"I was worried that other people had gotten hurt because of you." The girl stated giving Lashara a sideways glance. "Right Yukine?" she asked her attendant who nodded in agreement. Yukine was a silver haired girl wearing mostly blue clothing and had a stoic look about her as she stared straight ahead.

"Well isn't that too bad?" Lashara asked angrily crossing her arms.

"Hey, that person…" Kenshi muttered quietly so as to not attract attention.

"She's Havonia Kingdom's Queen, Maria Nanadan." Chiaia replied her tone indicating this was not the first time these two had acted the way they were now. "She's Lashara-sama's cousin."

"Can it be that they…don't like each other?" Kenshi asked as Naruto managed to keep his face from showing any signs of discontent.

"There are reasons…" Chiaia stated looking straight ahead. Kenshi made to glance at Yukine but snapped his head back realizing she was staring at him.

"Well you certainly are an interesting thing to look at." Naruto stated teasing Kenshi.

"Oh shut up."Kenshi muttered quietly annoyed by Naruto's teasing.

"But you run into these things because of your daily actions." Maria stated with a small smile on her face. "Don't cause Chiaia-dono too much trouble." Maria happened to take a look back and noticed Kenshi. "Oh my, you brought such a cute boy along with you." She walked forward to get a better look at him.

Lashara growled and rushed forward and flipped up Maria's skirt. Stunned Maria was delayed in patting it back down as she glared at Lashara's laughing form. "What are you doing?" she growled as Lashara leaned away.

"You have bad taste as usual." She taunted. "Wear something more suitable to children."

"Bad taste you say?" Maria asked standing straight.

"A queen wasting such money on frivolities? Lashara asked snidely.

"This is my country's traditional lacing." Maria countered adopting the same pose as Lashara. "Even a child can make this. It's different from a country that has no technology."

"You just don't have any other industries." Lashara stated laughing it off. Maria saw an opening and flipped Lashara's skirt up revealing a plain purple under garment.

"Purple is daring for your age isn't it?" Maria asked tauntingly. Idly Chiaia, Kenshi, and Naruto looked away hoping to be left out of the argument.

"I'm different; I'm the king of my country!" Lashara stated angrily.

"You're just an unpopular king who was almost assassinated!" Maria countered as the two butted heads.

"What they're doing is childish." Kenshi muttered glancing at Naruto who took a single step away from him. Glancing back Kenshi saw both Lashar and Maria staring at him "I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Kenshi screamed backing away from them.

"Kenshi!" Lashara shouted drawing his attention. "Which one do you like more?" she asked pulling the hem of her skirt up just enough to see the under garment near her ankle.

"Eh…me?" Kenshi asked confused as Naruto looked away.

"Now, be honest and say which one fits your taste!" Lashara ordered as the two queens stepped closer. "I won't get mad even if you choose Maria!"

"That's such a lie." Naruto muttered to himself as he began whistling as Lashara sent him a heated glared. Chiaia could only look away and silently agree with Naruto.

"Even though you ask…" Kenshi muttered as his eyes shrank giving him the look of a Koro as he looked away from them both.

"Don't worry, say the truth!" Maria encouraged him with a smile as Lashara sent her a glare. "Even if you choose Lashara I know it's loyalty to your useless master."

"You don't have to hold back!" Lashara shouted angrily causing Kenshi to back up a single step.

Silently Yukine tapped Kenshi on the shoulder. "Hm?" he asked looking over at her. Slowly she grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it up the same length that Maria and Lashara had revealing a pretty pink garment underneath. "I like hers the most." Kenshi stated pointing at Yukine.

"WHAT?" the two royal members shouted as Yukine blushed at the praise. Silently she touched her cheek which had heated up from the embarrassment a small smile gracing her lips.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." An elderly woman announced walking into the room. Seeing the down trodden looks she tilted her head to the side. "Hm?"

Once everything was over and done with Lashara and the others were walking through the garden area. "Sheesh…why do I have to go through all that just to get admission?" Kenshi and Naruto tugged at the leather collars around their necks. "Those are your admission permits! Don't take them off!" she shouted sitting down grumpily on a bench.

"But Lashara-sama!" Kenshi whined moving forward "This is…" he made to whine only for Chiaia to grab his collar.

"Maybe we should put a chain on this so he can't get away." Chiaia wondered with a smirk on her face. Kenshi looked like he wanted to argue but gave up and looked away causing Chiaia to smile in triumph.

"Sheesh…" Lashara moaned catching their attention. "Show some courtesy." She muttered folding her arms over her chest. Kenshi didn't look like he understood so Chiaia filled him in.

"About what just happened."

"But flipping each other skirts is much more embarrassing." Kenshi countered tiredly.

"We have to wear plain clothes in here so they challenge each other wth what's underneath where it's not visible." Chiaia explained. Lashara sighed as the two jumped apart.

"But speaking of no courtesy Maria's servant Yukine has no courtesy either." Lashara whined "Butting into our battle."

"I think she did that to stop your fight." Naruto stated leaning against the tree nearby. "It worked didn't it?" he asked with a smile.

"What did you say?" Lashara asked turning sharply to stare at Naruto.

"Well the fight wouldn't have stopped if Kenshi had picked either one of you two would it?" Naruto asked curiously

"Maria's stubborn that's why." Lashara stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Lashara-sama too." Chiaia stated looking away from the petit blonde.

"What did you say?" Lashara shouted staring at Chiaia.

"Nothing." Chiaia muttered turning back as Kenshi continued.

"Besides she didn't look like the type of person to think only of herself." He explained with his eyes closed.

"You like those kinds of girls?" Lashara asked with a grin on her face.

Kenshi made an 'eh?' sound and turned away as he rubbed his head. "Well she's pretty…and mature…"

"Well sorry I'm a child!" Lashara shouted turning away from him.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Kenshi shouted worried that he may have offended her.

Naruto chuckled "The Masaki family has a bad habit of saying the wrong things." He mused to himself with a small smile.

"Well…you might marry her in the future." Lashara stated having calmed down.

"Marriage?" Kenshi gaped

"In this world, Seikijin are absolute weapons." Lashara explained as she stood up "To make strong children marriage between Seikishi are over seen by the country." Kenshi still seemed confused. "To say it so you can understand, I guess you can call Seikishi thoroughbreds. Bluntly, Marriage is to make babies!" she stated smiling at the end.

"Babies?" Kenshi screamed backing away from her.

"You're too blunt!" Chiaia scolded shouting at Lashara.

"Especially now when most Seikishi are female." Lashara continued heedless of their reactions. "You could be fated to be with any one of the girls here."

"EH?" Kenshi muttered suddenly scared as he looked around the area noticing large numbers of girls and very few boys.

"For female Seikishi a free relationship is allowed as long as she fulfils her duty. But it's not allowed for Male Seikishi due to their low numbers." Chiaia explained seemingly upset by that.

"But I'm not a race horse!" Kenshi shouted unwilling to accept that fate.

"So what?" Chiaia asked unconcerned. "Listen, even if you think it's strange it's normal here!" she shouted poking him in the chest.

"Think of it as an arranged marriage." Naruto added in unconcerned about the whole thing. "Our country has those."

"Exactly." Lashara agreed. "It's more or less the same."

"No way…" Kenshi muttered sadly.

"Did you forget Kenshi?" Chiaia asked getting in front of his face. "You tried to kill Lashara-sama. Normally you'd be executed immediately. Are you saying that's not a crime in your world?"

"I'm sorry." Kenshi moaned as his eyes teared up.

"Then don't forget your debt!" Chiaia announced shoving him back. She watched as he crouched on the ground smiling a bit she placed her hand on his head. "You're still underage so you won't have to marry soon. You might even find a way back home before that." Kenshi smiled and nodded his head.

Naruto sighed "To think I'm actually lucky not to be a Seikishi." he muttered rubbing his head tiredly.

"Ah…but if I don't get back before then…I might end up marrying Chiaia." Kenshi noted looking off to the side.

Embarrassed Chiaia grabbed his collar and hoisted him up. "If you mention that again I won't forgive you!" she threatened causing Naruto to laugh.

"Sorry." Kenshi gulped nervously.

"You guys seem to be having fun without me." Lashara stated with narrowed eyes.

"There you are!" Wahanly shouted running up to them, wearing the upper classmen's uniform. "Please be the observer!" she shouted grabbing Chiaia's collar as she shoved Kenshi out of the way.

"Observer?" Chiaia asked confused as she managed to get Wahanly to let go of her clothing. Sharing a look with Lashara they nodded before the group made their way to a small ring like area.

"What did she mean by Observer?" Kenshi asked as Naruto sat down next to Lashara on a nearby bench.

"Isn't it the referee of the duel?" Naruto asked as Kenshi took a seat as well. "Rather I'm more surprised that they have duels here."

"They won't be using anything dangerous so it's fine." Chiaia explained as all the preparations were being finished on both sides. "They probably think that if they beat Wal they'll catch Lashara-sama's eye."

"Like a job search, 'if I can beat your bodyguard wouldn't I be a better choice?' kind of thing right?" Naruto asked causing Chiaia to nod her head.

"Right there are only a certain amount of Seiki-jin given out to each country." Chiaia stated as both sides gave the okay to start.

"So frustrating!" Lashara broke into the conversation "Since they're challenging Wal, my ability to judge other people's skill is being questioned." She stated before closing her eyes. "Seriously, such rude people."

"What's that armor called?" Naruto asked leaning forward.

"That's Dou Armor." Mexiah stated appearing from no where next to them with Ulyte. Mexiah was wearing a suit and tie while Ulyte was wearing the same thing he wore on the Swan.

"Nee-san!" Chiaia shouted startled.

"Call me Sensei in the Holy Land." Mexiah cut in before Chiaia could say anything else.

"What are you doing here?" Chiaia asked sounding lees than pleased.

"There are a lot of duels around this time of year." Ulyte explained with a smile. "We're here to watch." Mexiah glanced over and noticed Kenshi staring in open mouthed wonder.

Jumping down one level Mexiah grinned "This is how I look here." She explained noting that Kenshi seemed confused.

"You look cool!" Kenshi complimented her.

"That makes me so happy!" Mexiah shouted hugging Kenshi close to her. "Thank you."

"Uh…Mexiah-sensei…if you get that close…" Kenshi muttered uncomfortable with his position.

"I want you to call me Onee-chan." She murmured into his ear with a seductive smile. Naruto palmed his face as did Chiaia. "Onee-chan." She repeated softly.

"Mexiah…Onee-chan." Kenshi muttered unsurely.

It seemed to make her happy as she pointed out the armors. "You see those are for Seikishi training." She explained "The plates generate Ahou and move the armor."

"Then they can only move on that plate?" Kenshi wondered curiously.

"That's right." Mexiah grinned as she hugged him again.

"It looks like Kenshi and Mexiah-sensei are popular." Lashara muttered after hearing some of the other students.

"Mexiah-sensei you're in front of students!" Chiaia scolded as she prepared to start the match.

"Your customer is waiting." Mexiah countered as Chiaia walked forward.

"Begin!" she shouted waving her hand down in a chopping motion.

The two clashed in the center as Wahanly blocked her opponent's attacks "I can see what you're doing!" she shouted only for one strike to hit her wrist. Suddenly the area that was hit turned red.

"You see that the area that was hit changed color right?" Mexiah asked pointing it out. "The Dou's weapons are dummies, but the movements are affected according to the damage."

"Say, Mexiah Nee-chan…are both armors' abilities the same?" Kenshi asked glancing at the older woman next to him.

"Well they should be." Mexiah stated looking towards the battle.

"So the wanderers were cheating." Naruto mused leaning forward. "Let's see if that girl can use her brain for tactics instead of just inventions."

"I'm surprised you two could tell that they were controlling the settings." Mexiah admitted looking at both Senshi and Naruto.

"Considering the difference in performance Wal, is doing unnaturally bad." Kenshi explained looking on with calculating eyes. Smiling he relaxed "It seems Wal's thought of everything though, she'll be fine." He stated as the others looked at him in confusion. Just as he said that Wahanly managed to push the other out of the ring winning the match.

"It's over! Wahanly Shume is the winner!" Chiaia announced raising her hand into the air.

After all the congratulations were over Lashara and the group made their way to their quarters. "It's huge…" Naruto muttered looking at the building.

"It's like a small castle." Kenshi agreed as the two boys looked around before following Lashara inside. "Is that…?" Kenshi asked pointing at a cylindrical object wrapped up near the door.

"It's the outfit Chiaia will be wearing tomorrow." Lashara stated with a smile. "Go ahead and use my study to fit it." She stated as the maids nodded and led Chiaia into the study.

"I'll be right there after I finish my business." Chiaia stated pulling her arms out of the maids' grasp. "Come here you two." She stated grabbing both Naruto and Kenshi. "You two will be sharing this room, Kenshi just recovered so you should just rest here until lunch." She explained as Naruto too a seat on a chair.

"I'm fine!" Kenshi shouted doing some squats.

"Just don't wander off." Chiaia growled gripping his head tightly.

As soon as the door closed Naruto opened the window revealing the lush forest behind the house. "Shall we go take a look?" he asked with a grin as he looked over his shoulder. Kenshi nodded as they both jumped out the window.

"Let's go Naruto-ji-san." He agreed as they took off into the forest. Coming across a fruit tree Kenshi picked one and sniffed it a few times before taking an experimental lick. "Seems okay." He muttered with a smile. "There's a lot of fish here, and edible fruits." Kenshi noted as they looked around.

"Perfect for guys like us, right?" Naruto asked looking around. Kenshi could only nod in agreement. Weaving a basket for each of them Naruto handed one to Kenshi as they gathered various fruits and mushrooms for food.

Pausing mid-grab for one last mushroom Kenshi and Naruto looked around "Someone's here." Kenshi muttered. "Two of them?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Wait and see what happens." He muttered as they prepared themselves. Suddenly they both sprang away from each other as their watchers charged in for attacks jumping down from the trees. Naruto and Kenshi both grabbed one and threw them against the other. But the two men recovered quickly and continued their attack as Naruto and Kenshi weaved around both attackers.

Breaking away the attackers stared at the two boys. "They're not normal!" The first one muttered not lowering his guard. Nodding his head at his partner both pulled out long survival knives.

"Wait hold on!" Kenshi screamed not wanting to deal with weapons. "I'm against violence!"

"WAIT!" a familiar voice called out catching everyone's attention.

"Ah…" Kenshi mumbled remembering her. Aura Shurifon smiled as her two subordinates put away their weapons. "Aura-san thank you for the other day." Kenshi said as they all sat under a tree.

"You seem to be doing fine now." She replied back with a smile.

"Hime-sama you know them?" one of the guards asked curiously.

"Yeah, they're servants of Lashara, queen of Straiou." Aura introduced them.

"Lashara-sama's?" the smaller of the two asked surprised. "But this area's Shurifon Territory. You are not allowed to come in without permission."

"Not to mention hunting for food." The taller of the two added in.

"Sorry…we didn't know." Kenshi apologized as Naruto sighed.

"There's no way Lashara-sama's servants wouldn't know!" the taller guard growled taking a step forward.

"They're from Kochi and it hasn't been long since they became servants." Aura stated holding her guard back.

"Sorry." Both boys apologized.

"But why are you doing this?" Aura asked concerned. "Are they not feeding you?"

"That's not it!" Kenshi denied quickly. "It's…just a habit." He muttered scratching his chin. "Naruto would always take me out camping and would always say, you need to find your own food." He explained causing Naruto to palm his face. "He'd be there to make sure nothing was poisonous. Eventually it just became a habit to go out foraging when I'm in the woods with him."

"A habit huh?" Aura asked sending a glance at the blonde male. "Oh I'm surprised you two were able to gather so much in an unfamiliar forest." She admitted seeing a lot of good ingredients.

"Did we take too much?" Naruto asked.

"No this should be fine." Aura stated "Feel free to come by anytime."

"HIME-SAMA!" the guards protested.

"I can tell by looking at these two, they won't harm the forest." She calmed them.

"Thank you very much." Kenshi muttered happily as Aura leaned I closer to get a better look.

"This is…!" she muttered seeing something in his basket. Reaching into the basket she pulled out a white mushroom with many holes in the hood.

"This smell is…" the smaller guard muttered as his mouth began to water.

"There's no mistake." Aura muttered taking a sniff herself. The way her hears drooped was indication enough that Kenshi had found a rare delicacy.

"Hime-sama, this is the first time I've seen a real one!" the smaller guard admitted awed by the sight before him.

"I only had a soup with a very thin strip in it as a celebration for entering the forest!" the larger guard admitted. "This is…is this it?" he asked as the two foreigners shared looks of confusion.

The two guards seemed to be bathing in nostalgia as they teared up. "Don't cry it's unsightly!" Aura reprimanded them close to tears herself. "Kenshi, it's not like I don't feed my servants, it's just that this is…" she tried to explain elbowing both guards in the face.

"Is that rare?" Kenshi asked with a smile.

"Yes, even at the imperial court dinner parties this is only used for very special occasions." The dark elf explained.

"Then you can have it." Kenshi stated his smile widening. "Naruto-ji-san found one too so we have one as well." He explained seeing their disbelieving faces. To prove it Naruto pulled out a similar mushroom.

"Two…" the guards muttered unable to believe their eyes.

"I'm sorry but we'd like to keep at least one." Naruto apologized. "Since you've made such a big deal out of it I really want to try it now."

"One is more than enough for us!" Aura shouted happily as the guards started celebrating.

"Sorry." Aura muttered partly ashamed by her subordinates' actions. "It's just that it isn't something money can buy." She explained.

"It's alright, you saved my life after all." Kenshi stated smiling at her. "Besides like we said we have one of them ourselves. Is that mushroom so special?" Kenshi asked looking at the celebrating forms of her guards.

"Yeah, to us. One time we even traded it for elite male Seikishi sperm."

"I knew it I'm a stud horse." Kenshi mumbled sadly as he cried.

"Stud horse?" Aura asked in confusion.

"Long story and it's probably better not to mention it again." Naruto muttered rubbing his head.

"A stud horse?" Aura repeated this time in laughter as Kenshi explained what had happened. "Leave it to Lashara-sama to use such a simile."

"Uh…Aura-sama isn't against the idea of marrying someone you don't know?" Kenshi asked cautiously.

"You're direct." She muttered a little more seriously.

"I'm afraid his whole family is like that." Naruto muttered turning away from them.

"And you're too blunt Naruto-ji-san!" Kenshi shouted angrily only to be waved off by the older blonde.

"Well I can understand why marriage is important." Aura stated with a small smile. "For people to live, a place to unite the people, a country, is needed, and to keep the country alive, strength, the Seikijin, are needed."

"I understand that, but I'm wondering if going so far as to arrange marriage is necessary." Kenshi muttered folding his arms over his legs.

"Seikijin are tremendous weapons under the sea of Ena, but the number of them are limited by the Church. If we can't increase the numbers, we'll increase the quality." Aura explained the thinking behind the custom.

"It's also economical." Naruto stated not looking at them. "Think about it, troops and weapons cost a lot more than a handful of Seikijin. Though that does leave soldiers like me out of a job. Since I can't pilot a Seikijin."

Separating from Aura the two made their way back to the house. "Ulyte-san." Kenshi muttered seeing the older man lying near a tree root.

"Hey, Kenshi-kun" the man greeted weakly as the two boys ran over to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as Kenshi brewed some medicinal tea.

"No, I jus felt faint for a bit." Ulyte explained softly as they laid a wet leaf across his forehead.

"Drink this it's our homeland's tradition." Kenshi urged placing the cup in Ulyte's hands.

"It looks…intense." The man muttered nervously.

"It may look bad…but…" Kenshi muttered.

"Hey Kenshi…" Naruto muttered as Ulyte brought the cup to his lips. "Did you dilute it at all?" he asked as Ulyte drank deeply.

"No…" Kenshi muttered softly as the cup emptied.

"It's actually pretty good…" Ulyte muttered before stiffening up and falling unconscious.

"Ulyte-san!" Kenshi called out in alarm as Naruto palmed his forehead. When they managed to get the man to his home Dagmyer was there with an angered expression on his face. "Sorry it ended up making it worse." Kenshi apologized.

"That was unnecessary!" Dagmyer shouted from Ulyte's other side.

"It's okay…" Ulyte stated looking at Dagmyer. "He didn't mean it so don't get mad at him. My body was most likely surprised because the nutrients were so high."

"Leave this place, this isn't somewhere a mere servant can enter!" Dagmyer ordered as Naruto calmly led Kenshi away.

"Make sure to dilute the mixture next time." Naruto stated looking over his shoulder. "Dear Former, employer-san." Naruto added in quietly but Dagmyer still heard it.

As the two walked Kenshi sighed heavily in thought as he stopped "Ah…Yukine-san." He muttered spotting Maria's servant tending to some flowers. She must have heard him as she turned her head and nodded once allowing them to walk in and speak with her. "You're Yukine-san right?" Kenshi asked jut to make sure. Silently she walked up to them and raised her hand. Expecting to be hit Kenshi braced himself only for her to lightly pat him on the head.

"You don't seem to be feeling well." She stated softly her voice by no means perfect, but it was still very pretty. "Is that so?" she asked when the two had finished their explanation. "But you did it out of kindness right?" she asked as they sat along the rock fence. "Then I'm sure he will understand."

"You're right." Kenshi nodded his head in agreement. Turning his head to smile at her he suddenly recalled Lashara's words. Blushing he snapped his head away.

"What's wrong?" Yukine asked concerned by his sudden change.

Naruto smiled "He's still getting used to the idea of people being arranged to marry others." He explained "They don't have that custom in Kochi you see." Yukine looked like she understood as she smiled

"If conflict can be decreased by doing so, I think it's fine." Yukine admitted catching Kenshi's attention. "This academy's the same, girls from many countries come here to learn and know one another. If they become friends it will decrease the amount of conflict even if by a little."

"There you are!" Chiaia shouted as Yukine began petting Kenshi's head once more.

"CHIAIA!" Kenshi screamed in surprise as he fell over.

"I told you not to wander off!" Chiaia shouted grabbing him by the collar. "Did he say anything rude to you?" she asked Yukine who rapidly shook her head. "Is that so? Then excuse me, we're in a hurry." Chiaia said before grabbing Kenshi and leaving the area as Naruto quickly followed after.

"Why aren't you dragging Naruto?" Kenshi whined "This is preferential treatment!"

"Of course I'm only dragging you! Naruto only goes wherever you go!" Chiaia shouted into his ear. "If you hadn't left Naruto wouldn't have left!"

"It's flawed logic but true in this case." Naruto muttered to himself as he followed them to a workshop like area.

"Seriously you wander off as soon as I let my eyes off you for a second!" Chiaia muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry…" Kenshi moaned pitifully.

"Oh there you are." Wahanly muttered sticking her head out from behind some boxes. "Could you two grab all my things and bring them out into this open space?" she asked pointing at the center of the room. "They're over there." She pointed towards the doors.

Nodding their heads the two boys quickly got to work as they moved everything over. "That's the last of it." Chiaia stated wiping her hands off as Kenshi set the last bit of things down.

"Sorry, but I can't let just anyone handle my things." Wahanly explained as she paused her work. "So…that goes there, that goes over there, that one is over here!" she quickly pointed out luggage to compartment in quick order as Chiaia, Kenshi, and Naruto quickly got to work. "Thanks for your hard work, tomorrow I can go to the ceremony feeling refreshed." Chiaia who was tired from the heavy lifting sighed.

Kenshi glanced around and saw a broken Seikijin. "Can this one be fixed?" he asked turning to Wahanly.

"Since it's this damaged we can't fix it here." She explained folding her arms. "We'll have to bring it to the church and get it fixed there." She stated as Chiaia got up and walked over as well.

"How about that one?" Kenshi asked pointing out the one further back.

"That one is…" Wahanly began with a laugh. However before she could continue she was interrupted by a gush of steam that emitted from a machine Chiaia had broke. "HYAAA!"

One everything was settled the group of four made their way outside. "Hey Wal what was that robot?" Kenshi asked excitedly.

"Kenshi you could tell it was a robot?" she asked equally excited. "Just as expected from a Kochi person!" she grinned as they sat down at a table in the gardens.

"No any man could tell!" Kenshi stated closing his eyes.

Naruto sweat dropped. "You…why is it you obsess over robots of all things." He asked resisting the urge to slam his head on the table. "It was probably Seina's fault. It usually is."

"Seina?" Chiaia asked curiously "Who was that?"

Kenshi smiled "Seina-nii-san is like my step brother. He married into the branch family of mine. "Actually…didn't he…" Naruto covered his mouth.

"Leave you're family's personal matters alone Kenshi." He muttered causing the boy to drop the issue. "I actually travelled around with Seina for a while 15 years ago." He explained causally "Then I heard this guy was born and came back to look after him."

"You mean torture?" Kenshi asked looking away from Naruto.

"That wasn't me by the way." Naruto stated sipping some tea. "Kenshi has some mischievous older siblings."

"And a Super Perverted Uncle." Kenshi muttered only for Naruto to place him in a choke hold. "Give, give!" he cried out as Naruto released him.

"Back to my robot…" Wahanly grumbled looking between the two. "I call it the Kikoujin." She explained enthusiastically as Chiaia seemed unimpressed. "It uses long term energy instead of Ahou to move!"

"I don't get why you'd make such a dangerous thing when there are Ahou fields here." Chiaia muttered sipping her soda.

"Really?" Kenshi asked curiously.

"True even in this world having a field workshop is weird." Wahanly admitted.

"I think it looks cooler since it's more like a robot." Kenshi stated rubbing his chin.

"Really?" Wahanly asked excitedly leaning forward.

"Yeah, I don't like the weird feeling of using Ahou energy." Kenshi explained causing Naruto and Chiaia to rush to shut him up. "And anyone can use the Kikoujin right?" he asked changing the topic expertly himself as Chiaia and Naruto sighed.

"Stop right there Kenshi." Naruto stated holding up his hand. "I already know where you're going with this conversation and I'll say this, it won't get rid of the need for Seikishi." He stated causing Kenshi to frown. "First of all, it takes a lot more money to create a source of this energy, second materials needed to create weapons and armor for the robot. And then you'd need to pay people to pilot them and spend money to train them, it's the same as having an army. Add in that it wouldn't be as effective as the Seikijin."

"He's right Kenshi." Wahanly admitted with a laugh. "This is more for fieldwork than anything else."

"Oh what is?" Mexiah asked joining them placing her chest on Naruto's back.

"Mexiah-sensei…" Naruto greeted looking over his shoulder. "Please get off my back I an feel them." He muttered as Mexiah grinned.

"Aw are you embarrassed?" she asked pushing herself closer to him.

Naruto grumbled a bit as Chiaia leapt to her feet and scolded her sister. "No, but obviously someone is." He muttered as he ignored the shouting.

"What are you guys talking about while leaving me out?" she asked getting away from Chiaia and cozying up to Kenshi.

"It's not like that." Kenshi muttered as Mexiah hugged him again. "Then let me join." She cooed.

"I found you Sensei!" an upperclassmen girl shouted from the side. "Sensei if it's lunch join us!" another girl shouted . Looking around Naruto realized that they were completely surrounded by girls.

"Mexiah-sensei…" he muttered palming his face. "What exactly are you doing?" he wondered as Mexiah tried to explain things to the girls.

"You promised us weeks ago!" an underclassmen girl shouted pulling the pink haired teacher to her feet.

"I get it, I get it." She whined wanting to join Kenshi and the others.

"Looks like Mexiah-nee-chan is popular amongst girls." Kenshi noted with a smile as Chiaia palmed her face unable to think of a proper response.

"In many ways." Wahanly agreed.

As they finished lunch Kenshi decided to go visit Ulyte "I'll go with him, since we're both somewhat responsible." He explained to the girls as he made his way after Kenshi. "Ulyte-san how are you?" he asked as the man opened the door.

"It seems to have worked…your drink that is." He smiled as Kenshi smiled as well.

"Great I'll make some more and bring it to you, please drink it dilute next time." Kenshi stated causing the older man's smile to widen.

"Please do." He responded. "Are you used to things here?" he asked looking at both of them. "I'll be glad to answer any questions."

Kenshi looked like he wanted to ask something but Naruto patted him on the shoulder and shook his head. "Ah, no…I'll figure it out on my own." Kenshi stated with a smile.

"Is that so?" Ulyte asked waving them off. "Be careful then." He called after them as they waved back.

As the two arrived back at the house they were surprised to see Lashara stomping out of the bath room fully clothed. "Is something wrong Lashara-sama?" Naruto asked.

"That thing is too damn vulgar!" Lashara shouted angrily "We're going to the swan in order to bathe!"

Curious Naruto made his way upstairs and peered into the bathroom. Sweat dropping he couldn't help but mutter "It certainly is…vulgar." As it was a giant cat themed bath with two fountains shaped like cat heads pouring into the bath which was in the shape of a woman's closed legs. "It reminds me of the baths at the Nekomata estate."

Following Chiaia and Kenshi down to the Swan where they met up with Wahanly Naruto placed his hands on his head. "Sorry for making you work right before the ceremony." Chiaia apologized to Wahanly who was carrying a large bag.

"Don't' worry about it, think of it as thanks for helping me move in. Also I wouldn't want to get in such a flashy bath either anyways." She stated as they all headed to the boiling room.

"You're right." Chiaia agreed as they continued walking while Kenshi stopped.

Naruto stopped as well to see what Kenshi was looking at. "Something is shining over there?" Naruto asked curiously as the two walked over. "What is it Kenshi?" he asked as the peered in.

"Crystals!" Kenshi gasped in awe. "To think there was something like this here!" he muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

"Hurry up I think those two are done with their work." Naruto called out as Kenshi looked around before grabbing a single crystal..

"There you are!" Chiaia creamed walking in and shoving Kenshi over. "Ah…" she muttered as he fell into the water.

Naruto palmed his head. "I think Seina's bad luck might be contagious." He muttered recalling a similar event with the unlucky officer.

"For heaven's sake what were you doing?" the head maid asked angrily as she reprimanded Naruto, Kenshi, and Chiaia.

"Now, now don't get mad at them." Lashara urged in a towel as she dried her hair. "It was inevitable."

"That won't solve anything!" the maid shouted angrily "If it was discovered there'd be rumors!"

"Then more reason not to make a fuss about it." Lashara stated calmly.

"I guess that's true." The head maid muttered after a while.

"Be careful from now on." Lashara ordered as all three bowed in apologies. Kenshi of course bowed at a full 90 degrees.

"We're very sorry." They all stated.

The next day found Naruto and Kenshi outside in a line with some of the underclassmen. When the doors opened they all bowed silently as Wahanly and Chiaia walked out in the most outrageous outfits either boy had ever seen. "What the hell?" they both asked softly glancing at one another. They were dressed like the queen of hearts with a cat paw staff and a bunny girl outfit underneath a bell around their necks. Naruto was visibly struggling not to say anything causing the girls to stare at him in confusion.

"How do they look Kenshi?" Lashara asked walking up to him wearing her own school uniform.

"Are those yesterday's…" Kenshi began to ask.

"Yup those are this academy's uniforms!" Lashara stated causing Naruto to break down laughing. "What's so funny?" Lashara asked curiously.

"Those outfits…who designed them?" Naruto managed to ask from the ground as he happened to look over and saw them again. Breaking out into more laughter he started rolling on the ground making the girls concerned for his sanity.

"It was designed by people from another world." Lashara stated simply. "Isn't this the standard uniform there?"

"They look like they work as waitresses at a Fairy Tale themed casino!" Naruto declared causing Kenshi to sigh.

"You're too blunt Ji-san." He muttered as the other girls shared worried looks.

"Don't tell me they receive cat ears as a mark of passing." Naruto muttered managing to catch his breath.

"They do…" Lashara muttered mortified. "Why is this happening?"

"Whoever came here before us and designed these outfits…were total perverts." Naruto stated calmly though one could see his face twitching every now and then.

Obviously the girls understood what that meant as they shared despairing looks. "Okay, it's not all bad, obviously if you hadn't know any of this than there's no reason to make a fuss about it, don't tell anyone else and …don't go to Kochi with any visual evidence of these dresses." Naruto stated causing everyone to nod their heads. "Oh and just so you know, I've already memorized all of your faces so I know who to look for if I start hearing rumors about those dresses."

The girls nodded their heads rapidly as Lashara sighed. "Well at least that's one less thing to worry about." She muttered as they proceeded to the ceremony.

"Maybe…I chose too quick." Kenshi muttered looking off to the side as the ceremony began.

"Possibly." Naruto agreed.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

I hope everyone liked this, this chapter took up 24 pages on Microsoft word so even I'm surprised by the length. Anyways tell me what worked what didn't and check out the poll on my profile it'll be up until I finish Tendo's New Neighbor.


	3. Working equals food

Alright here we go with the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. Some readers wanted Naruto to have more involvement than he had in Officer Kitsune, which might be hard since I have him as unable to pilot the Seikishi. And in my opinion he was pretty involved in Officer Kitsune as it was. Well either way I'll try and see what I can do.

*EDIT* I'll get him more involved at the time the holy land gets attacked.

By the way, you guys are very harsh _ you should all know by now I'm not very good at creating my own scenarios period; yet I get the feeling many people are screaming at me to make something up so that Naruto will get like super involved. Yes I know it seems like I'm just re-creating the storyline for Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari, and you're not all that wrong, however since I've only seen the anime it's not like a I know a whole lot about the customs or back story behind the other characters or groups. I'd rather not make things up, since my ideas never really make any sense.

Now on that note, I will try to make the transitions from scene to scene better, as I noticed last chapter was a little jumpy, so I will attempt to remedy that. By the way could some people try to write this type of crossover, it feels like the community is waiting for me to finish so they know the bar…kind of feel pressured here.

A note before we start, the timeline in the anime is a little weird since they show Kenshi's first day (presumably) and then it jumps to a month later. I am not filling in an entire month's worth of shenanigans. Alright now we can start.

* * *

><p><span>Working equals food<span>

Naruto smiled softly as he watched Kenshi use all of the survival techniques he had taught him in order to gather his own food. Naruto waited silently as Kenshi dropped out of his tree obviously having seen his prey wander under him unknowingly. "You're getting better." The blonde called out as Kenshi held up his catch with pride.

"Aw, I'm just doing what you taught me." Kenshi muttered embarrassed by the praise. "Ah, the line caught something!" he shouted seeing the fishing line he had set up earlier being pulled taut, "It's huge!" he muttered excitedly as he felt the strength of its pull. With a quick yank Kenshi pulled out a decently sized fish and placed it with the rest of the goods he had managed to gather. "Now how are we going to preserve it?" he wondered aloud as Naruto walked over to him.

"You should use salt and ice if you don't have a refrigerator." A familiar voice advised causing Kenshi to smile.

"Oh that's right, thanks Ryoko-nee-san." Both he and Naruto paused as Kenshi's words filled their minds. "Ryoko-nee-san?" Kenshi asked looking around. Curious himself, Naruto also panned the area trying to find the former Space Pirate.

"Yahoo!" Ryoko called out phasing out of Naruto's stomach. "What's up guys?" she asked waving at them casually, both Ryo-oki and Fuku in her arms.

Naruto managed to keep his composure as he asked the blaring question "How did you get here?"

"Oh, it turns out tht your body has been slowly taking on my body's characteristics, so the old bag wanted to see if I could transmit myself to your location." Ryoko explained as she brought herself fully out of Naruto's body. "It, works and as you can see Seina got some time off and Fuku wanted to come say hi."

The younger of the two cabbits jumped out of Ryoko's arms and onto Naruto's head where she began 'Miyaaing' happily

"Hello Fuku-chan." Naruto stated patting her on the head causing the biotic computer to give the equivalent of a squeal of happiness. "But onto other things, this might prove troublesome to explain." Naruto stated as he glanced at Ryoko.

"That's true huh?" Ryoko mused rubbing her chin. "Well in any case we just wanted to make sure we could make contact with you, and so if the others want to say something they'll send me here with a note. "I'm going to head back and tell Washu what's happened." Before Naruto could even protest Ryoko had dove back into him and disappeared.

"What about Fuku-chan?" he muttered in a tone indicating he was annoyed. "How am I going to explain your existence to them, daughter dear?" he asked the Cabbit who gave him a 'Miyaa' in a tone which indicated she did not know. Suddenly a light bulb went off over Fuku's head as she transformed into a humanoid form, resembling that of a woman in her early twenties. Her fur was still there, as were her ears and whiskers, but other than those traits she looked normal.

"Well considering the world we're in; you do come off as normal." Naruto mused with a sweat drop "But can you speak?" he asked wondering if fifteen years had been enough time for Fuku's human speech patterns to fully develop.

"Yes I can, Miyaa!" she chirped.

Kenshi smiled as she turned around and gave him a quick hug as Naruto seemed lost in thought. "That's pretty cool Fuku-chan." He stated with a grin as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well things were going to get complicated eventually anyways." He muttered as he gestured at Kenshi's resources. "Store those and let's go back I've got to explain to Lashara about our world and family." Kenshi nodded his head as he stretched before getting to work.

Quickly returning to the house the three snuck back into their room so as to not get into trouble with Chiaia. "I'll go speak with them, meet us out front Kenshi, the sun's nice right now and I'm sure they wouldn't mind sitting outside for this chat." Naruto stated as he led Fuku towards where he knew Lashara to currently be. "Lashara-sama, may I speak with you outside?"

Lashara looked up from what she was doing curiously. "Hm, Naruto? Who's that girl behind you?" she asked seeing Fuku peering at her from behind Naruto.

"I'll explain outside, it has to do with Kenshi's family. Also, it'd be good for the others of your house to be there as well so everyone who should know does know." He explained as Lashara nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, then set up some chairs for us outside and we'll meet you there." She declared as Naruto nodded and backed out of the room.

"Come on Fuku-chan, let's go see Kenshi." He stated leading the Cabbit outside where Kenshi was busy preserving all of his food as Chiaia practiced with her sword nearby. Glancing over at Kenshi, Chiaia sighed before she went back to swinging her sword.

"Naruto, there you are." She greeted seeing him walking over with a couple of lawn chairs in hand. "Who's this?" she asked seeing Fuku who hid behind Naruto seeing Chiaia's weapon.

"I'll explain as soon as Lashara-sama is here." He stated as he set up the chairs for the others as Kenshi continued to work on his food.

"Alright what's this about Kenshi's family?" Lashara asked making her appearance accompanied by her maids.

Naruto sighed as he pulled Fuku in front of him and held her by the shoulders. "Well…first thing is first…this girl…" he began with closed eyes. Snapping them open he made his announcement. "Is my daughter!" there was a stunned silence as the girls stared in shock at him as Kenshi looked up briefly before going back to work. "Of course there are things I can't really say quite yet, as the family wants to wait a bit before telling Kenshi the full truth. But the matter of fact is, their family is capable of interplanetary space travel and they own their own spaceships. This girl here is named Fuku and she was created by our resident mad scientist, through a combination of my own and her DNA, therefore she is my daughter. And why the others call me uncle." He scowled at the thought, "Any questions?" he asked looking around.

"Wait…you're saying this girl isn't a real human?" Chiaia asked pointing at Fuku who looked away bashfully.

"It's true, Miyaa." She muttered cutely as she hid behind her father once more. "Papa didn't make Mama pregnant with me. Miyaa…" Naruto's face took an interesting hue as he palmed his face while the others looked away unsure how to take that comment.

"Well that explains who she is… but how did she get here?" Lashara asked folding her arms as she observed the odd girl behind Naruto.

"I can answer that one." Ryoko announced appearing from within Naruto once more. "Hi, I'm Ryoko." She introduced herself enjoying the looks of shock and awe the others were giving her. Naruto promptly hit her over the head with his hand. "Ow what was that for?" she asked angrily as she rubbed the lump that was forming.

"For scaring them half to death." Naruto stated calmly as Chiaia, who had fallen over in surprise managed to get back to her feet.

"Who…who are you?" she screamed pointing her weapon at Ryoko. Ryoko glanced over at her before simply floating over and lifting the girl by her sword with two fingers.

"You know pointing these things at people can be dangerous." Ryoko stated as Chiaia's face lost all color at how easily she was being man handled.

She was saved however when Naruto appeared behind Ryoko and began pulling her cheeks. "Do I have to tell Tenchi about your use of money on booze?" he questioned causing the girl to make an 'Urk!' sound as she quickly released Chiaia's weapon.

"Oh come on Pops!" she whined knowing it would annoy him "I'm just teasing her."

"Pops…?" Lashara asked unfamiliar with the term. "Just who are you exactly?" she questioned looking Ryoko dead in the eye.

"Kid kind of reminds me of Sasami when she gets angry." Ryoko mentioned with a smirk on her face as Naruto sighed.

"If you were to consider my relation to her using normal families as a reference, she'd be my step daughter." He explained.

"This is why I call him pops." Ryoko stated smugly knowing that he wouldn't do anything. "You must really be a princess if you don't even know what that means girlie."

Lashara bristled at the insult but managed to force herself to calm down in front of this unknown.

"I think you were explaining exactly how you came to be here?" the head maid stated calming everything down.

"Ah right…" Ryoko muttered rubbing her head idly. "Well to make things simple, because Naruto's been living in our dimension for about 20 years now his body is becoming more and more like mine, so because of that I can transmit myself to his location anytime I want. Also, he should be able to do everything I can, except maybe summon spirits." She paused as she turned back to Naruto who was patiently waiting for her to explain things. "Which brings me to why I'm here. Washu wants me to explain to you how our powers work." She explained causing Naruto to nod his head in acknowledgement.

Naruto sighed "I kind of figured, I've been noticing that I see a lot of numbers around now."

"Yeah, that's a good sign your beginning to see things the way I see them, just will things to happen and they should. Within reason." She added as she crossed her arms before rotating her body so that she was floating in the air upside down.

Naruto considered it, before he willed himself into the air. "Huh…so that's how you floated, interesting." He mused as all sorts of calculations flashed in his eyes.

"Was this your only reason to visit?" Kenshi asked curiously taking a seat on the grass.

"Nah wouldn't be any fun if I didn't hang around a bit and see what you two have been up to now would it?" Ryoko questioned slapping Kenshi on the back knocking him over.

"You're avoiding chores aren't you?" Naruto questioned causing Ryoko to stiffen up in surprise. The others sweat dropped seeing their interactions.

"Certainly they do act like family." Chiaia muttered rubbing her forehead. "What do you think Lashara-sama?" she questioned turning towards her master.

"Well if anything she's interesting." Lashara stated resting her chin on her palms.

Suddenly there was a beeping noise as Ryoko's wrist began to light up. "Who's calling me now?" Ryoko wondered as she brought it up so she could accept the call. "Yeah?" she asked only for Washu's face to enlarge knocking her over in surprise.

"Ryoko, change of plans Fuku-chan needs to come home right now!" the diminutive red-head shouted at her recovering daughter before the projection turned around to face Naruto. "Hi sweetie, how are things there? Sorry, but Seina just got an emergency call and Fuku needs to come back now." Fuku frowned unhappily as she let go of Naruto and grabbed Ryoko's hand before both of them flew right into Naruto and disappeared.

"Uh…what just happened?" Chiaia questioned somewhat confused.

"Fuku-chan, works with Seina, you know…that guy I was telling you about yesterday at lunch?" Understanding dawned on Chiaia who nodded her head.

"I get it now. Okay so that was rather short lived." She stated as Naruto shrugged.

"Seina can't ever really get a break." He explained "He's a decoy unit for the Galaxy Police force."

"Sounds tough." Lashara muttered with a sweat drop on her head.

Kenshi decided to add in his own thoughts. "Seina-nii-san seems to like it though."

Lashara nodded her head as she clapped her hands together, now for the rest of our stay here…" she began catching the boys' attention. "In order to pay for living expenses I propose you two to work in the dormitories…also it'd keep you out of trouble since you can't take classes here." Lashara stated looking at both of them.

"Work in the dorms?" Kenshi questioned looking at his mistress.

"Yup, you're my servants now, but it's not like money is just handed out in my country." Lashara stated sipping her tea as Chiaia decided to take a seat across from Kenshi.

"You country…is in some financial difficulty?" Kenshi asked worriedly. Naruto palmed his forehead

"No you idiot, she can't make our existence known." He stated causing Kenshi to glare at him.

"In short you should earn what you eat." Chiaia stated looking at them both.

"Well if it's about food, I can provide for myself." Kenshi stated glancing at the food he had around the clearing.

"Well that's true in your case." Chiaia muttered closing her eyes a small smile on her lips.

"Don't agree with him Chiaia!" Lashara shouted causing the red haired knight to chuckle. "Kenshi are you an animal?" the blonde shouted pointing at her youngest servant. I don't' remember raising one!" Kenshi, although surprised about the tirade scratched his chin in thought.

"But I don't really feel I need money here." He explained honestly. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"So if you go back to your homeland, what will you do if you need money?" Lashara questioned causing Kenshi to lean away from her.

"Borrow from Tenchi." Naruto answered instantly as he sipped his own tea. "Our family is self sufficient; we have the salaries of our resident GP officers, and the carrot farm we own and the Temple we run….so we're never really strapped for cash."

Lashara frowned as she stared at Naruto with a twitching eyebrow. "You…" she muttered unable to come up with a comment. "Besides…the ones living in the dorms are high ranking nobles! In case you need information or when you need help, it'll be useful to get acquainted with them don't you think?"

"When you put it that way…" Kenshi muttered looking determined. "I'll do it!" he announced causing Chiaia and Naruto to share a glance before they both sighed.

"Lashara-sama it's time." One of the other maids stated looking at a pocket watch

"Have a safe trip!" the maids and Naruto and Kenshi waved as Chiaia and Lashara made their way towards their classes. As they waved them off the head maid glanced at the two boys. "You two should get going as well."

"Right." Kenshi agreed as he and Naruto ran off towards the dormitory head's office. Hopping along a stone fence Kenshi paused to overlook the throng of students walking about. "This place sure is nice huh?" he asked Naruto who stopped behind him.

"Yeah, nice a peaceful." Naruto agreed as they noticed Mexiah nearby surrounded by a large group of girls.

Apparently she had noticed them as well as she waved in greeting "Kenshi-chan!" she clled out with a smile on her face.

Bowing back in greeting Kenshi and Naruto smiled as the girls around Mexiah glanced over at them. "Aren't they Lashara-sama's new servant boys?" one of the girls asked as waves of excitement rippled through the crowd as many of the girls blushed upon seeing them.

Startled by the stares Kenshi quickly ran away as Naruto sent a parting wave before he followed his young charge. "Ah, that startled me; I don't feel good when there are that many girls around." Kenshi muttered as he reached a stone corridor near their destination.

"Hm…that'll change." Naruto stated causing Kenshi to glare at him. "I'm not doing anything." Naruto stated simply causing Kenshi to sigh.

"Let's go, the office is right there." He stated pointing to the door at the end of the hall. Knocking on the door they heard a faint 'come in' before opening the door. "Hm? Ms. Principal?" Kenshi wondered curiously seeing the school principal in front of them.

"In addition to managing the faculty I also manage the student dorms." She explained knowing the question about to form on Kenshi's lips. "We'll have you two perform basic duties to gauge your skills first." She explained as the two boys stood in front of her. "Will that be alright?" she questioned. Smiling both boys answered with an affirmative. "Furthermore your salaries aren't fixed but each job has a level and a given point value, the amount of points you've earned will be your salary regardless of time spent." She stated causing the two to nod in understanding.

Standing she gestured for them to follow her. Leading them through a tunnel system she explained the housing system. "Basically there are four areas for the dorms." She began as they walked "The male dorms, the upperclassmen dorms, the underclassmen dorms, and the independent dorms for royalty like Lashara-sama. However the students of the male and independent dorms have their own servants to do the work. And the underclassmen tend to their everyday needs on their own. Therefore most of your work would be in the upperclassmen dorms."

"Don't they do anything once they become upperclassmen?" Kenshi asked curiously.

"The upperclassmen are formally recognized as Seikishi." The principle explained as they boarded a small platform which took them lower. "So they are in a position to be served. However the Holy Land is primarily a place of learning. If you're not a noble or royal you can't bring your own servants along."

"But all the upperclassmen are girls aren't they?" Kenshi asked cautiously a frown marring his face. "For us to work in that dorm…"

"What are you complaining for?" Naruto questioned curiously. "Not like you're going to see them naked or something like that."

"You might…"

"Oh…"

"So if anything happens to you please report it at once." The principle seemed to strain her smile just a little bit causing the boys to share a nervous glance. Reaching the end of their descent they entered a large control room like area. Where there was a larger woman over looking the work. "Hanna" the principle called out walking up to her.

"Hm?" the woman grunted turning around to face them.

"These boys are Kenshi-kun and Naruto-kun." She gave them a once over before rising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about this Principle?" she asked quirking an eyebrow. "They're still kids aren't they?" she asked causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"I'm quite a bit older than you I think." He muttered causing Kenshi to snicker. Naruto's fist promptly met his skull causing the woman's eyebrow to rise further in confusion.

"We're not in a position to be concerned about that are we?" the principle asked causing Hanna to laugh.

"I guess you're right about that." She muttered rubbing her head.

"Then I'll leave the rest to you." The principle stated as she left the room.

Hanna quickly let command to someone else as she beckoned the boys to follow her. "You guys had something like this below ground?" Kenshi wondered in surprise seeing two large conveyor belts moving along in front of him.

"Those who come to the Holy Land are the privileged classes and the Seikishi." Hanna explained with a smirk on her face. "We hide all the unsightly things underground. Just like how the water fowl hides its feet."

"But will it be okay to use the Ahou for things like this?" Kenshi questioned looking around the room.

"It's given the highest priority on power which comes from a vast place underground. So there's no need to worry." Hanna explained before she continued on. "More importantly you two should learn the job fast." She stated activating an elevator. "Even if we're shorthanded you'll still get fired if you don't work!"

The two boys smiled "YES!" they shouted in acceptance.

"It's annoying though, all the guys you train get taken away by money." Hanna muttered as the elevator doors opened allowing them to enter. "Every year the graduates take with them the servants they like."

"Sounds troublesome." Naruto muttered as the doors opened again allowing them to exit the shaft.

Walking through the storage area they entered what looked like a warehouse where another woman was talking to someone about the shipments. "Georgie." Hanna called out catching her attention.

"Huh?" she asked turning around.

Hanna pointed them out. "These are the guys I told you about yesterday. I'll leave you to teach them."

"Are you serious?" Georgia asked glancing up at Hanna unsurely.

"Don't give me that look." Hanna declared with a laugh as she slapped Georgie's back. "We should be grateful for his help!"

Following the new woman she led them to the dorms where she showed them how to exactly fold the sheets for the beds. "Like this got it?" she asked once she was done. Both boys nodded their heads in the affirmative while Kenshi went further and vocalized his thoughts.

"Yes!"

"Then try it out in the next room." Georgie stated placing her hands on her hips. In the next room Kenshi quickly replicated her work and in the room after that Naruto did the same. "Eh, not bad." Georgie complimented them honestly surprised. "Next would be…" she began walking over to a chute where she pulled it open. "Take this bag with the laundry; leave the door to the hallway open for ventilation, and you're done with your job. The beds in the rooms are all the same, but the cushions blankets are personal so don't mix up the numbers on the bags. And we're definitely not allowed to enter other rooms besides the bedrooms nor tamper or destroy their personal items. Got it?" she asked turning to them as they walked along the corridor.

"Yes." Kenshi and Naruto replied happily as she waved them off.

"Then I'll leave this area to you, I'll come by to help you two once I'm done." With that she left the two of them alone as she headed to her own section.

Barely ten minutes later they were done and standing next to the cart Georgie was using. "Georgie-san." Kenshi called out happily startling her.

"What's with you?" she questioned taking a few steps back. "Did you mess something up?"

"No, we're done and came to help out." Kenshi explained as Naruto looked around.

"You're done?" Georgie asked incredulously. "No way…" she muttered as she ran over to double check all the rooms.

"If it isn't good, I'll redo it…" Kenshi stated seeing her frantically checking them all.

"This is great." Georgie muttered tears of happiness flowing from her eyes. She then watched as the two boys worked in tandem to finish the rest of the rooms in a flash. "We hit the jackpot." She muttered happily seeing the two breeze through the rest of the rooms.

The next chore, laundry was hardly any different as the two quickly ironed out the shirts, folded them neatly and placed them in their proper shelf all in the span of a few seconds per shirt. Seeing the other workers shocked into silence Georgie clapped her hands. "Hey, you guys stopped working. Don't lose to the newbies."

Over the rest of the day Kenshi and Naruto proved to be quite adept at everything they were tasked with as their co-workers watched on in amazement as the two picked up everything in a matter of seconds.

Near mid-morning the two were carrying large packages on their backs when they spotted Aura walking alone in the shade. "Aura-sama!" Kenshi greeted cheerfully "It's almost time for classes to start, are you feeling unwell?"

"No, this is more of a habit of mine." Aura explained with a small smile. "Sorry to have worried you." She noticed their packages. "But what are you doing here?" she wondered.

"We're working at the Holy Land starting today." Kenshi explained simply

"Working?" Aura asked puzzled "But aren't you Lashara-sama's attendant?"

"Since we're in the Holy Land, we can get to know a lot of people." Kenshi explained as Naruto smiled while nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, though I'm sure Lashara-sama has her own thoughts." Naruto added in causing Aura to chuckle a bit knowing the shorter blonde's affection towards money.

"I see, then this is good timing." Aura stated a little more seriously. "There's been some trouble and I was just about to call a staff member." She explained causing both boys to share a glance.

"We'll see if we can help." Kenshi stated earning a nod from Naruto. Smiling Aura led them back from the area she had arrived from. "Did it get blown away by the wind?" Kenshi asked seeing a piece of cloth hanging from a vine partway down a cliff face.

"It was a prank." Aura explained sounding a little terse signaling she didn't find it all that amusing. Naruto made an 'hm' sound as he peered over the ledge, but otherwise remained silent.

"A prank?" Kenshi asked curiously wondering why someone would do such a thing.

"People from various countries come here, those who are Seikishi candidates and those who are not." Aura explained turning around to face the girl whom the prank was pulled on. The girl looked to be a first year wearing the normal black dress with green trimming, green hair, and a solemn expression as she rubbed her hands together nervously. "The difference in status, in customs. Their motives all vary." Aura added in as Kenshi frowned.

"Shall I get it for you?" Naruto asked smiling down at the girl who was almost a head shorter than him.

The girl looked up in surprise as Aura paused, her explanation of how the cloth came to be in its current location. "I…I don't want to trouble you…" she muttered sadly. The girl was on the verge of tears as Naruto sighed and turned to face her.

"Obviously it's important to you, so it won't trouble me at all." Naruto stated causing Kenshi to roll his eyes as he muttered 'womanizer' under his breath. Naruto sent him an annoyed glare before turning back to the girl who seemed a bit more spirited.

"Can you really get it back for me?" she asked hopefully clasping her hands in front of him. "Can you?" she asked again leaning forward causing Naruto to instinctively lean back.

"Uh sure." He stated with a grin as he stepped away from her and towards the ledge.

Aura smiled at the blonde's kind heart. "Kenshi could you go get some rope?" she asked planning to lower Naruto down so he could get it.

"Why?" Kenshi asked as Naruto climbed onto the stone wall separating them from the gap.

"So we can lower…" Aura began only for Naruto to jump scaring both girls as they hastily looked over the ledge. "NARUTO!" they screamed in shock as the boy seemingly threw himself to his death.

Therefore their surprise when Naruto simply floated down, grabbed the cloth, and floated back up was understandable. "What…how…did you just…what's going on?" the girl finally managed to ask stumbling over her words.

"Hm…" Naruto mused his feet firmly planted on the ground once more. "Simply put, I can fly." He stated with a smile.

"Tell us these things sooner!" Aura shouted hitting him over the head. "By everything holy you scared the daylights out of me!" she screamed causing him to lean away from her raising both hands in a feeble defense.

"I just learned I could this morning." He admitted laughing nervously. "No big deal really, I would've just used the vines to climb down and back if I couldn't have done that." Aura looked like she wanted to retort, but let it go when Kenshi placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Naruto-ji-san is an idiot; there's no talking sense into him." He informed her shaking his head sadly. Naruto calmly smacked him over the head with a fist.

"Anyways I'm glad I could help you get your precious item back…" Naruto paused realizing he didn't even know the girl's name.

"Lapis." She introduced herself smiling brightly as she gripped the handkerchief tightly within her hands. "Thank you Naruto-san, Kenshi-san, Aura-sama!"

Aura gave her a small smile "Let's go back to class Lapis." She advised the green haired girl.

"Ah, we should get going to." Kenshi muttered as he and Naruto grabbed the packs they were carrying, bowed and then ran off.

"She was pretty cute." Naruto mused rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"No womanizing!" Kenshi shouted trying to kick his uncle in the head only for the blonde to easily duck under it as he pulled away from the boy laughing the entire time. "Get back here!" Kenshi shouted giving chase.

The rest of the morning proved to be a bit busy, as the two found themselves running from spot to spot carrying large items back and forth for the senior workers. "Oi, don't stress yourselves out too much now." One of the male workers called out impressed by the boys' energy.

Smiling at the man's consideration both boys waved at him happily. "YES!" they called out before getting back to work.

"Ah, it's time to go help prepare lunch." Naruto noted checking the time. "Shall we go?" he asked Kenshi who nodded happily. In the kitchens there were a large number of workers busy preparing the food for the underclassmen, using large vats to hold everything needed.

"It's almost time for the underclassmen to have their meals! Make haste!" one of the supervisors announced as Naruto and Kenshi quickly began their work. As they worked the head chef came buy to provide tips for the rookies. "We may have a lot of delivery orders but we mustn't cut corners." He explained walking back and forth. "Do everything with care."

Kenshi turned and raised his hand "Excuse me!" he called out catching the man's attention. "I'd like to confirm something!"

"Let's see…" the man muttered walking over curiously. "Amazing…" he muttered seeing the food arrangement. "Your arrangement has an odd sense of grace to it." He muttered only to see Naruto was finished as well. "Oh my…both of you are brilliant." He declared honestly surprised to see such culinary talents in such young boys. "Did you learn from someone?"

"We learned by helping out my niece a lot." Naruto explained happily.

"Oh, what's this?" the chef asked pointing at some green strips near the back of Kenshi's platter.

"That's sliced bamboo." The boy explained cheerfully.

"I heard they used this technique in the royal courts." The chef muttered interested in the display. "This is quite impressive. In that case I'd like you both to deliver two of these at once." Naruto and Kenshi shared a smile before nodding their heads.

"Ah wait, we still have work to do." Kenshi muttered realizing they were being asked to physically deliver the food.

"Seems to be a request for you two specifically."

"Us?" Kenshi asked pointing at Naruto then at himself. They share a glance before shrugging their shoulders. Deciding to hurry the delivery up, both boys jogged over to the delivery house in good time. "I'm here with your order!" they called out as one each carrying one of the dishes.

They were greeted by an elderly man who gestured for them to follow him. "Ojou-sama, your lunch is here." He called out knocking on a large oak door.

"Come in." a girl's voice called out. Taking his cue the butler opened the door and allowed the two to enter.

"Excuse us." They bowed respectfully before entering the room. "Aura-sama?" Kenshi asked surprised seeing the dark elf once again.

"Sorry for the trouble Kenshi." She greeted cheerfully while her companion, the one who had granted them permission to enter, remained impassive as she adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, he's the one you were talking about?" she asked turning to give Kenshi a small smile. "Then the bigger one must be Naruto." She observed causing Naruto to chuckle sheepishly.

Setting their food down both boys greeted both girls as Aura introduced her companion. "Let me introduce her, she's Pope Gen's granddaughter. Lady Lithia Po Chiina."

"I'm Masaki Kenshi." Kenshi introduced himself with a bow.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto." Naruto greeted as he too bowed politely.

Lithia smiled "Nice to meet you Kenshi-san, Naruto-san." She greeted earnestly. "But to be honest you two are different from what I heard. You two are like stray dogs."

Naruto sweat dropped as Kenshi laughed. "I get that a lot." He declared laughing.

"Should I be insulted?" Naruto questioned more to himself than anything as he scratched the back of his head.

"How rude Lithia!" Aura scolded turning on her friend sharply. "They are not stray dogs! If you were to compare them to something, let it be proud wolves!"

"I prefer foxes myself." Naruto admitted with a shrug.

"It's no different than a wild beast right?" Lithia asked smugly.

"Good grief." Aura muttered somewhat exasperated by her friend's attitude. Naruto chuckled as did Kenshi. "Sorry about that, she's a bit foul mouthed." Aura apologized as she rose to her feet as Kenshi and Naruto pulled off the lid of the delivery boxes.

"She sure is honest." Kenshi stated handing Aura a boxed lunch. Aura gave a sheepish smile as she accepted the meal.

"I guess." Aura muttered as Naruto handed Lithia her lunch.

"Well we'll be of then." Naruto called out as they packed up the delivery boxes and left the room.

"Yes. Good job on your delivery, Naruto-san Kenshi-san!" Lithia called out after them as they ran off.

As the two boys made their way though the courtyard they were spotted by the group of girls who were with Mexiah earlier. "There they are!" one of them shouted as the two boys suddenly found themselves surrounded. "You're Lashara-sama's attendants right?" a blue haired girl asked clasping her hands in front of her.

"Y-yeah." Kenshi muttered nervously as a red haired girl pushed her way to the front, stepping in front of the blue haired girl who frowned slightly.

"Hey, there's something I'd like to consult you with…" she stated with a smile.

"Uh…okay…" Naruto muttered just as stumped as Kenshi was.

Suddenly a blonde haired girl stepped in front of the other "Hey, there's something I want to ask you…"

Before she could even finish a green haired girl popped up in front of her. "It's about Lashara-sama!"

Suddenly Kenshi found his hands clasped within the blue haired girl's "How about we go talk somewhere quiet?" she asked causing Kenshi to gulp nervously.

"Hey are you planning to keep them to yourself?" the red head asked angrily.

"That's not fair Boule-chan!" the green haired girl shouted at the blue haired one, now known as Boule.

"That's right let us talk to them as well!" one of the others shouted as they all started pressing forward causing the two bys to look around in both surprise and fear. Soon both boys found themselves being drowned in a sea of girls as they struggled not to get trampled as the girls pushed forward.

"Run!" Naruto shouted as they managed to break away. The girls proved to be persistent though as they quickly gave chase after the two boys. Slowly as the two led the girls around the entire campus more girls joined in, but just the same slowly the girls started dropping out of the chase, too tired to continue.

"We should probably help the ones who collapsed." Kenshi stated as they continued to run.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Yeah, but first let's get these last four tired out." He agreed as the last four girls staggered before collapsing. "Well that's that." He muttered lifting two of them up as Kenshi grabbed the other two. As the two started jogging back they noticed the Shurifon guards aiding the other students. "Lithia-sama!" Kenshi called out running into a clearing where a medical tent was set up. "These are the last of them!" he announced as they allowed the Shurifon guards to aid the four on their backs.

"Sorry for the trouble." Naruto muttered looking away.

"We'll be going now." Kenshi announced happily before turning to Aura. "See you tomorrow Aura-sama." Bowing their heads the two ran off towards the home they shared with Lashara and Chiaia.

As they entered the house, the first thing they saw was an angry Chiaia. "Don't come in here all dusty!" she shouted chasing the two out of the house.

"We're sorry!" they both shouted as they ran for the watering hose in order to wash themselves off. Wiping the grime of their face both boys sighed happily as they used a cloth beater in order to get the dust off their clothing so they could wash them later inside. As they cleaned themselves up they could hear their master laughing insanely.

"What's wrong with Lashara-sama?" Kenshi wondered worriedly.

"She's counting the money we earned." Naruto muttered with a twitching eyebrow.

"Oh…"

* * *

><p><span>A month later<span>

Naruto and Kenshi shared sheepish looks as they sat on either side of Mexiah who was calmly staring into the twitching eyes of her younger sister as she cut herself a piece of steak. "Why are you here so early Mexiah-sensei?" Chiaia asked tersely.

"Don't call me 'sensei' but 'nee-san'" Mexiah stated not looking away from Chiaia. "Here ahh~!" she shouted cheerfully trying to feed Kenshi who leaned away from her, obviously nervous around the older woman.

"Kenshi, Naruto, it's been about a month since you two started working in the dorms. How is it?" Lashara asked sensing that Chiaia was almost at her breaking point.

Naruto smiled "It's good, everyone's really nice to us." He stated as Kenshi avoided Mexiah's embraces.

"Everyone's been complimenting their work." Mexiah stated as she began rubbing Kenshi's head affectionately.

Lashara nodded her head in approval "That's the important thing." She stated sipping some tea. Once they finished their meal they all headed out towards the principle's office, well Chiaia was dragging Kenshi by the ears as they followed Lashara and Mexiah.

Naruto grinned as Kenshi begged Chiaia to let him go. "You two would make such a cute couple." He mused out loud causing Chiaia to blush deeply as Kenshi quickly turned away from his uncle to hide his reddening cheeks.

Naruto nodded approvingly 'Nice and quiet now…' he mused silently as the two continued to avoid each other's gaze occasionally shooting him a dirty look, not that he cared.

"You two must have had reliable parents with both chores and technical repairs as a given." The principle mused looking at their records.

"Ah…that…we observe a lot back home." Naruto stated not liking the topic of parents. "It's no big deal really." He muttered as Kenshi nodded in agreement.

"Well due to you, we've finished all of our repair jobs, and so we've decided to put you two in charge of another job." The principle stated causing the boys to share a curious glance.

"Uh…what's going on?" Naruto asked seeing Mexiah wearing a School Teacher's dress, and weird sharp looking glasses that gleamed in the artificial lighting of the room they were now in.

"Me…Mexiah-nee?" Kenshi questioned confused. "What are you doing?" Both boys eyed the whip in her hand nervously as she calmly batted it against her hand in a lazy manner as she stared them down.

"It's not Mexiah-nee, Masaki Kenshi, Namikaze Naruto. Call me 'Mexiah-san' zamasu"

"I'm officially concerned for the mental health of everyone here." Naruto stated with a straight face as his eye began to twitch.

"Zamasu?" Kenshi wondered worried that the pink haired teacher had gone insane.

This is the proper costume and speech for teaching in the other world, zamasu." Mexiah explained wit a smile on her lips as she pointed the whip at them.

"Whoever told you that; should be set on fire." Naruto said honestly as Kenshi looked away.

"Do you have any objections zamasu?" Mexiah asked ignoring Naruto's comment.

"Uh…no, what's the job this time?" Kenshi asked nervously as he plastered on a smile.

Mexiah grinned, unnerving the two boys as she raised her whip. "There are many upperclassmen; hoping to make you two work as estheticians, zamasu."

"Say what now?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "An Esthetician?"

"Helping them in their bathing, zamasu." Mexiah clarified for them.

"Wait…that's not what an Esthetician does…" Naruto mumbled crossing his arms. "An Esthetician helps provide advice for facial makeup and beauty."

"No one asked you zamasu!" Mexiah snapped at him causing Naruto to shut up as she smiled kindly at them both.

"Basically what you two will be doing is washing the hair and bodies of the Seikishi, zamasu."

"Um…I remembered something we have to do…" Kenshi declared walking away with Naruto who rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We'll be going now."

"This job gives high points zamasu" Mexiah stated grabbing them by the collar.

"Uh…but…" Kenshi muttered nervously as he struggled to get away.

"Kenshi, Naruto, you two should be happy to get such a desired job." Lashara stated as she and Chiaia stepped forward.

Naruto looked away "Uh…it's a little embarrassing." He muttered rubbing his head. "I'm not cut out for this sort of thing."

"Liar." Kenshi muttered glaring at his uncle. "You just don't want to get caught staring." Naruto merely chuckled weakly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's work!" Lashara shouted startling both of the boys.

"Yes, it is a dignified job, zamasu." Mexiah added in adjusting her glasses.

"We've never done this kind of work before." Kenshi tried to explain as he raised his arms in defense.

"There's always a first time for everything!" Lashara countered impassively. "You want to do it don't you?" she asked stepping forward and whispering into their ears. "If the Seikishi requested you to be an Esthetician it means they're interested in you! Didn't I tell you? Your role will increase the chances of you going home!"

"We can leave anytime as long as that step-daughter of mine decides to bring us back." Naruto added in as a form of counter. "Unlike her I don't know how to lock onto similar energies and teleport there."

Suddenly both boys found a hand on their shoulders. "Relax zamasu." Mexiah stated with a creepy grin on her face. "If it's your first time I'll teach you very carefully, zamasu." She explained

"Eh? Hold it Mexiah-nee!" Kenshi screamed as she dragged them off towards the doors.

"Hm…" Naruto mused as he was dragged alongside Kenshi. "Perhaps this will be good for my wife." He stated as the doors slammed behind them.

"Now let's begin zamasu!" Mexiah shouted excitedly.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Naruto shouted in a surprised tone.

"W-wait!" Kenshi screamed in a terrified voice.

"Should we be worried?" Chiaia asked Lashara who folded her arms.

"That's…a very good question." She admitted without much pause causing Chiaia to sweat drop.

"HOT!" Kenshi screamed startling the two girls. When the doors opened again Kenshi was pale as death as he remained unresponsive while Naruto shook his head as if to rid an image from his mind multiple times.

"Kenshi? Kenshi!" Chiaia shouted slapping Kenshi lightly on the face. "Pull yourself together Kenshi!"

"Mexiah…Kenshi's soul is falling out…and you look kind of radiant." Lashara muttered confused by the turn of events. "Naruto do you know what's going on?"

"Hot wax isn't meant to be used like that." Naruto muttered shaking his head repeatedly causing the two girls listening to him to blush as a certain image entered their minds.

"It felt great zamasu." Mexiah stated blushing like a girl who just experienced her fist time dressed in nothing but a towel.

"Nee-san what did you do?" Chiaia asked nervously as she stopped trying to snap Kenshi out of his daze.

"I don't really remember. So I overdid it without thinking. Teehee zamasu" Chiaia's face reddened as Lashara seemed concerned.

"Mexiah, you didn't teach him anything that'll cause problems later on did you? Kenshi is still underage!" She asked nervously as she sent a glance at Naruto, "what's wrong with him anyways?"

"Hm…childhood trauma?" Mexiah wondered as Naruto continued shaking his head back and forth. "He froze up when I lit a candle." Naruto visibly shivered at the word candle.

"Candles don't go there…candles don't go there…normal people don't put candles there…" he repeated as a mantra causing the girls to become concerned for his sanity.

"Do not worry, zamasu…I properly taught him what he shouldn't do." Mexiah stated with a chortle.

"Taught him?" Lashara asked aghast.

"You crazy freak!" Naruto shouted pointing a shaky finger at her. "You hypnotized him! You turned him into a freaking massaging maniac!"

"We still need to experiment…err I mean practice on some people though." Mexiah admitted ignoring Naruto once again. Lashara instantly stared at Chiaia.

"Eh…?" Chiaia gaped as Mexiah pointed at her.

"Masaki Kenshi…GO! Zamasu!" she shouted causing Kenshi to finally blink a few times before he started approaching Chiaia slowly his eyes dull and fixated on her.

"H-hold it!" Chiaia shouted backing away from him. "Kenshi your eyes aren't normal!"

"Anything you say I futile!" Mexiah declared as Naruto palmed his face in exasperation. "Right now he will faithfully fulfill any mission he's given zamasu!" Lashara sent Mexiah an odd stare as she crossed her arms.

"I'm so glad hypnosis doesn't work on me." He muttered running a hand through his hair.

"Hypnosis…?" Lashara asked staring at the larger of her two servants.

"He's easily susceptible to it because of Fuku-chan's mother." Naruto explained simply.

Lashara laughed nervously. "There aren't any problems now are there?" she asked worried.

"Well no…he won't harm anyone…physically." Naruto stated scratching his head seemingly over his little spell of mental trauma. "But…well you'll see." He stated as Chiaia was captured and carried through the double doors. Interested Lashara made to enter the doors to see what was going on only to be stopped by Naruto. "I wouldn't if I were you." He stated simply causing her to blink in surprise.

Suddenly the doors burst open as a nearly naked Chiaia ran out "I…I'll never forgive you guys!" she shouted in a very high pitched voice before running away. "MORONS!"

Lashara blinked in surprise as Kenshi walked out his hands still making a grabbing motion. "Massaging machine huh?" she asked with a grin. Naruto groaned as he looked away.

"This can't be good." He mused seeing his master's grin.

"Let's spread the word so he can get more experience zamasu." Mexiah stated, her left eye bruised and swollen shut as a bit of blood trickled out of her nose due to the parting blow Chiaia had landed before running away.

Naruto merely rubbed his forehead to stem an oncoming headache as the victims began piling up. "I knew it…" he muttered as he gave a letter of apology to everyone involved on Kenshi's behalf with a detailed explanation on what happened.

A few days later found Naruto and Kenshi cleaning one of the bathing rooms before they stood in a line with three other girls along with their group leader who was inspecting the work. "Good job, now let's fill them with hot water and greet the people from the Holy Land!" the leader announced satisfied with their work.

"Is our job done once the tubs are filled?" Kenshi asked curiously pointing at himself.

"After carrying the victims of your massages some of our staff strained their backs. And now we're short-handed, so you'll be filling in for them." She informed them looking away as Kenshi looked down at his feet. "Besides the two of you are in great demand by the Seikishi, though I am a bit reluctant, I agreed to at least let you two wash their backs."

Naruto sighed heavily as he calmly grabbed Kenshi by the collar as the boy tried to escape. "If I have to suffer this so do you." He muttered giving Kenshi a glare.

"I'm sorry." Kenshi muttered as his eyes started watering.

Naruto sighed again as he released Kenshi as the girls started walking in. "Come on let's get to work."

"It's Kenshi-chan!" the green haired girl from before shouted seeing them. "Kenshi-chan and Naruto-chan are here!"

"Really?" the others asked excitedly causing Naruto to twitch in annoyance.

"Naruto…chan?" he asked almost choking on the word.

"So are you two going to wash our backs?" Boule asked excitedly causing the two boys to nod stiffly as they looked away even if the girls were covered by their bathing attire.

Setting up stations next to each other Naruto and Kenshi began to work on washing the girls' back as Boule and her friends went to Kenshi while the others went to Naruto who proved to be faster and more efficient at the job. "I'm not being too rough am I?" Naruto asked when one of the girls gave a cute moan.

"No…it's just…it feels like a fox is walking on my back." She whispered with a blush on her face as Boule experienced a similar feeling.

"It's like a little Koro-chan is walking on my bare back!" she commented trying not to giggle as Kenshi worked on her back.

"Hey Kenshi-kun the top too please?" the blonde haired girl that hung around Boule pleaded as she bounced her breasts in front of Kenshi.

"Ah, but your hands can reach there." Kenshi stated evasively.

"But I want you to wash them" the girl stated causing Naruto to chuckle at his nephew's misfortune.

"Hold it Jeritz!" the red-head shouted scolding the blonde. "Be considerate to the next person!"

"Kenshi-chan me next!" the green haired girl called out happily.

"I'm after her!" another called out as a small argument broke out between some of the girls. Naruto and Kenshi shared a look before sighing.

"Hey Naruto-kun…how does dropping by my room later sound?" the girl Naruto was currently washing asked. Stumbling a bit Naruto quickly corrected himself coughing to hide his surprise.

"I don't think I heard you right." He muttered causing the girls to giggle.

"I asked if you wanted to drop by my room later." She repeated causing Naruto to look away.

"I was worried you said that." He whispered softly. "Uh…ask Lashara-sama…" he muttered. "Can't do anything that would sully her name right?" he asked raising a finger. "I am her retainer after all."

"Okay!" the girl chirped and suddenly Naruto felt a pit forming in his stomach.

"So tired…." Kenshi moaned as they were finally released near sunset.

"Shut up Kenshi." Naruto moaned as he covered his head. "This is all your fault in the first place."

"Yo Kenshi-kun, Naruto-kun!" Ulyte greeted as he walked up to meet them.

"Ulyte-sensei." Kenshi greeted in return as he lifted his head. Naruto merely waved a hand before it sank back down to cover his head.

"I've heard about you two and your work." The man stated as he stood next to them. "I heard you're doing great work. Isn't it great? A flock of women are fighting over you. It's every man's dream!"

"There's nothing fun about it at all." Kenshi moaned as he lowered his head to rest it on the guardrail.

"It would be more fun if I didn't have to worry about appearances." Naruto added in before covering his face again with a groan.

"I'm not even sure if I can keep up with this." Kenshi muttered standing straight.

Ulyte smiled softly. "You might think that because you're in the Holy Land."

"Don't you think it's kind of strange?" Kenshi asked causing Ulyte to laugh softly.

"It might be for you who came from a different world." He admitted "But we're used to it." He added in. "Some say this custom originated from another world."

"If you're trying to say its okay to go overboard please…don't." Naruto muttered waving it off as he tried to recover. "Last time someone went overboard around me, my captain ended up with 8 wives."

Ulyte looked up in thought before blanching. "I see…" he muttered rubbing his chin. "Perhaps moderation is best hm?" he wondered aloud before he shrugged it off.

"Come to think of it when we were washing their backs we saw this crest on their lower backs." Kenshi added in.

Naruto groaned and sat up. "That?" he muttered rubbing his eyes. "Probably a contraceptive seal." He stated surprising Ulyte who was about to explain it. "Only reason to put a seal near there unless it's a tattoo."

"Exactly right Naruto-kun, so if a girl invites you don't hesitate to accept." The teacher grinned causing the two boys to share embarrassed looks. "Oh my, Kenshi-kun I could understand, but even Naruto-kun is embarrassed."

"I know for a fact that someone I know is somehow recording everything I do here, and she won't let me live it down if I accept even one invitation, she'll blackmail me and make me do so many horrendous things…I can't do it…I'm too scared…" Naruto stated cowering his head. 'More like I'm just too damn tired recently to throw out my hips.'

"I see…" Ulyte muttered feeling sorry for the blonde.

"Kenshi-chan!" Mexiah shouted as she ran over to them vaulting over the railing before jumping into Kenshi's arms.

"Mexiah…san…sensei…nee-chan?" Kenshi muttered confused on what to call her. "What's going on?"

"Don't ask anything! Just take me and let's run right now!" she shouted causing the two girls near the railing where she had vaulted over to squeal in delight. Naruto frowned and looked over to where she had come from.

"Oh…that might be the reason." Naruto stated pointing out a large yellow robot…with guns on it…and 6 irate women…well Yukine wasn't angry, so it made 5 irate women. "Yeah…I'm gone." Naruto muttered as he used his new found flight abilities to fly away from harm as Kenshi was forced to pick up Mexiah and run.

Naruto sweat dropped as they destroyed one of the towers in their pursuit as he lazily flew above them. "Flying makes getaways so much easier." He mused floating on his back.

"Naruto!" Looking down he saw Lashara waving him down while standing next to the principle. "Urk…" Naruto muttered sensing danger.

"Yes?" he asked floating idly as he came down to eye level with them. "Lashara-sama?"

"We have to go to the principle's office…with them." She pointed out to the forest where the pursuit was still going on.

He sighed "I understand." He muttered before vanishing. He returned minutes later with all 8 in hand "I got them" he announced dumping them on their feet in front of the principle. The reprimand was swift and absolute as the group found themselves forced into a leave of absence until they fixed what they had destroyed. Naruto sighed "I didn't even do anything."

Later that night at the baths. "Today was tiring." Kenshi mumbled as he and Naruto relaxed in the bath. "Hm?" he mumbled seeing a sparkle up above them.

"Don't do it…" Naruto muttered sensing Kenshi's movements.

"But…"

"Don't…do…it…" Naruto growled.

"Fine. Ero-Ji-san." Sullenly Kenshi sat back down. Waiting for Naruto to drift to sleep Kenshi excitedly made his way up to the shiny objects. "OHHH crystals!" he whispered excitedly.

"I said don't do it!" Naruto shouted pegging Kenshi in the head with a wash basin.

"I'm sorry" Kenshi mumbled subconsciously as swirls took place of his eyes.

The next morning found them all in front of the wreckage with the materials needed to replace the tower. "Let's get to work." Naruto sighed as he began drawing out the blueprints for the building having memorized it thanks to his new computing abilities. "Kenshi will be leading you while I do most of the heavy lifting considering Wan's mechanoid was deemed to dangerous for use by the principle. "

The inventor winced as everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked defensively.

Kenshi sighed as Lashara and Maria got into another argument. "It might've been faster if it was just me and Naruto." He muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright here's the next chapter of Saint Fox Tales. Please tell me if it was better than the last chapter and what could be done to make it better.

The only reason for Ryoko's visit was to let Naruto know he could use her abilities however this does mean his normal Chakra abilities are gone. More or less he's like a male Ryoko in this story only with a different personality. In this story his abilities aren't what make Naruto, Naruto. It's the way he interacts with the others.

Don't like it? Don't read it. And if you're going to complain about my decision don't bother I won't change it no matter how much people beg me to.


	4. One's Treasure

Alright here we go with the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. Some readers wanted Naruto to have more involvement than he had in Officer Kitsune, which might be hard since I have him as unable to pilot the Seikishi. And in my opinion he was pretty involved in Officer Kitsune as it was. Well either way I'll try and see what I can do.

*EDIT* I'll get him more involved at the time the holy land gets attacked.

Alright I guess not many people like this…I admit that kind of hurts, but I'll finish it anyways. You guys can expect random appearances by Ryoko as she is acting as a messenger between Tenchi and the gang and Naruto and Kenshi. Other than that she doesn't play a major role in the story.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at Kenshi in something akin to suspicion as they worked on rebuilding the tower. "That guy was up to something." He muttered as he followed Mexiah's instructions as he slowly lowered a large number of bricks while Kenshi, with Aura's help nailed in the supports. Glancing around, he could Chiaia and Yukine applying the mortar<p>

"Looks like we're going to finally finish." Lashara stated as she, along with Maria sat underneath umbrellas watching the entire proceedings.

"We've finished earlier than expected." Mari agreed sipping her drink.

"Say that after doing something to help." Naruto muttered with a twitching eyebrow. Luckily Lithia was there to scold them for him.

"You two, say that after actually doing some work." She admonished placing her hands on her hips.

"They said, 'you're in the way move over!' it can be helped." Lashara stated proudly. Only Mexiah could see Naruto palming his face.

"Naruto what's wrong with you?" She asked before he could float off in a different direction.

"Oh nothing really." Naruto stated smiling at her.

"Not getting in the way is also an important job." Maria added in causing Naruto to trip and fall in midair.

"Are you really okay?" Naruto simply held up a sign saying "I'm fine…"

When the sun began to set everyone gathered at the base of the tower to watch as Kenshi and Aura placed the final touch on the building. The two double checked the spire like thing one last time before nodding. "FINISHED!" Kenshi announced as everyone began clapping.

* * *

><p><span>One's Treasures<span>

Later the two were ordered to stand near the baths as the girls cleaned themselves up. "A bath after a day's hard work is really something." Lashara moaned in satisfaction as she sank a little lower into the water.

Sending her cousin a sarcastic smile Maria spoke "How shocking." She began "Just what did you do?" she asked.

Creaking a single eye opened Lashara offered a similar smile "Isn't that the same as you?" she asked curiously. "Wider baths really are more relaxing." She added in sighing happily.

"It's really helpful we finished work early." Mexiah stated as Kenshi and Naruto looked like they wanted to say something, but they dutifully kept their backs to the girls, Kenshi looking a little sheepish and Naruto looking bored.

Aura, who was leaning against the bath's edge smiled in thought. "Thanks to today, I learned it takes a lot of effort and manpower to maintain the Dorms. That was a good experience."

Wan seemed to be thinking as she smiled "I'm happy I got a lot o data for my mechanoid." She stated reminding the boys as to how this all happened in the first place.

"I'm sorry…" Kenshi muttered slumping his shoulders as Naruto palmed his face in exasperation.

It was then that Lashara noticed how far Yukine, Lithia, and Chiaia were from the rest of the group. "What's wrong Lithia-dono? You seem quite sullen."

"Chiaia-dono and Yukine to." Maria noted curiously as the two royalty members leaned forward just a little to look at the three women better. "Don't just stay in that corner."

Yukine, Chiaia, and Lithia said nothing at first. Instead they maintained their expressions of worried, tired, and annoyed respectively. "I'm appalled at your indifference!" Lithia nearly shouted startling the boys. "Knowing the cause of the riot yesterday, that wild beast is right over there!" she shouted pointing at Kenshi's back.

"AHHAHAHA, We're wild beats now; eh Kenshi?" Naruto asked laughing somewhat loudly.

"Please shut up Ji-san."

Apparently Lithia wasn't done either though as she continued to speak. "How can you stay calm soaking yourselves so vulnerably?"

"Because I'm as innocent as an angel?" Naruto offered without turning around.

"Shut up you demon in human skin!" Lithia barked out causing Naruto to chuckle. "So mean Lithia-sama."

"They aren't looking right now, so it's okay." Mexiah stated smiling amicably. "Also, they've been working here for a few days; they got quite a reputation you know?"

Lashara nodded her head. "I've already made arrangements to loan out Naruto to some of the upperclassmen." She stated causing Naruto to stumble even though he wasn't moving.

"Lashara-sama…?" he asked stunned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just some of the Seikishi were interested in you and asked if they could borrow you for a night."

"So basically you just pimped me out?" Naruto muttered before palming his face as the girls giggled.

"If by that you mean, I'm giving you to a bunch of hormonal women, for my own benefit then yes, I would be 'pimping' you out." Lashara admitted unashamed.

"Yeah besides, the way they wash feels very good." Wan stated holding up a finger in explanation. "I've been hearing some of the girls requesting a fully body wash from Naruto already." Said blonde merely tucked his head when the girls turned their attention onto him.

"A full body wash…huh?" Aura asked, clearly amused.

"My, did that lead into a horizontal dance?" Mexiah added in giggling. As the teasing continued Naruto just lowered his head in a resigned manner.

"Enough about that, I'm here about the post work meeting!" Lithia declared looking sternly at all of them. "Which is why anything related to washing is unnecessary!" she shouted as Chiaia nodded in agreement. "I'd like those beasts to leave immediately!"

"Indeed" Aura conceded "It might be dangerous for us just to have our backs washed." There was a varied reactions as everyone recalled what had happened the last time. Lithia's face turned even sourer as she glared at Kenshi's back. Chiaia seemed to be remembering a particularly bad memory and Yukine just sank further into the water in embarrassment.

"It can't be helped then." Mexiah stated as the boys turned around as the teacher addressed them. "So anything related to washing is unnecessary." Mexiah explained to Kenshi.

"Understood." He stated happily as Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well then we'll be going!" they announced beginning to head for the door.

"However…" Mexiah began grabbing both of them by the collar. "We need you both to participate in the meeting." For some reason the way she said it had both boys trying to break free, and for all his strength Naruto simply couldn't get away.

"This is a girl's bath." Kenshi tried to say in order to get out of stripping.

"Forget about those trifling matters and come in." se stated grabbing a hold of their aprons.

"Kenshi, Naruto I permit it." Lashara stated. Maria nodded in agreement "I don't mind either." She added in.

Naruto began chuckling nervously as Kenshi began trying to break free as well. "We're not getting out of this are we…?"

"Nope!" Mexiah stated all too cheerfully.

"I greatly admire Kenshi and Naruto's skills as co-workers." Aura stated signaling she didn't mind either. The three who had sat further away did seem to mind though as Lithia glared at them both.

"My goodness! You people…" Lithia trailed off unable to properly form the words.

"Come to think of it, I owe Kenshi a massage." Wan stated making certain grabbing motions with her hands. Both boys suddenly went stone cold as everyone realized something.

"I didn't do anything, just for clarity's sake." Naruto stated pointing at Kenshi. "It's all Kenshi's fault."

"You traitor!" Kenshi screamed shocked by his uncle's blatant betrayal.

"In that case I have no objections." Lithia stated resting a palm on her cheek. Naruto's blood ran cold as he gazed upon her expression.

"Well then…let's strip them." Mexiah stated happily causing both boys to freak out. "HAI~!" the others shouted in agreement converging on the two.

It took all of five seconds to completely strip the two men before allowing them to enter the baths. Kenshi was silently sniffling feeling violated as Naruto sighed and draped a towel over his face. "Okay you girls had your fun, let's get this meeting over with listening to Kenshi whine is getting on my nerves."

"So cruel…" everyone in the room thought simultaneously.

Yukine felt sorry for him and slowly began petting his head causing Chiaia to sigh heavily "Now, then let's begin." Mexiah stated happily, once overcoming the shock of Naruto's cruel words about Kenshi. "Eh, we've already gained permission from the principal. So we can go back to school tomorrow." She paused before tilting her head to the side. "That's all."

"I HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL THAT FOR THIS?" Kenshi shouted in shock as he pointed an accusing finger at Mexiah. Naruto grunted but otherwise didn't move or say anything else. "Besides weren't you the root of all this in the first place?"

"Then you can make me strip to…just this piece though." She stated pulling at the cloth clinging to her body.

Chiaia blanched as Kenshi backed away from her, stunned. "It's okay." He muttered in defeat as he sank into the water.

Naruto and Kenshi sat away from the others both sighing in relief. "By the way Kenshi, where did you get those scratches?" Naruto asked grabbing Kenshi's wrist so he couldn't hide it.

"I scratched it on some rubble." Kenshi quickly shouted trying to keep a secret apparently.

"Hm…" Naruto mused narrowing his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt?" Yukine asked as she and Chiaia made their way over in concern. Kenshi's focus gravitated to Yukine's bust before he quickly turned around. "I'm fine." He muttered causing Chiaia to growl.

"Just where were you looking huh?" she shouted stomping on him, dunking him underneath the water.

Naruto sweat dropped. "You do know that lets him see a lot more than cleavage...right?" Chiaia blushed and quickly pulled away and sat down to hide herself better.

"Shut up Ero-baka." She mumbled causing Naruto to lower his head in mock pain. "She's picking up things from Kenshi…"

* * *

><p>Later that night Naruto could be found hiding in the trees with a pair of binoculars along with Chiaia and Lashara. "I knew it…" he muttered seeing Kenshi running across the Swan. "That idiot likes those crystals way too much."<p>

"You practically raised him; any ideas why?" Lashara asked curiously as she laughed recalling Chiaia referring to Kenshi as a 'Large Koro'

"Well it's probably to do with the fact that they resemble Ryoko's ship." Naruto explained sitting down properly as he handed the binoculars back to Chiaia.

"You mean that weird women who came out of your stomach right?" Chiaia asked watching as Kenshi moved a bush, revealing a large hole before he jumped in and covered it up.

"The same, her ship, Ryo-ohki, has a body structure similar to those crystals." Naruto explained calmly "He even has a necklace made from a part of Ryo-ohki."

"I see…" Lashara muttered rubbing her chin. "In either case we have to make him stop digging though. It'd be bad if the ship fell apart because of all these holes."

"Right." Naruto and Chiaia agreed as they stood up.

Popping his head out the hole Kenshi looked around before grinning when he saw the crystal in his hands. "Hm?" he wondered seeing a foot in front of him. Slowly looking up his face slowly drained of color as he saw Lashara, Chiaia, and Naruto all standing over him the latter two looking annoyed.

"What did I tell you about those crystals huh?" Naruto asked dragging Kenshi by the ears into the castle.

"I'm sorry!" Kenshi cried out pathetically as Chiaia folded her arms and followed after the blonde as Lashara chuckled following behind them.

"I get that it reminds you of Ryo-ohki, but this is ridiculous!" Naruto continued to rant before depositing Kenshi on his ass as Lashara took a seat on the couch in front of him.

"Kenshi…" she began picking up the crystal. "We get that these remind you of your precious sister, but you can't go digging these up, what if it messes with the Swan's mobility?" She asked jabbing him a bit with the crystal.

"No way…I fill the holes back up." Kenshi denied unconcerned.

"Oh really?" Chiaia asked grunting in annoyance, than tell me why the maids are often noting large holes all around the Swan?" she asked glaring at him, causing him to bow his head in apology. "You're lucky Naruto explained a bit about your home to us, how your family is different from the others. Otherwise you'd be written off as a loon for your excuse."

"I understand…" Kenshi muttered sadly as he closed his eyes.

Moving to grab the back of his collar Chiaia accidentally missed when he leaned forward and instead grabbed a string that had been around his neck. Pulling she only realized her mistake until after the pendant on which the string was attached fell to the floor horrifying Kenshi who stared at it in shock. "Eh…" she muttered shocked by her own mistake.

Naruto covered his eyes and sighed. "This isn't going to be fun." He muttered. Just as he said that Chiaia noticed the look Kenshi was giving her.

"It…it's not something to cry over right?" she asked desperately as it seriously looked like she was bullying him. Quickly turning to face another direction Chiaia mumbled a bit softer "I'll fix it and return it to you."

"It's okay Chiaia…you're clumsy after all…" Kenshi managed to say through his sniffling.

"I…I can get someone skilled to fix it for me!" she stated quickly "Enough already stop crying!" Chiaia finally caved as Kenshi continued to sniffle. "Naruto help me!" Naruto looked away whistling innocently. "Some help you are!"

* * *

><p>The next day found the two boys going about their duties all over the Holy Land as Chiaia tried to find someone who could fix the pendant. "What about that other thing?" Dagmyer asked his attendant. Naruto glanced over at them as the group of girls who were always with Mexiah greeted them. "Yes…that will be tonight." She began before the two noticed the commotion. Naruto calmly looked away as he and Kenshi left the area.<p>

"What an eyesore." Dagmyer muttered angrily.

"Leave the blonde demon to us." A voice spoke causing Dagmyer to look over his shoulder as a pair of eyes peered at him from the bush. "He is our target, when you begin your plans we will stop the blonde from interfering."

Dagmyer smirked "I don't know who, or what you are, but if you can do as you say than by all means go ahead." The eyes seemed to nod before simply vanishing from sight causing Dagmyer's attendant to frown in worry.

Naruto smiled as Kenshi went off to bed. "Today was another good day." He muttered walking a bit outside as Chiaia sat near a window apparently having resolved to make a replacement cord.

"Who would've thought there was a way here from Wan's lab?" Kenshi asked happily as he managed to escape without Chiaia noticing.

"Going back for more crystals?" Naruto asked tripping Kenshi. "You never learn do you?" he asked only to pause as something below them moved.

"Hm?" Kenshi wondered when he noticed Naruto wasn't scolding him anymore. Getting to his feet he followed his uncle's gaze and frowned seeing a figure walk out of Wan's lab. Glancing at Naruto who nodded Kenshi jumped down and stood near the entrance as the person checked back inside before sliding out. "Who are you?" he asked calmly causing the person to turn to face him quickly. Charging at him the person tried to stab him, but Kenshi simply moved to her right and flipped her onto her stomach and pinned her arm behind her back. "A girl?" he wondered when she gasped in pain.

Suddenly a second figure dropped down in an attempt to free the other but was held up by Naruto who caught her wrist mid swing. "You know…attacking my nephew isn't really the best move you can make," he stated as the newest addition tried to break away. Suddenly the would be decoy pulled her suit to the side enough to flash Naruto causing him to loosen his guard just enough for her to kick him away before attacking Kenshi who dodged easily enough, but it did the job of getting him to let go as the first girl disappeared quickly while the decoy ran for it.

"I knew your perversion would be bad for us." Kenshi muttered as he placed an ear to the ground listening for their footsteps.

"You try focusing with that right in front of your face." Naruto groused as they chased after the thief. Landing on a lower level the two looked around only to notice Dagmyer and his attendant nearby.

"Truly a lot of boorish people tonight." He muttered as if they were interrupting something. And for all intents and purposes it looked exactly like that as he held his attendant within his arms.

"Did someone else come through here?" Kenshi asked as Naruto regarded them carefully.

"That person went down there." Dagmyer stated pointing towards the railing. Kenshi nodded and vaulted over the railing as Naruto slowly followed after him.

"What are you planning Dagmyer…" he asked softly before jumping after his charge.

"Oh…it's the decoy." Kenshi muttered having pulled off the cloak of the person he was chasing. "Turning back won't do us any good though."

"You're from the other world aren't you?" the stranger asked causing Kenshi to step back. "No…I'm from Kouchi." He stated unsteadily before a sudden blinding light distracted him. Using his ears he managed to find the direction and began giving chase. "Naruto that way!" he shouted pointing ahead of him.

"Right." Naruto called back taking to flying instead of running. Suddenly something tackled him out of the sky "Gah, what the hell?" he shouted as his attacker suddenly pulled out a sword intent on ending his life. "Piss off!" Naruto shouted punching a hole through his attacker's body, causing them to fall off to the side as Naruto climbed to his feet. "Shit, I lost them." He muttered as Kenshi caught up with him.

"What the…" Kenshi muttered as Naruto's assailant began disappearing into the air as their body disintegrated.

"We're not just dealing with our former employer anymore." Naruto stated as he watched the dust scatter in the winds. "Demons are coming out to play as well."

"Tch, just keeps getting better right Ji-san?" Kenshi asked as Mexiah came into view.

"Oh? What are you two doing here at this hour?" she asked curiously.

"Mexiah-nee-chan…" Kenshi greeted

"I heard the thief came around here." Mexiah explained her own presence as she joined them.

"She just left." Naruto grunted in an annoyed manner "You just missed her." Mexiah ignored the sarcastic tone and looked around.

"She's pretty good." Kenshi added looking over at Mexiah only to freeze before looking elsewhere. "Uh…" he muttered unsurely as Naruto glanced over inquisitively, only to end up tilting his head back as his nose spurted a worrying amount of blood.

"Hm?" Mexiah wondered curiously glancing at them oddly. "Oh this?" she asked realizing what had gotten their attention. "I just got out of a bath." She explained calmly as if it were natural for her to be nearly naked out in the open as she was only wearing a long unbuttoned shirt and a pair of panties. And this is the female dormitories isn't it?" she asked casually making both boys embarrassed as they looked anywhere but at her.

"There are male worked too though aren't there?" Kenshi asked nervously.

"Clothing isn't important in emergencies." Mexiah stated seriously. "The thief's probably still around the area." She explained grabbing Kenshi's hand and leading him away. Pausing to takea sniff she geld her nose fanning the air in front of her."You two reek of sweat." She stated.

Naruto sniffed as well. "Eh…you're right." He muttered making a face of disgust.

"Let's take a bath together." Mexiah suggested causing Naruto to grin as Kenshi suddenly looked up at her in shock.

"Good idea." Kenshi's face went even paler as he started fidgeting within Mexiah's grasp.

"I don't think that's such a good idea!" he whined trying to free himself, but despite his efforts Mexiah proved to be too strong as she easily kept her grip and continued to drag him off.

Stripping down Naruto calmly began scrubbing the sweat and grime off his body as Mexiah playfully scrubbed a reluctant Kenshi down as well. "Oh get over it, not like you'll get away from her." Naruto remarked looking over his shoulder. "Might as well enjoy it."

"You're not helping Ji-san!" Kenshi cried out angrily causing Naruto to shrug his shoulders as he rinsed himself off before heading over to the bath and slowly submerged himself.

Rinsing off the young boy in front of her Mexiah smiled as she grabbed him and joined Naruto in the water, pulling Kenshi closer to her much to his embarrassment. "That wasn't so bad was it?" she asked as he tried not to blush. Grumbling about stupid uncles Kenshi slowly shook his head as he started drifting off to sleep. "He's quite something isn't he?" Mexiah asked running her fingers through Kenshi's hair.

Naruto nodded his head. "He's a handful that's for sure." He stated with a laugh. "There are going to be tough times ahead of us." He stated looking up at the ceiling. "We make the best of what we have." Saying nothing Mexiah relaxed in the bath as she thought over Naruto's words.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

"So there was nothing stolen?" the principal asked curiously looking at Wan, Lashara, Naruto, Kenshi, and Mexiah.

"Yes, there were signs of my documents being handled, so I thought that was their aim." Wan explained simply holding up her hand as if gesturing at something. "But there isn't anything useful in them."

"Is that so?" the principal asked leaning back in her chair. "Then we'll conduct an investigation on the intruder on our side. Will that be okay Miss Lashara?" she asked directing her gaze at the younger of the two blondes

"Got it." Lashara stated smiling faintly as her two male-servants glanced at her.

"Well then you're dismissed." Nodding their heads the group dispersed as Wan went off to do her own thing as did Mexiah. Chiaia, who was waiting for the meeting to finish, joined Lashara's side as they walked.

"Wonder why they targeted Wanhan's workbench." Chiaia stated as they walked towards the house Naruto and Kenshi trailing the two women.

"Wahan is a Seiki engineer you know." Lashara stated in response "It happens a lot."

Suddenly Chiaia turned on the two boys. "By the way Kenshi, why were you hanging out there so late?" she asked giving him a small glare.

"Why else would he sneak out?" Naruto quipped in response smiling like a loon as Kenshi growled at him. "We were lucky this time that we were so close."

"Thanks a lot…Ero-ji" Kenshi muttered as Chiaia placed a hand on her hip as she shifted her wait onto her right leg "Besides that how's the pendant?" Kenshi asked unable to meet Chiaia's stare. "Did you get it fixed?"

Chiaia froze at the mention of the pendant she had broken a few days ago. "I…I'll get it fixed alright!" she shouted louder than she had meant to say it. Kenshi turned to face her, a sad look on his face causing her to spring backwards. "I said I'd fix it alright!" she shouted worried that he might give her the kicked puppy look.

Suddenly a large group of girls had surrounded them talking with Kenshi and Naruto causing the boys to laugh as they spoke casually with them. Chiaia and Lashara smiled softly as they watched the two interact with the group. "Don't forget Naruto tonight's my turn." The black haired girl from the baths stated before departing.

"Wait what…?" Naruto asked taken aback. "Lashara-sama…" he muttered turning on the other blonde. "Is there something I have yet to hear?" he asked seeming to tower over her.

"I loaned you out…like I said I would." She stated simply causing him to deflate.

"I thought that's what you did." He moaned as his head hung down in mock depression tears streaming down his face.

The night found Naruto sighing in front of the girl's room as he prepared to knock. "I can't believe I've been sold out as a whore." He muttered knocking on the door. "Hi, Priscilla?" he asked as the girl who had reminded him that it was her turn greeted him at the door.

She smiled and grabbed him by the collar yanking him into the room before shutting the door as the sounds of the lock clicking into place could be heard across the hall. "I've been waiting for this day." She mumbled as she sat on top of him her clothing already half off.

"Have you?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop as she flung her clothing off to the side. "How…nice." He finished lamely as she started removing his belt. "I guess I can skip the foreplay if you're this eager." He mused as he slipped out of his shirt and sat up.

**LEMON**

Naruto grinned as Priscilla gasped softly as he began sucking on her neck his fingers working on her bra. Unhooking the garment he threw it aside and ran his hands up and down the girl's spine inwardly smirking as she shivered and pressed herself further against him as he did so. Sliding a hand lower, he slipped her panties aside and lifted her up, using his other hand to finish undoing his belt and pulling out his already hardening member. "This will be fun." He stated huskily in her ears. And without further warning he shoved himself all the way inside earning a loud scream of surprise as she tightened up on him from the new sensation. "You really wanted it if you came already." Naruto mused noting how wet she was now.

"You've made me wait for so long though." Priscilla whined panting for breath as they just sat there, Naruto sheathed to the hilt within her.

"I guess I better hurry up then huh?" he asked lifting her up again. With a powerful thrust he pumped back into her quickly setting a pussy pounding pace which already had her screaming her lungs out as she attempted to muffle herself by burying her face into his neck. Rolling them over Naruto leaned back a bit and began pushing into her faster and deeper making sure to hit her cervix with every thrust.

"Oh god it's so deep." She moaned drool escaping from her mouth as her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. "You're fucking me so hard and fast…can't think."

"Don't think and just enjoy it." Naruto said soothingly. As he flipped her onto her stomach and pounded into her from behind. "You borrowed me for the night; I'll make it a night you'll never forget." He stated plowing her into the bed.

Priscilla barely nodded as he picked her up and pushed her against the wall pounding into her even more roughly than before. "Take it deep!" he hissed into her ears as he grasped her mid-sized chest and began kneading it as he thrusted earning gasps and moans of pleasure as she started pushing back against him. "That's right buck your hips girl make it worth my while!" Spinning her around, he picked up her legs and pushed deeper into her mashing her against the wall.

Pushing off the wall she rode him hard and eventually managed to push him back onto the bed as she bounced her hips wildly capturing his lips with her own. Grunting he quickly gasped out "I'm going to cum." Before he shot a thick load into her womb unworried as her contraceptive seal would neutralize his semen before it could fertilize an egg.

**LEMON END**

Sighing contently Priscilla refused to move forcing Naruto to lift her up so he could move himself. "Why are you leaving?" she asked. "I rented you for the night, didn't I?" she asked sitting up even though she was sore.

"It's already morning." Naruto pointed out gesturing at the clock, "and you have class soon don't you?" grumbling under her breath Priscilla pulled the covers over her head and tried to go to sleep as Naruto dressed himself and headed out after kissing her on the forehead.

Joining Kenshi who was getting ready for work Naruto smiled at him as the boy gave him a towel and some water. "Thanks." He mumbled gulping down the liquid as he began stretching. "Let's get to work."

Kenshi smiled. "Good to see you're not off in lala land because of that girl." He stated causing Naruto to grumble under his breath about nosy brats. Heading off they grabbed two indicated barrels each before running off already knowing where to deliver the goods.

"Kenshi-san keep at it!" one of the early rising students called out seeing them run by.

When the day was over Lashara called both of them in. "Kenshi, you're going to be entering the academy!" she declared pointing at the younger teen.

"Eh?" Kenshi asked baffled as he pointed a finger at himself.

"The principal already had you take a proficiency test and apparently you've scored high enough even though you lack knowledge of history and common sense." Their mistress continued heedless of her servant's confusion.

"Will it be okay for him to join so suddenly?" Chiaia asked as she sat across from Lashara. "I mean he is…" she trailed off though the others knew what she meant.

"It's fine." Naruto stated happily. "You've been skipping school work anyways right?" he asked grinning at Kenshi who looked away embarrassed. "Now you get to go to school here instead." Smiling he turned his attention back onto Lashara "And am I to continue my work in the dorms?" seeing her shake her head in the negative Naruto paused. "I'm not going to school again you know."

Chiaia glanced at Lashara in surprise as well. "He's not going to continue working?" she wondered curiously. "It's not like he can pass off as a student you know, he's too old."

Lashara sighed. "He's to give advanced combat training since Mexiah-sensei can't teach all the classes." She explained causing Naruto to sigh as his shoulders sagged.

"Why swordsmanship, they don't know if I can handle a sword at all do they?" he asked rubbing his neck out of habit.

"I never said Swordsmanship Naruto." Lashara stated raising her cup to her lips. "You'll be teaching them how to fight in a variety of circumstances since they won't always have a weapon with them nor will they always be facing a sword user."

"But how do they know I can fight?"

"The Shurifon guards vouched for you." Lashara explained causing him to palm his face. "Seems you've left an impression on them."

"Alright…I guess I have no choice really." Naruto muttered as Chiaia glanced at him. "So who do I go to, to learn my schedule?"

"The principal." Naruto palmed his face realizing how stupid of a question that was.

"It can't be helped" Lashara stated looking around "Kenshi was recommended by the entire Holy Land Association after all."

Sighing Chiaia glanced at the boys who were dutifully sitting there just listening. "The only problem would be the rumors that might leak out." She stated rubbing her forehead.

"And the fact that Lashara-sama has loaned me out to one or two of the girls." Naruto added in helpfully "I'll have you know I do not appreciate being treated as a commodity."

"That issue aside, those rumors are merely speculation." Lashara stated smiling softly as she drank her tea. "There shouldn't be a problem as long as Kenshi's status as a Seikishi doesn't get leaked out."

"I suppose, you think you can keep a secret?" Naruto asked glancing at his nephew. Seeing the boy nod his head Naruto smiled and leaned back into the sofa as he glanced back at Lashara.

"Ever since you two came here. There's been nothing but trouble." Chiaia stated smacking Kenshi on the top of his head.

"Why are you only hitting me?" Kenshi whined as he covered his head. "Naruto's bothersome too right?" he asked pitifully as Chiaia narrowed her eyes at him as she kept on smacking him on the head.

"Naruto isn't as much trouble as you are Kenshi!" she declared causing the older blonde to laugh.

"When you study you'll be talking to students of different countries more often. So make sure to be careful!" Chiaia stated getting into Kenshi's face to make sure he understood.

"I understand!" Kenshi stated loudly as he smiled cheerfully. Chiaia looked over her shoulder looking a little more than worried. "I feel uneasy." She muttered causing Naruto to laugh even harder.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Kenshi smiled as the maids fitted him in the school uniform, the green trimming signifying him as an underclassman. "By the way which class are you in?" Lashara asked as Naruto checked himself over to make sure he had everything.

Kenshi glanced over before pulling out the class listing from a pocket within the uniform. "Primary level, class 2." He read aloud looking down at the paper.

"Class 2 you say?" Lashara barked out obviously upset. "Well isn't that Maria's class?" she shouted as Chiaia watched on worriedly. "Listen to me well Kenshi! Don't kiss up to Maria just because you like Yukine!"

Naruto chuckled as he adjusted his collar one last time. "That's right Kenshi, wouldn't want anyone to think you're desperate now would we?" he asked mirthfully as Kenshi sent the blonde an annoyed glare.

"Try not to partake in illicit student-teacher relationships Namikaze-sensei." Kenshi stressed the word sensei as he stuck his tongue out at his uncle.

"You damn brat…" Naruto muttered fists shaking in rage as a vein nearly burst in his hands.

Suddenly Lashara barged in between them and poked Kenshi harshly on the chest. "Don't even talk or listen to her! Ignore her!" she instructed angrily as Chiaia turned around and walked away.

Naruto merely chuckled as Lashara continued to instruct Kenshi about how to act towards Maria. "We should get ready you know." He called out causing her to look over at him. Closing an eye he pointed out the time a devious smile on his face.

"Grr…this isn't over!" Lashara stated as they hurried out the door.

"Well then I shall take my leave and report in to the principal." Naruto stated stepping in front of them before turning to face them. "Bye, bye, for now!" he called out with a wink before sinking into the floor.

"I hate it when he does that." Kenshi muttered as his eye began to twitch.

"Principal?" Naruto asked walking into the room. "I've come to learn my schedule." He informed her when she looked up.

"Ah yes, as I'm sure you're aware you'll be teaching advanced battlefield tactics to the upperclassmen, how you do so is up to you within reason of course. As it stands you only have a few classes right now, twice a day every day. The first class is at 11:00 in the morning while the second is later on at 2:00 in the afternoon. Feel free to spend your in between time as you wish."

Naruto nodded his head as he received the class rosters "I'll do my best." He assured her before walking out the door. Deciding to float around t get a better feel for the place, Naruto lazily rose into the air as he gazed around. "The field I'm using to teach them is over…there it is." He muttered drifting towards it.

"Oh Mexiah-sensei." Naruto greeted seeing the woman with a group of underclassmen. "Teaching them the basics?" he inquired as she turned to greet him.

"Oh, wow he's really flying." Some of the girls muttered in awe as they paused their practice.

"I see you're dressed nicely today." Mexiah stated raising an eyebrow.

"You mean I didn't dress nicely before?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed. "Anyways that's not what I came here for, do the students bring their own practice weapons?" he asked looking around.

"No there's a shed over there." Mexiah stated pointing it out. Naruto followed her finger and nodded his head seeing a small hut near the woods. "The practice swords are all stored there. Why you interested in learning?"

Naruto smiled as he suddenly hung upside down. "Nope, I'm teaching advanced combat tactics to the upperclassmen." He informed her causing her to raise an eyebrow as the students gasped in surprise.

"Good luck getting them to all learn the same tactics." Mexiah stated a rueful smile already playing on her lips.

"Oh no, I'm not going to teach them that way, I'll be teaching through an immersion method." He explained as Mexiah ordered her students to get back to practice. "I'll be creating scenarios for them in which they have to devise their own tactics. To make it more real I'll be using possibilities that can crop up on a real battlefield."

"Oh, sounds interesting." Mexiah admitted interested. "I'll come by to watch then, when's your first class?"

"11:00" Naruto stated floating around lazily. "I figured I watch you teach for a while until it's my turn." He stated as she giggled. "Should have plenty of time."

Nodding her head Mexiah turned back to her students as she began instructing them on proper form. Naruto watched silently interested in her teaching methods. As he watched Naruto became more and more impressed as the girls made steady progress in their forms as time went on, by the end of the lesson it seemed to him that they all had a good grasp of the basics. "They learn quickly." Naruto noted as the girls headed in to wash up and get changed.

Mexiah nodded proudly "They sure do, it helps that most of them were trained by their countries prior to coming here though." She added in causing Naruto to nod his head I understanding. "The next class to use this field should be yours so I am eager to see this immersion of yours take place." She stated sitting down as he floated next to her.

"Alright, I need to make sure they have decent skills with their weapons first though." He stated as the class began walking out to meet them.

"Alright girls I'm sure you're excited to have a new teacher but I need you all to be quiet as I explain a few things." Naruto called out clapping his hands together to gather their attention. "As I'm sure you all know, this is a class on advanced combat tactics, before we begin does everyone the details of what you'll be learning?" he looked over the girls as they stood in front of him.

"We'll be learning various tactical plans depending on our own situation at hand." One of the girls near the back recited in a loud voice causing Naruto to smile.

"Correct, meaning I am assuming you all have adequate combat training. I will simply be teaching you ways to apply your training. "In the first few lessons I'll be going over basic tactics: reading your opponent, discovering their weakness, exploiting that weakness, things like that." He explained as the girls glanced around at each other. "I m well aware that some of you may be from other countries, but this is a learning environment, I expect you to not only better yourselves but help your fellow students as well." He stated as he crossed his arms. Ten minutes before the end of class will be allowed for you to ask any questions about the course, and to ask for any advice you are seeking. Now break off into pairs and warm each other up as I get the equipment ready." With a chorus of affirmation Naruto floated off towards the shed. Seeing bags of practice swords he grabbed what he needed and floated back.

"Alright is everyone ready?" he called out seeing the girls starting to stand up. Nodding as a class they affirmed that they were ready. "Alright, first things first, I'll be taking a few stances that I've noticed are common amongst sword users, both here and in my own home country. What I want you girls to do is identify both the strong points and the weak points. It is crucial for you to be able to identify them both within a few seconds when you're facing off against someone in a duel." He explained as he grabbed one of the swords and looked it over. "Straight sword…Greek in design?" he muttered softly to himself. Shaking it off he planted himself firmly on the ground and bent his knees as he held the sword in front of him with both hands, the tip eye level with himself.

Quickly a few girls raised their hands. "Just call out what you see, another thing to remember is that you can't always afford to be polite in the field of battle." Naruto advised them.

"You have a strong base, and your placement allows you to easily move to the sides and forward." One of the girls called out.

"The problem is you have to break your stance in order to step backwards. It's a very aggressive stance. Another problem is that it implies you'll attack with a vertical swing as changing the movement would be cumbersome and easily tracked by anyone of decent skill."

Naruto relaxed his stance. "Good, this is the most basic sword stance for a straight edged blade like this one." He explained holding it up for them to see. Placing the sword in front of him again he kept his back straight and didn't bed his knees as far as he did the first time.

"The stance is more relaxed allowing better mobility, but it lacks to raw power of your other stance." One of the girls explained.

"You're not restricted in direction of movement, and your attacks can't be read as easily." Another added in.

"Good, know that in battle, it's not usually about who hits the hardest, it's who can hit the most and who can hit the most vital spots" he explained. "So who can tell me the best way to deal with an opponent using these two types of stances?"

"The best way would be to force them to move and pressure them until they make a mistake." One girl stated catching Naruto's attention.

"Oh, what makes you say that?" he asked grinning.

"The two stances you showed us, are meant to leaves as few openings as possible, unless you can move quick enough to capitalize on their lack of mobility the opponent can simply shift backwards in the first stance, likewise the second stance allows your opponent to keep their footing, so forcing them to move out of their stance is the best course of action."

"Good!" Naruto declared with a smile. "Now break off into pairs for some practice, I want one partner to take the stances I just demonstrated and the other will break their stance. After ten attacks switch roles." They all shouted their understanding as they moved to do as instructed. Walking between the groups Naruto would advise them on better ways to attack. "The basic stances are very defensive and focus on reacting to an opponent, but they aren't good with against fleet footed fighters who can circle around, remember this is about tactics not ability. I want you all to think about how you should fight." He noted a few of the faster girls began circling around their opponents who struggled to keep their footing as they tried to turn to face them. "Alright good. Now for our next demonstration I need a volunteer."

One of the girls stepped forward with a bow. "What I'm going to be showing you are basic tactics when fighting an armed opponent, without a weapon of your own. Remember class you're not always going to be prepared for a fight, there are those who wait for you to be at your weakest." He nodded at the student "Get into your own preferred stance." He instructed, the girl nodded and placed one foot further ahead as she brought her practice sword back and pointed the tip at him. "What is the strength and weakness of her stance?"

"Her stance is a piercing attack style stance, and in most situations is only good for one attack." One of the others stated. "However, it is also a very quick attack style."

"Alright then, how should I, as an unarmed person fight her?" he inquired looking out over the group.

"You should stay low to the ground so she has to lower her sword." One girl stated as Naruto bent his knees in such a fashion that his head was a few centimeters under the blade's initial height. "Like this?" he questioned glancing over them.

"You have to be able to move out of her way Sensei." Another girl called out. "You want to be able to reach up as she moves to stab you, and either grapple her extended arm or knock it away to give yourself an opening." Naruto adjusted himself so that; one, he didn't look like he was doing squats, and two, so that his left arm was forward and up in guarded position. "Is there anything else?" he called out.

"Be fast?" the girl in front of the group suggested causing the others to giggle. Nodding his head Naruto instructed the girl to charge him. Nodding her head she let out a battle cry and charged forward, moving to stab him as she extended her sword arm. Naruto reached out with his left and ensnared her arm lightly kicking out at her abdomen all the while wrestling the sword out of her hand. Staggering back the girl rubbed her stomach and realized that Naruto was pointing her sword at her. Nodding his head Naruto flipped it around and handed it back to her.

"Alright, who can tell me why I disarmed her instead of throwing her to the ground and grappling with her?" he called out as she moved back into the lines.

"There would be no guarantee that she couldn't use her sword in a grappling state, and disarming her would give you a weapon while taking away your opponent's." a girl in glasses stated as she adjusted them.

"Good, a lot of people I've met tried to grapple their opponents to the ground; I find it much simpler to take away their weapon before I do anything else. Tactics…aren't always what you might call 'fair' it's about finding the best way to do what you need to do, in this case win the fight." He paused as he began pacing in front of them. "Over the course we will study the basic tactics of various one versus one fights, and then move onto basic group tactics. After that, you will no longer be required to follow the stances taught to you. Instead you must learn how to use your own preferences to your advantage; I myself would never take a defensive stance. It's also a give that some of you may be leading squads for your countries, therefore we will also give you chances to lead small groups against other small groups. We will discuss the tactics of using the terrain, taking psychological advantages, feints, baiting, diversions and guerilla tactics. By the end of our time together you will all be able to think on your feet and adjust to the ever changing field of battle." He stated holding his arms behind his back. "Are there any questions?"

"Is there a difference between strategy and tactics?" one of the girls asked curiously.

"Yes there are, Strategies are plans often using tactics in them. For example the most used tactic within strategy would be the diversionary tactic, in which something is used to distract the enemy so that the main force can do something else. A strategy is a plan by which you follow in order to achieve a goal. Tactics on the other hand are little tricks you can use to give yourself an advantage. The scorched earth policy is one tactic in order to deprive invading armies from gathering food from your farmlands. Likewise feints are fighting tactics to lure your enemy into a sense of having an advantage."

He gestured for one of the girls to come up. "For example if I made to attack her with a left…" he threw his arm out at her causing her to bring her arm up to defend. "She naturally guards her left leaving her right side open." He stated as he tapped her with his right hand.

"The easiest way to think of it, is that Strategies are long term and tactics are short term." He stated the girl he called up retreated into the line of students. "Any other questions?"

"What would be considered a psychological tactic?"

Naruto smiled. "Let's say you have a duel coming up." He began causing the girls to nod. "It's been set to occur three days from now. You know where your opponent is sleeping and you also happen to have heard that they are afraid of ghosts." The girls giggled. "One thing you can do to deprive them of sleep is to light a lantern and walk outside their room. In my country there are many such spirits who carry lanterns with them. I actually heard about this from a friend…he had a duel coming up, but he felt that he wasn't ready so at night he would light up a lantern and go outside to train. Unknowingly he passed by his opponent's room every night, his opponent happened to have had traumatic experiences dealing with the supernatural and was frightened by the sudden noises and lights walking by his room every night. At the time of the duel my friend's opponent hadn't slept in five days out of fear allowing my friend to win easily."

The girls giggled at the story finding it funny. "This just goes to show you, knowledge is power. If you know what your opponent is afraid of you can take advantage of it. If you don't know what they're afraid of then you can simply do various things to make them wary and paranoid…those who are paranoid sleep less and are easier to wake up because they're always on edge. Ideally this is what you want, your opponent wound up like a coiled spring while you're as well rested as can be."

The girls nodded as the bells chimed "That's the end of class; I want you all to think about what you learned today."

Mexiah smiled as Naruto sat down next to her. "Not bad, allowing them to point out the strength and flaws helps the girls to notice them in their own fights. Though I get the feeling a lot more pranks are going to be pulled this year." She chuckled as did Naruto. "It looks like Kenshi-kun's class is coming out next so I'll be teaching them."

Naruto nodded his head as he lay down on the bench. "I'll be watching, also I might need to pull Kenshi aside for personal practice."

Mexiah glanced over at him curiously but shrugged her shoulders as Primary Class 2 came out to the fields.

Glancing at Maria who headed the class, she was joined quickly by Yukine as she sat down near Naruto. "Naruto-san." She greeted politely.

Smiling at her Naruto bowed his head. "Maria-sama." He greeted in return. "This should be interesting." He mused seeing Mexiah pull Kenshi into the center ring.

"Kenshi-kun since this is your first time I'll test you out to gauge your abilities." Mexiah informed the teen who happily nodded his head as he held up the practice sword. Lowering it he kept it at his side as Mexiah readied herself.

"Oh, even Aura-sama and Lithia-sama." Naruto noted seeing the two peering over from across the field. "Just like his family." Naruto mused catching Maria's attention.

"You know something about them?" Maria asked curiously.

"You could say they have…a strong attraction when it comes to women." Naruto stated scratching his cheek. "His brother has six women after him, and his step-brother is married to eight."

"A family of womanizers…" Maria muttered with a strained expression.

"Funny thing is they don't try." Maria wasn't sure I that made her feel any better about the prospective partner for her Yukine. Yukine on the other hand simply blushed and cupped her cheeks.

Kenshi smiled as Mexiah attacked barely moving the sword in order to divert it. Still smiling he blocked three more strikes tilting his head to avoid the last one. "Did you learn swordsmanship from someone?" Mexiah asked amazed. Unknown to the pair Yukine, Aura, and Lithia were also impressed, though Lithia seemed to be upset.

"Amazing…" Yukine muttered softly.

"I learned from my grandfather." Kenshi explained simply. "Though I spar a lot with Naruto-ji-san." He added in looking up as he rubbed his chin.

"Is your grandfather a famous martial artist?" Mexiah asked curiously

"No, he's just an old priest from the country side." Kenshi stated honestly causing Naruto to muffle a chuckle.

"Very well then." Mexiah stated taking a breath. "Just observe the lessons from the side then. After that I want to see you spar with Naruto." Turning around she walked away as Kenshi stared after her quizzically.

A green haired girl, Lapis, if Naruto remembered correctly stepped forward. "Sensei, this class is still for beginners." She began worried that Kenshi was being denied lessons for his lack of skill. "How about letting him join in."

"I want to see him practice with Naruto first before I tutor him privately." She winked causing the other girls to squeal in delight.

"Hmph a servant doesn't have the flair for marital arts." A blue haired teen stated with contempt. "We'll have to show him the difference in our standings." A grey-blonde haired youth added in from next to his friend.

Naruto smiled as Kenshi walked over to sit next to them. "Yo, how was class?" he asked as Kenshi smiled.

"It was fun, everyone was treating me so nicely." He stated as Maria and Yukine glanced at him.

"Oh hello Yukine-san." The woman blushed a bit as she looked off to the side.

"Masaki Kenshi." The boys Naruto noted earlier stated approaching them. "Come with us." Kenshi shrugged his shoulders and followed them as Naruto's grin widened even further.

"Lapis!" he called out catching the green haired girl's attention. Silently pointing after Kenshi he got up and made a show of following them. Leaning against the stone pillar next to a boy who didn't seem to be part of the group Naruto smiled.

"They're underestimating him." He stated startling the boy.

"Sensei." He muttered recovering from his shock. "Aren't you going to help him?"

"Why should I?" Naruto asked as Lapis and Mexiah came up to them. "These guys won't even be a warm up for Kenshi."

True to his word as soon as the group was done explaining their actions the leader jumped forward to attack Kenshi who nimbly dodged out of the way with minimal effort. "You seem to be good at running away." The leader muttered angrily as Kenshi stared at him oddly. "HEY!" he shouted getting the other three to ready their weapons. "Let's see you keep dodging this!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh as Kenshi simply dodged their attacks only once did he swing his sword, and even then it was so that his assailant could bring up his sword to block a wide swing from their comrade.

"I think we can start the warm-ups now." Kenshi stated smiling down at them. "What shall we do next?" he asked as Lapis and the boy next to Naruto gaped in awe.

Mexiah waved at Kenshi catching his attention "Now would be a good time to spar with Naruto" she stated leading them back to the arena.

Seeing them come back the girls waved as Mexiah explained what was going on. "Naruto-sensei and Kenshi-san are going to duel?" they muttered in shock. "Isn't Naruto-sensei in charge of teaching the upperclassmen tactics?"

Naruto smiled as he accepted the sword Mexiah handed to him. "Hm…a spar huh?" he wondered as he stood across from Kenshi who was a little more tense than earlier. "Well then, I hope you haven't been slacking off Kenshi."

Instead of speaking Kenshi immediately attacked startling the girls, who had never seen Kenshi with a serious face on as he did now. What was more surprising was the ease with which Naruto blocked all of the attacks. He wasn't even moving from his spot near the center of the ring.

Suddenly the roles reversed as Naruto pushed Kenshi back as he attacked without mercy pressing the boy to defend himself let alone counter-attack. "This is insane." Mexiah muttered honestly shocked. "The level these two are fighting at is well beyond anyone here" she stated shocking the girls.

It was over in an instant as Naruto batted down Kenshi's sword, he curled his own around it and jerked it upwards tearing the sword out of Kenshi's grasp. Placing the tip at Kenshi's throat Naruto smiled. "My win again."

Grumbling Kenshi nodded his head as they backed away from each other and bowed. "Stupid Ji-san." Kenshi groused as he went to pick up his sword.

Smiling Naruto simply held the blade out or Mexiah who dismissed the class. "That was very impressive" she stated as Naruto began floating around. "You two are at the master level." She stated sitting down.

"I suppose, Kenshi still has a lot to learn though." Mexiah giggled at the thought. "I'll be taking a nap." Naruto stated as he drifted over to the benches and let himself lay down as he closed his eyes.

Mexiah giggled as she watched him. "So cute." She muttered as she headed off to get some lunch.

Later on, Naruto grumbled to himself as he headed into the house after he had finished all of his duties as a teacher. "Can't believe the girls had to wake me up like that." He muttered remembering his 2:00 class had poured water over his face." Glancing around he noticed Kenshi had something in his hands. "Oh Chiaia, you managed to fix it?" he asked as the head maid inspected it.

"I managed it somehow." She stated smiling shyly.

"A red chord huh?" the maid asked smiling gently.

"Is there some significance to it?" Chiaia asked curiously.

"Red is usually depicted as the color when one wishes to express their love." Naruto stated accepting some tea with gratitude. "Back home it's often called the reed string of fate, used to tie together two people destined to love each other. I wasn't aware you held such feelings for my nephew."

They just laughed as Chiaia's face burned the same color as the chord as she tried to take it back so she could change it. "Never a dully moment with you two is there?" Lashara asked glancing at Naruto.

"Nope!" he stated cheerfully as they watched Chiaia chase Kenshi around the room.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Okay just so you know I will not be doing much of the lessons with Naruto as a teacher, simply because I won't be able to think of that many examples of tactics. Anyways I hope you guys liked this.

Don't expect too many lemons, nor very long ones. They are literally one night stands and their length is roughly how long one would last in an actual book once you take out all the pretty language.

Any questions feel free to ask.


	5. Running, running, running!

Alright here we go with the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. Some readers wanted Naruto to have more involvement than he had in Officer Kitsune, which might be hard since I have him as unable to pilot the Seikishi. And in my opinion he was pretty involved in Officer Kitsune as it was. Well either way I'll try and see what I can do.

*EDIT* I'll get him more involved at the time the holy land gets attacked.

Alright I guess not many people like this…I admit that kin of hurts, but I'll finish it anyways. You guys can expect random appearances by Ryoko as she is acting as a messenger between Tenchi and the gang and Naruto and Kenshi. Other than that she doesn't play a major role in the story.

* * *

><p><span>Running, running, running!<span>

It was another typical night that found Lashara calling Kenshi and Naruto to meet with her and Chiaia in ne of the common rooms with an announcement. "What's going on Lashara-sama?" Naruto asked politely as she calmly sipped her tea as the two boys waited for her to speak.

Setting her cup down gently Lashara looked up to stare Kenshi in the eye. "You know that royals, nobles and those selected through an election govern the student council in this school, right?" she asked seriously.

Kenshi mulled it over a bit before nodding his head slowly. "Somehow." He stated as Naruto looked on wondering what this had to do with him.

"So…" Lashara stated looking a bit more relieved, in today's meeting we decided to let you into the council." The first to react was Chiaia who jumped to her feet in shock.

"No matter how you think about it, he's not the type to use his head!" she protested pointing an accusing finger at Kenshi's face, causing the boy to blink in surprise.

"That's a little harsh." Naruto noted with a sweat drop forming on his temple "I'm sure Kenshi uses his head some times." He stated causing Lashara to giggle as Kenshi scowled at his uncle.

"We're only letting him do odd jobs." Lashara explained as Kenshi sighed heavily. "There'll be a big even soon." Lashara stated as she folded her arms happily.

Chiaia straightened her posture before sighing. "Don't tell me the one who suggested that was…" Lashara smiled happily as she continued to speak.

"It was a unanimous vote!" the royal stated happily causing the three servants to share worried looks.

"Odd jobs huh?" Kenshi wondered as he began thinking about the news. "You need me to do the same work as in the dorms right?" he asked for confirmation a smile working its way onto his face.

"NO!" Lashara shouted startling Kenshi who jumped back in surprise. "It's not the same as the work you did in the dorms!" she shouted angrily almost insulted by his words. "Listen up! Royals, nobles and Seikishi from all over come to the Holy Land." She explained as she folded her arms again to look at Kenshi with an air of importance. "There's enough here that it can be called a miniature world! And the student council is the highest organization in the Holy Land."

"Sounds silly to have students be the highest group in the area." Naruto stated blandly only for Lashara to ignore him completely as Chiaia patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Even if you're tasked with odd jobs, you should be aware of why you were elected as a member." Lashara stated smiling with her eyes closed in satisfaction.

"Basically…you want him to make more connections in the world." Naruto stated as Kenshi seemed to get it.

"So you get it!" Lashara shouted as she began laughing.

"Is that something to be happy about?" Chiaia wondered looking away from her master. When Kenshi and Lashara began laughing in synch she rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Don't you think you've been influenced by Lashara-sama lately?" she asked quietly though Kenshi didn't seem to hear her.

"However, you don't need to listen to what Maria tells you to do! Got it?" Lashara shouted getting in Kenshi's face.

"Uh…got it." The boy muttered leaning back in surprise. Naruto and Chiaia shrugged their shoulders already used to the odd animosity between the two.

Once they were dismissed Naruto grabbed Kenshi by the collar and dragged him off to their shared bedroom. "So, part of the student council eh?" he asked digging his knuckles into Kenshi's head.

"Naruto-ji-san cut it out!" Kenshi whined trying to get away. "Jeez, you always do this." He moaned tidying up his clothing and his hair. "Ero-baka."

Naruto promptly smacked him across the back of the head. "Just remember not to do anything stupid alright?" he advised before turning in to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Naruto glanced up from his work as a few students came up to him. "Yes can I help you?" he asked giving the girls a small smile.

"Sensei, we were wondering about tactics in order to catch someone." The leader of the group stated as the others nodded in agreement. "Sometimes units are given the order to catch a runaway or criminal so we were hoping to learn about that."

Naruto set his work down and smiled at them. "Well if you're just talking about capturing in general surrounding the target and using mobility limiting tools to slow the target down would be best." He stated in full lecture mode. "But if you're talking about my nephew…" the girls had the decency to blush. "I'd suggest using multilayered traps. He's nimble and likely can outrun the entire school if he needed to."

"Thank you sensei!" the girls shouted out as they bowed their heads. Quickly running off they waved back at him as he sent them off.

"Be careful now!" he called after them faintly hearing a "hai~!" in return. Naruto smiled as he turned back to his work. Writing a few things down he sighed. "To think…that damn Kenshi has swimming lessons right now!" he shouted clenching his fists as manly tears fell down his face. "You lucky dog!"

"Sensei?" another group of girls asked nervously wondering what he was doing. "Are you alright?" they asked looking around.

"I'm fine." Naruto stated giving them a dazzling smile. "Now then…I believe we're going over solo stealth tactics." He stated as he began his own class. The class nodded their heads signaling that he was correct.

"Alright then, follow me I set something up to give you girls a chance to test out all the theories you've been going over." Leading the class towards an empty mansion Naruto turned to face them. "Alright here's the scenario for the day." He started as the girls paid close attention to their surroundings as he walked them through the building. One person from the class will be the "infiltrator" and everyone else will be the "guards" the infiltrator has to find this…" he held up a rolled up piece of paper with a red ribbon on it. "And then they have to get out, while the guards have to stop them. To give the infiltrator a chance I will be assigning various areas the guards can move in to best give the feeling of actual guard duty." He explained as the girls nodded their heads in acknowledgement. "A guard is considered 'down' if the infiltrator taps them on the back with this practice dagger." He held up said dagger so that everyone could see it. "If you're down please refrain from saying anything to the others and ignore all communications. The infiltrator loses if they are caught, and to make it more interesting, you cannot 'down' any of the guards while being chased, so you have to first lose them and then find your way around again."

Some of the girls gulped already seeing how difficult the exercise could be. "Sensei why are we doing this?" one for the girls asked curiously.

"Force you to think in a changing environment. The guards will start noticing if people go missing and then they'll form tighter security instead of just loosely looking around. Also, it helps to build practical experience when dealing with an intruder." He looked around a bit before smiling. "Alright first infiltrator is Boule" he called out as the blue haired girl stepped forward. "Please go wait outside the mansion the starting signal is a loud horn." Nodding her head the girl walked outside as Naruto began leading the guards around the mansion.

"First of all you can only have a maximum of two guards at any door. And no guards are allowed to touch the targeted prize." He stated as the girls nodded their heads. "You can only spend thirty seconds looking out the window when not in alert. And finally you can only have one person in the same room as the prize." Looking around he smiled seeing that no one was confused. "Alright go off now I'll wait about a minute before signaling the start." As the girls ran off he made his way into a storage room on the second floor and hid the prize there before leaving. Keeping an eye on the clock he waited until a minute was over before pulling out a horn and sounding it allowing the scenario to play itself out.

"That's an interesting setup, how'd you get permission to use one of the mansions here?" Mexiah asked walking up to him as he waited for the results.

"I asked the staff if there was an empty mansion I could use." He stated simply "There's literally nothing in there, so there shouldn't be any dangers of that nature." He glanced at her as a few of the guards made their way outside obviously having been 'downed' "So why are you here?"

"I was curious and I have some free time." She explained as the girls sat near them and began chatting amongst themselves about what had happened inside. "So I take it things have been going well?" she asked as they waited.

"Yeah, the girls seem to be picking things up quicker. I see improvised games being made up sometimes when I walk around campus." Naruto added in as he leaned back as a few more girls walked out.

By the end of the exercise Boule was happily holding up the prize as the others congratulated her. "Alright then who can tell us what the guards did wrong?" Naruto asked looking around. "Don't be shy, Boule won so obviously something didn't happen right."

"She would pick up pebbles and throw them away from her so we could turn our attention elsewhere." One of the guards admitted. "We didn't cover each others' backs very well and she was able to get groups of people at the same time." Another stated. "We didn't stay in contact enough and so some of us were out of the loop the entire time." A third added in as Naruto nodded his head.

"Good, good, you girls are noticing your own mistakes. Now you know better though right?" he asked looking around. Receiving a loud affirmative from the group he dismissed the class after giving Boule a bag of chocolates for her efforts.

"They're fond of you aren't they?" Mexiah asked watching the girls leave the field. "That's good."

Naruto smiled as he cleaned up the area. "I'm glad I can help them…" he paused seeing a large dust cloud coming towards him. "Is that Kenshi?" he asked only to be forced to join Kenshi in his run as they were both chased by a large number of upperclassmen. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Naruto yelled unable to find time to separate from Kenshi.

"Uh well…this seems to be my job." Kenshi stated with a nervous laugh. "Ah, I need to lost them and go back to the student council room." He stated as they ran aimlessly.

"Then why the hell are you running the same direction I am?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"UWAA I'M SORRY!" Kenshi shouted, startled by the loud voice. Quickly running in a different direction Naruto sighed as the girls followed after Kenshi allowing him to stop and rest.

"Jeez…why's it always so hectic with Masaki men?" he wondered scratching his head tiredly.

"Sensei…" Naruto nearly jumped as he slowly turned his head. "Could we talk to you…in private?"

"It's a family curse…it has to be." Naruto muttered as he took off running. "I like women as much as the next guy, but this is ridiculous." He muttered with a sigh as he continued to run. "Stupid teacher ethics…" he muttered as he ran into the building.

Running into the staff room Naruto sighed and took a seat giving a weak glare to a laughing Ulyte who was there already. "Not funny Ulyte-sensei." He muttered head on the table.

"On the contrary, I find this very amusing Naruto-kun." Ulyte stated with a smile. "I didn't think you'd be the type to run though." He added in taking a thinking pose.

"In Kouchi, it's improper for a teacher to have any sort of intimate relationship with their students. The closest I can be to them is a parental figure nothing more." He explained causing Ulyte to tilt his head in wonder.

"Sounds tough." He mused having a hard time imagining being unable to respond to a girl's honest feelings. "I'm sure it will all work itself out eventually."

"I hope so; otherwise I'll end up running a lot." Naruto muttered tiredly as he began stretching.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

"WHY THE HELL AM I RUNNING WITH YOU AGAIN!" Naruto shouted glaring daggers at Kenshi who was running next to him. "Go a different direction!" The girls had apparently decided to extend their reaches as they now held giant nets capable of picking up Kenshi should they get them around him.

"But, they blocked off the other routes." Kenshi whined trying to reason with his uncle. "I can't go that way or I'll be caught."

"I should just trip you." Naruto muttered sweeping Kenshi's legs out from underneath him. Posting with his hand Kenshi quickly regained his footing and sprinted to catch up to Naruto who had pulled ahead of him.

"What the hell Ero-jiji!" Kenshi shouted trying to hit Naruto as the duo ran. "You could've hurt me!"

"It would've made you a man!" Naruto stated as they continued running. "You've never experienced it right a woman's warmth!"

"Oh shut up you womanizer!" Kenshi shouted as a light bulb went off over Naruto's head.

"Oh right…I can fly." He stated taking to the air. "See you later Kenshi!" he clled down as he began laughing.

"YOU SUCK!" reaching a door Kenshi tried to open it. "Locked!" he muttered looking around.

"Kenshi use this…" Yukine, who was in the window above him, began to say only for Kenshi to place his hands against one wall and his feet against the other before he began walking up the wall. Holding a rope Yukine just stood there unable to comprehend what just happened as the girls chased Kenshi by running to the other side of the wall.

"Yo." Naruto waved at her as he floated down to meet her. "You interested in my nephew as well?" he asked causing the poor girl's face to flame up. Chuckling kindly Naruto patted her shoulders. "Well if it's you I know you won't do anything weird to him so I can rest easy."

Yukine's face turned an even darker shade of red as her hands flew to her cheeks in embarrassment. "Kenshi's uncle…approves." She muttered softly. Smiling Naruto waved at her and flew off.

The next day was similar but this time the girls added in pitfall traps though poorly hidden as Kenshi noticed them all and avoided them easily causing his pursuers to fall into their own traps. "Well they're getting better I suppose." Naruto mused as he floated in the air above them. "Still got a ways to go though." He added in smirking at yet another successful getaway.

Later that night the group was sitting around the mansion as Naruto drank some juice. "To think you've been chased around this much." Chiaia muttered in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "You're sure capable of not getting caught aren't you?"

"That's because I'm scared to find out what will happen if I do get caught." Kenshi stated frowning slightly. "It feels like they're undressing me with their eyes all the time."

Naruto nodded his head. "The curse of the Masaki men." He stated sagely causing the others to stare at him as if he were crazy. "You're brother and Seina had the same problems if I recall." He added in as form of an explanation.

Lashara smiled "Well, it shouldn't be too bad for you to get caught once in order to experience it." Laughing a bit at her own joke Lashara didn't see the concerned looks Chiaia was sporting.

"Lashara-sama…" she began catching the younger blonde's attention. "It'd be bad if he developed some sort of trauma from this." Curious Lashara gave Chiaia her undivided attention. "Because of what Nee-sama did Kenshi's been saying weird things in his sleep." Naruto glanced at Kenshi who seemed curious as well.

"I've been saying things?" Kenshi asked leaning closer to Chiaia. "What did I say?" he inquired only to lean back as Chiaia took a swing at him.

"As if I could say that!" she yelled turning red in the face.

"Might have something to do with you know…" Naruto formed an hourglass figure with his hands. The others coughed to halt that train of though where it was.

"Well in any case it is true that emotional trauma can't be cured by Ahou." Lashara stated thinking things over.

"You need to be baptized first right?" Kenshi asked referring to some things he heard from Lapis and Aura earlier in the day.

"You know about baptism?" Lashara asked looking up at him in surprise.

"I heard about it from Aura-sama." Kenshi explained standing up right.

"Wait…does Kenshi need that too?" Naruto asked looking up from his thoughts.

"Well a Seikishi needs to take a baptism in order to repair the Seikijin after all." Lashara stated catching Kenshi's attention.

Naruto nodded his head before standing up to leave. "Well then, I think I'll turn in for the night, I have classes to prepare early in the morning." He stated as he bowed to Lashara before leaving the room. "What is this…feeling?" he muttered looking out the window as he passed it by. "It feels like something bad is going to happen soon."

The next morning Naruto idly floated through the air once more as the upperclassmen gave chase to Kenshi, their strategies progressively more intricate in an effort to capture the young Masaki male. "Well they certainly have a lot of energy." He mused as Ryoko poked her head out.

"Oh not bad, he's even more popular than Seina is." She mused as the two floated after the boy to keep an eye on him. "Rather I'm surprised you're not down there enjoying the women pops." Naruto glared at her causing Ryoko to laugh as she slapped him on the back. "Well the others just wanted to know how you two were doing so I dropped by."

Naruto sighed "Well tell them we're fine, Kenshi's found a good person to follow so thing's have been pretty calm as of late." Naruto reported as the girls tried to encircle Kenshi. "You should probably go back; Ayeka was left alone with Tenchi today right?" Naruto gave the cyan haired woman a sly look as she made a choking sound before promptly phasing out of sight in order to go back home.

Laughing Naruto trailed after Kenshi who had just exited the student council offices in order to go work for the dorm which had him painting a fence. "Couldn't resist working again eh?" Naruto asked dropping down as Hanna poked her head over the fence to converse with the two. "Let me help, I'm done with my classes for the day anyways."

"You two sure are busy with all your work and now being chases around by girls." Hanna muttered with a slight chuckle. "If you're tired you can rest at a lounge nearby."

"Ah I'm fine." Kenshi stated smiling up at her thankfully. "I still have a lot of energy." Naruto smiled as well.

"What kind of body do you two have?" Hanna asked surprised before smiling softly as a bush nearby rustled. "Go ahead and take the rest of the day off, I'll finish this up later." She stated waving them off.

Setting the brushes down Naruto and Kenshi thanked her before running off as a group of girls carrying nets chased after them. "And that's my cue to leave." Naruto stated as a mech appeared in front of them. Flying away he ignored Kenshi's indignant cry of "TRAITOR!"

"This is because you always run away Kenshi!" one of the girls from the first group to meet him shouted as she swung at him. Dodging Kenshi quickly ran away and onto a bridge. Seeing another one appear he sighed and jumped to the side in order to evade another attempt. "So that's how it is huh?" he wondered seeing the device connected to their backs allowing them to move. "Well if that's the case…" smirking he ran towards the woods as the two girls gave chase tangling their cords up in the process.

Naruto smirked as Kenshi stopped confident that he had tangled them up enough to be safe. "Oi…you're not done yet!" he called down causing Kenshi to look up at him. Seeing his nephew's confused look Naruto pointed at the two as they separated from the cords. Smiling Naruto waved at him as Kenshi made to run for it.

Running by Maria's house Kenshi was wondering what to do only to be snatched off the street by Yukine who hid him along the wall as his two pursuers flew by having lost sight of him for a moment allowing his escape. "Good I got away." Kenshi muttered tiredly as Yukine placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's still too dangerous outside." She stated looking at him worriedly. "You should hide until night fall." She advised looking down in embarrassment.

"Way to go Yukine-san." Naruto stated squatting on the wall. "Take good care of my nephew won't you?" he asked grinning down at them causing the poor girl to blush as Kenshi made to shout at him. "I wouldn't if I were you, don't worry so much I'll keep the girls busy for a while." Waving his farewells he took off leaving the two alone.

"That…damn Ero-jiji." Kenshi muttered embarrassed unsure of what to do.

Naruto in the meanwhile simply led the girls around on a wild goose chase before doubling back to rejoin Chiaia and Lashara who were talking with Maria, Aura and Wan. "Yo, how are things going?" he asked dropping down next to them.

"Naruto-sensei." Aura greeted with a nod of the head. "It seems that the pursuers lost sight of Kenshi near Maria-dono's place." She informed him causing Naruto to smile slightly though he hid it well.

"That so…?" he asked looking around. "By the way…where's Yukine-san?" it took a few moments for the line to process but when it did…

"Don't tell me!" Lashara shouted as she jumped to her feet. "Let's go Chiaia!" she shouted running off catching her guard off guard.

"Ah, hold on a moment Lashara-sama!" Chiaia shouted running after her.

"Let's go as well." Wan stated glancing at Aura and Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"Knowing my nephew…nothing should be happening." Naruto stated following the others easily as he floated along.

"WE'RE COMING IN!" Lashara shouted barging into Yukine's room only to pause in surprise as Chiaia's mouth fell open in shock. Coming up behind them Wan and Aura were in similar states of disbelief as Naruto whistled.

"I didn't think you had it in you!" he shouted laughing as Kenshi was seen kneeling next to a passed out Yukine who's blouse had been undone slightly revealing the cleavage underneath and a purple bra as well. "I'm so proud…my nephew's becoming a man." For added effect Naruto's eyes seemed to be tearing up as Kenshi struggled to explain himself. Sensing some ill intent Naruto broke away from the group and headed outside. Unknown to him Aura had noticed his leave and notified her guards to keep an eye on him.

"You can come out now." He stated heading into the forest. "I'll end it here and now." He muttered as an energy sword formed in his hands.

"Half-breed." A dark voice hissed in disgust as a bird like creature walked into view. "You're life ends here." It stated pointing a sword at him. "We of the Karasu-tengu shall end you."

At the words a large number of crow demons appeared around him causing Naruto to smirk. "Big words from a rebel faction." Naruto stated as an evil grin formed on his lips. "You're nothing but small fry." He taunted forming another sword in his other hand. "Let's go I'll cut you all down right now!"

Within the trees the Shurifon guards watched in awe as a battle so far out of their expectations took place right in front of them. "What grace, I've never seen one who was not a Seikishi fight like that." The taller of the two muttered as the crow demons were cut down one by one.

"Truly a battle of demons." The shorter one agreed as the leader of the Crows growled before he charged in himself, showing a remarkably steep incline of skill compared to the others as Naruto found himself being pushed back.

"You have some skill." Naruto noted as the two crossed swords once more.

"Hah did you arrogantly think that we were not prepared to lose our lives in this endeavor?" the demon asked pushing forward trying to break his guard.

"I suppose not." Naruto conceded as he dipped his blade causing the demon to stumble forward. "But you're tenacity won't help you here." He stated running the demon through. "It is you who is arrogant to think that just because I'm not a full blood that I am weak. And for your arrogance you have died." He stated s the demon's body began disintegrating.

"Naruto-dono." The guards called out stepping into the light. "What just happened?" they asked looking around.

Naruto sighed and willed his swords away. "A very troubling event." He stated looking around. "It seems that a few demons are out and about looking for a chance to kill me." He explained turning to face the guards. "Leave them to me, they're my responsibility."

The guards exchanged quick looks before bowing. "We will inform the mistress of the happenings, the appearance of Demons in the Holy Land is troubling." They stated before jumping off.

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Why can't I ever just sit back and watch the show that is other people's lives?" he wondered wandering off towards the mansion they were staying at.

* * *

><p><span>The weekend<span>

"Thank you all for coming to this party today." Aura stated addressing the small assembly within the Shurifon forest. "I'm sure you all know about Shurifon's hot-pot battle, but simply put each person will make a pot from ingredients found in the forest. We shall eat them together to decide the winner." She then pointed at Kenshi who had a chain leash on him held by one of the guards. "The winner will get Kenshi's ownership rights."

"Oi…how'd this happen?" Naruto asked as he sat on the wall above them. "Well whatever you guys have fun now and try not to get hurt alright?" he asked lazily tired from the fight the night before.

"Even if you tell us all that, were not very well versed in the forest." Chiaia pointed out raising her hand slightly.

"I'll judge the ingredients…to make sure they're edible." Ulyte declared walking forward. "Would you let me join?" he asked smiling happily at Aura. Seeing her nod her head Ulyte smiled as he stepped forward. "Why not make Kenshi-kun a participant as well? Allow him to try and win his freedom." Aura seemed to agree as the guards took off the leash.

Naruto glanced down and smirked "You sure…? He knows how to make good food because of his experience scavenging."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Ulyte stated looking around happily. "Rather are you not going to enter as well?" he asked as the starting signal was given and the others rushed into the forest.

Naruto turned on his side "I'm fine, besides I'll just end up following Kenshi anyways." He stated with a yawn. "I'll let him decide who he wants to follow."

"Oh? Back so soon?" Ulyte asked seeing Lashara and Chiaia standing in front of him. "Let's take a look then." He muttered accepting the basket. "This is remarkable." He muttered as Naruto took a look.

"Yeah…remarkably poisonous." Naruto muttered shaking his head back and forth. "All of them are very poisonous." He stated causing the two to grumble in response as they ran back into the forest.

Naruto sighed as they waited fro everyone to return. "Oh…it seems a string of misfortune struck everyone." Ulyte noted seeing Wahan without any ingredients, Lithia and Lapis with only two, and Maria and Yukine with a small amount. "Well then come on let me see them." He stated as Lashara and Chiaia, who had gathered the most, took the first spot.

"They're all poisonous again." Ulyte stated dumping the ingredients aside. The two sighed in resignation as the others giggled at their misfortune.

"Hm…the pots aren't very impressive this time." Aura noted seeing how bland most of them looked.

"This contest isn't fair in the first place!" Lashara shouted angrily.

"That's what you should say before you start." Naruto muttered dropping down next to Aura. "Well in any case nothing to do about it now."

"This time its Kenshi and my own win, but I have no intention on gaining Kenshi's ownership rights." Aura stated smiling causing Kenshi to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Then what was this for?" Lashara asked as the others looked on in confusion.

"I just wanted a friendly match." Aura stated closing her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I intend to lose." She stated as the flames of competition lighted her eyes as she grinned at Kenshi who responded in kind.

As the guards served the food Aura explained how the winner would be chosen. "Oh?" Naruto mused taking a bite of Aura's dish. "Not bad, it's a very good dish." He stated as they ate, enjoying the taste.

"Don't forget Kenshi-kun's dish." Ulyte stated smiling as he held up the second bowl.

It was like a lightning surge struck down on everyone as they all stared at Kenshi's dish in shock. "Kenshi…this is…" Aura muttered not quite sure what to say.

"Is…is it bad?" Kenshi asked worried.

"On the contrary! How did you bring out these flavors?" Aura asked turning to him the desire to know bright in her eyes.

"Kenshi, you're awesome!" Lashara stated smiling at her servant as they all continued to eat.

"Without a doubt the winner of this match is Kenshi!" Aura announced holding the boy's arm up causing him to blush in embarrassment.

Around the tables everyone gave their praise to Kenshi's skill in the culinary arts as Naruto raised an eyebrow remembering the taste. "Kenshi, when did you learn to make this?" he asked looking at his nephew.

"Ah, Jii-chan taught me since you always took me out to gather ingredients there are certain ways to bring about the best flavor." He stated smiling happily.

"Mind showing me, I think I have a clue, but I want to make sure." Naruto stated as he stood up and walked over to Kenshi who pulled out a pouch.

Aura nodded her head. "Our pharmacists are also interested in you various remedies." She stated as the others got closer curious.

"That's a big thing since Shurifon is known for their skill at making various drugs." Maria stated as they all waited for Kenshi to reveal the contents of the pouch he brought out.

"I use these." Kenshi stated dumping the contents onto the table. There were a variety of disgusting looking bugs and mushrooms as the girls, minus Aura, recoiled in horror.

"I knew it." Naruto muttered rubbing his fore head. "Where'd you manage to find these?"

"Oh you use some pretty rare things." Aura stated picking up one of the beetles.

"Aura you're okay with those?" Lashara asked as the other girls made sure to put the table between them and the things Kenshi had brought out.

"Well yeah." The Shurifon princess stated looking over at them quizzically.

"HURRY UP AND PUT THEM AWAY!" Maria shouted as she hid behind Yukine who wasn't faring much better.

"Don't be so surprised." Kenshi stated smiling at them softly. "I don't use them like this; first I grind them into a fine powder…"

"Don't describe it in detail!" Chiaia shouted as she and the others covered their ears.

"We'll definitely get sick!" Lashara shouted causing Naruto to laugh. "I can't just rely on Kenshi!"

"Well you girls did eat Kenshi's food…" Naruto added in playfully. "I wouldn't complain too much if I were you." He pointed out as the girls seemed to lose consciousness as they stared emptily out in front of them. Naruto just laughed as Kenshi went on to describe how he used various ingredients to a curious Aura who listened intently.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright I hope you guys liked this I'm still working on how to make this seem like Naruto is participating as more than a side character. Well honestly I kind of like the idea of Naruto just being there to cause trouble for Kenshi.

Anyways let me know what you guys think.


	6. Traveling

Alright here we go with the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. Some readers wanted Naruto to have more involvement than he had in Officer Kitsune, which might be hard since I have him as unable to pilot the Seikishi. And in my opinion he was pretty involved in Officer Kitsune as it was. Well either way I'll try and see what I can do.

*EDIT* I'll get him more involved at the time the holy land gets attacked.

Alright I guess not many people like this…I admit that kind of hurts, but I'll finish it anyways. You guys can expect random appearances by Ryoko as she is acting as a messenger between Tenchi and the gang and Naruto and Kenshi. Other than that she doesn't play a major role in the story.

* * *

><p><span>Traveling<span>

"Summer Vacation?" Naruto questioned glancing at Mexiah who had just informed him of the break. "So I don't have to teach for a while?" he asked hopefully realizing he could finally just lay back and be a bum.

"That's correct, though you may be asked to join some of the students who are going out for the summer." She responded pleasantly. "There are always a few cases like that." She stated remembering a few of her own.

Naruto scoffed "I highly doubt that, but in any case I'll be tagging along with Kenshi as always." He repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "The family has asked me to make sure he doesn't end up marrying like one-hundred people." Mexiah sweat dropped slightly recalling Kenshi's luck with women.

"Noted." She muttered chuckling slightly. "Well in any case I have to go work on some final papers see you around Naruto!" she called out walking away.

Naruto waved back before making his way back to the mansion. Upon returning he could see Lashara angrily packing her belongings as Chiaia tried, and failed, to calm her mistress down. "That damn hag!" Lashara finally shouted causing Naruto to tilt his head in confusion.

"Is something the matter Lashara-sama?" Naruto asked cautiously "You seem upset about something."

Lashara spun to face him and pointed an angry glare on her face. "WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP PACK YOUR BAGS!" she shouted before going back to work. Naruto turned his expression towards Chiaia who shook her head signaling to just drop it and do as told.

"Amazing!" Kenshi shouted looking around in awe as they flew through a canyon on board a ship provided by Maria's mother, the "Hag" Lashara had been raging about the day before.

"Lashara-sama…how long will you keep that sullen face?" Naruto asked standing behind his mistress. "It'll age your skin far too quickly." Lashara made a noise signaling she still wasn't happy but made an effort to not look so upset, and failed miserably.

"Hmph there's no way I can act laid back after being forced to come out like this." Lashara stated as Maria walked up asking the very same question Naruto had.

"Come now Lashara-sama it's not so bad." Naruto stated smiling softly. "It's a free vacation one must enjoy such things." He stated smiling happily as his nephew continued to enjoy himself.

"Tch." Lashara's face contorted in rage at a particularly unpleasant memory.

Scratching his head Naruto simply remained silent not quite sure what to do. "Well I suppose you're entitled to your own thoughts." He muttered looking around for something else to focus on.

As soon as they docked Naruto watched as Kenshi ran off obviously having seen someone he knew. "Kenshi don't cause any trouble!" he called out getting a wave of confirmation in return. "Seriously that boy is worse than his uncle."

"Which one?" Aura asked curiously "You or this Seina we here about all the time?"

Laughing nervously Naruto just rubbed his head "My, I wonder…" he stated looking away from the Dark Elf.

"Now that I think about it, we don't know much about you at all do we?" Chiaia asked folding her arms as they stared at Naruto. "We know plenty about Kenshi but nothing about you."

"I'm his uncle." Naruto stated only to be smacked over the head by Chiaia.

"We know that already."

Rubbing his head out of habit Naruto sighed "Well you see…." He began drawing them in. "I grew up as an orphan with my big brother!" he smiled simply as they all waited for him to go on. "I'm married?" he added in trying to figure out how to get them to stop staring at him.

"Wait…you are?" Aura asked surprised as the girls stared at him in wonder.

"Uh…yeah, my clan supports Polygamy…so various things have happened." He stated glad to at least find something that would get them off his back.

"Clan I thought you were an orphan." Lashara muttered narrowing her eyes.

"Just because we lost our parents doesn't mean we didn't know about them, Big brother was twelve when they died, so he knew enough about the family to fill me in." Naruto explained. "I never knew them so I don't miss them as much, but well….Big bro sometimes remembers."

The girls rubbed their arms as they looked away. "So where is your brother?" Maria asked as the workers prepped the ships for take off. "Is he back in Kenshi's world?"

"Hm…yeah I think so; I've been away from home for a while. I hope the wife isn't too angry with me." He shivered thinking what Hinata or any of the others would do to him if he pissed them off.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Wan stated slapping him on the back breaking the somber mood the girls had developed. "By the way, I was wondering if you could help me out with something…." Naruto blinked in surprise as he listened to Wan's ideas.

When Kenshi rejoined them Naruto simply ruffled his hair as they both looked up at the people watching them. "You felt it too huh?" Naruto asked glancing at his nephew.

"Someone was watching us right?" Kenshi asked seriously. "Did they have bad intentions?"

"I'm sure they did, however we should wait for them…we might get scolded for doing something on our own." Naruto laughed good naturedly as Kenshi chuckled nervously.

(Break)

Half-heartedly listening to the others Naruto blinked in surprise upon seeing an assortment of rather…odd banners greeting them as they rounded a corner. "Lashara-sama…is that?"

Lashara glanced over along with Maria, upon seeing the sights they both ran towards the front of the ship staring in disbelief. "Is that what I think it is?" Lashara asked nervously as a blush spread across her face.

"I'm afraid it is." Maria muttered a similar expression adoring her own face though if one looked closely they could see her eyes twitching.

"Is she wearing a bunny suit?" Naruto asked quizzically seeing a brunette in a form fitting outfit waving at them cheerfully. "At the very least she looks good in it." He muttered drawing odd looks from the others. "What?" he asked seeing them eyeing him weirdly.

"That's my mother you know." Maria stated simply causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

"Hm…surprisingly young looking for a mother." Naruto stated not all that bothered by the woman's appearance.

"Oh yeah, he's married too." Maria muttered as Yukine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm a father to be as well." Naruto added in helpfully. "My wife's expecting."

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE WITH US?" everyone who heard him shouted knocking him off balance.

"Cause the baby isn't due for a while?" he offered lamely. "I just found out right before my trip began you know. I'll be back in time."

"You're….i can't even begin to describe what you are." Lashara muttered angrily as she rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Well it's better than being within range of an incredibly hormonally imbalanced woman who can kill you with a touch you know." Naruto muttered softly. "I'll just make it up to her when I'm not in danger of dying."

Joining Maria's mother as they docked the group was quickly moved onto another ship as they continued on their way. "You all must be tired from your trip" the woman began smiling kindly as she addressed the gathered group. "You can all rest at the resort until dinner once we arrive. By the way it seems like someone is missing." She mumbled looking around anxiously.

Opening an eye to address her aunt Lashara grunted "Kenshi's probably helping out Wan. She brought in some huge container after all"

"My, what a shame! I wanted to see what the boy Maria and Yukine like looked like." The woman stated shamelessly. Naruto just sweat dropped as he regarded the woman.

"What an interesting person." He muttered only to blink in surprise when she quickly entered his personal space. "Um…hi?" he offered blankly.

"You must be Naruto-san I've heard a lot about you as well." She stated smiling happily. "A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine my lady." Naruto stated his court manors kicking into effect as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Oh my, what a charmer." The woman giggled as she haled a hand on her cheek a small blush adorning her face. Naruto merely smiled as the others simply stared at him in shock.

"Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked curiously seeing them staring.

* * *

><p>"What is this setup?" Kenshi asked seeing a line of bedrolls and pillows on the ground as they entered the resort.<p>

"This is the traditional welcome ceremony of Havoniwa!" Lashara explained proudly as she looked at the setup.

"Welcome ceremony?" Kenshi asked not looking at his mistress. "Will we throw pillows around?" he asked only half joking.

Turning towards him in surprise Lashara put the final nail in the coffin "You sure know it well." Kenshi merely turned around and chuckled slowly as Naruto merely shook his head.

Suddenly the lights went out as a spotlight zeroed in on Flora who was making an announcement. "Everyone, I'm grateful for you having come such a long way. Tonight I prepared a modest feast for you all…" the others all looked on in interest as she continued speaking "But before that I'd like to begin our welcoming ceremony!" abruptly her demeanor changed as a competitive grin formed on her face "All ranks are set aside during this ceremony! And the rules are extremely simple! You throw these pillows at each other, and when you get an opening you grab the person's sash and pull!" as a demonstration she grabbed a servant's sash and pulled it sending the girl into a spiral. "And those who get their sash taken lose!"

Seeing a chance to add in a bit of trivia Lashara smiled and there's a traditional saying when pulling the sash…" she glanced down at the shivering form of Kenshi who seemed to be struggling with something. "What's wrong Kenshi?"

"Don't tell me it's 'Come on, why not?'" he muttered looking away from her.

"Oh so you know about it?" Lashara asked as Naruto palmed his face.

"They really did whatever they wanted." Kenshi muttered an odd expression on his face.

"Furthermore, the winner will be granted a wedding with whoever they desire." Flora continued catching everyone attention. "Along with a cash prize!" that seemed to catch everyone's attention as the girls gained glints in their eyes.

Naruto simply hung his head tiredly missing the rest of her speech before the game began. "This world…" he muttered tiredly.

What ensued could be best described as insanity as everyone started launching pillows at one another, immediately, Naruto noticed, Chiaia pegged Dagmyer with a pillow before working on his sash muttering something about setting aside rank. Over to the right of that, Lashara and Maria were teaming up against Flora accidentally taking out Yukine in the process.

"The wedding is tempting but in the end it's all about the money." Wan Muttered excitedly. "In that case…."

"You can't use the mechanoid." Kenshi stated standing next to her.

"Kenshi?" Wan shouted in surprise before noticing what was in his hand. "Obi…" looking down her yukata quickly became undone as Kenshi made his get away. "KYAA!"

"Sorry Wan, this is to return to my world!" Kenshi shouted happily looking around. "Time to aim for the win!"

Just as he declared that Aura and Lithia charged him their rapid foot steps softly padding the floor behind them as they split up for a pincer attack. Seeing their plan Kenshi tossed up two bed rolls stopping them as they lost visual contact. "Above?" Aura muttered trying to figure out her best course of action. "Below?" she wondered as Kenshi slid underneath her and grabbed her sash.

"Uh…" Kenshi muttered as his face turned red.

"I heard it was customary not to wear any." Aura stated as her face turned red as well. Swinging her arm around she attempted to hit him with the pillow as Kenshi pulled on her sash. Grabbing her own obi to lock him in place. "NOW!"

Lithia made a move for Kenshi's obi, she managed to grab one and pulled "I got it!" she yelled only to realize that it was a servant's. "Kawarimi?" she asked stunned only to realize too late that Kenshi had gotten behind her.

Taking the obi Kenshi bowed his head as Lithia stumbled into Aura knocking them both off their feet. "Lithia-sama, Aura-sama I'm sorry!" Kenshi called out before moving on.

The next target was Chiaia who was slowly undoing Dagmyer's clothing "Please don't wake up." She muttered as Kenshi appeared behind her.

"I'm sorry Chiaia" he called out before grabbing her sash. It ended spinning her around and causing her to land on Dagmyer waking him up. Naruto quickly looked away already bored to death by the soon to be live action teen drama show.

Naruto sighed as he watched Flora take Yukine's sash before knocking her into Kenshi, the sensation of her bare chest against his own made Kenshi self-conscious as he looked away causing the embarrassed Yukine to tear up as she began crying. Fortunately she was quickly comforted by Maria and Lashara both of whom were defeated by Flora.

"Now then…." Naruto muttered stepping forward. Suddenly he blurred out of view and reappeared behind Flora and Kenshi two sashes in his hands. "Time for me to win ne?" he asked holding them up with a grin.

"Ara?" Flora asked surprised by her sudden position on the ground the force of his tug having knocked her off balance. Smiling softly she got to her feet while holding her outfit together. "Well then, the winner is Naruto-san!" she called out holding his arm up. Planting a kiss on his cheek she smiled as Naruto simply grinned.

After the room was cleaned up dinner was served in the form of a rather grand banquet as Naruto and Kenshi were allowed to clean themselves up having worked up a small sweat from the game. As Naruto rested in the water Kenshi decided to swim around a bit only to hit his head on the wall. "Kenshi-chan" Flora called out walking up to the edge of the bath.

"Flora-sama…why?" Kenshi asked seeing her outfit.

"I came to wash your back." She replied easily causing Kenshi to freak out as he backed away alerting Naruto of their guest.

"The Queen?" Kenshi screamed in shock as Naruto waded over to them.

"What's going on?" he asked looking around. "Flora-sama what are you doing here?" he asked curiously. "I'm afraid we've already washed ourselves."

Suddenly a rather sharp whistle sounded causing the formerly embarrassed Kenshi to stare blankly ahead as his fingers made odd motions. "Hm?" Flora wondered as Naruto palmed his face once more.

"AHHAHAHA you should get your body massaged by Kenshi's super Massage!" Lashara shouted appearing in front of them with Maria.

"It's rather wonderful Mother." Maria added in with a smirk causing Naruto to groan.

"Then I'll just have to let him sleep!" Flora shouted aiming a palm thrust at Kenshi's head only for him to vanish before her eyes before reappearing within her guard. "Eh?" she muttered before Kenshi went to work.

* * *

><p>The next day found Kenshi and Naruto out gathering herbs and game "This place is really great." Kenshi stated happily placing another herb in his bag. "So many medicinal herbs and game here." He declared rubbing his brow. "Hm?" he wondered hearing someone running nearby. "Ji-san" he called out catching Naruto's attention who nodded.<p>

Running off Kenshi found the source of the noise as two men attacked the girl he recognized to be Ceres' fiancée. Jumping into the air he handed on the first attacker's back before grabbing the second one's knife wrist as he casually cut off the man's blood flow rendering him unconscious.

Picking her up Kenshi hefted her onto his back as he and Naruto began running towards the villa as she filled them in. "Everyone at the villa was a bandit planning to attack this place" she stated as they quickly moved through the foliage. "We need to get your friends somewhere safe!"

"Right, Kenshi be careful I'm going in ahead, make sure she stays safe!" Naruto called out flying off towards the resort. Seeing a large hole in one o the buildings Naruto quickly dove through and slammed the bandit holding the girl's hostage into the ground leaving a small crater. "Is everyone alright?" he called out looking over everyone.

"Naruto, thank god you're here." Chiaia muttered sighing in relief as she picked up her weapon. "Where's Kenshi?"

Naruto glanced at them and smiled "He's protecting Ceres-kun's beloved, in other news they're targeting Dagmyer, I say let them kill the traitor but I know we can't legally do that."

Lashara glanced at Chiaia, "go" she ordered causing Chiaia to nod her head as she ran towards Dagmyer's room.

"Yukine you too." Maria allowed as the silver haired woman nodded her head before chasing after Chiaia.

"All that's missing is Aura and Auntie huh?" Lashara muttered looking over who was there.

"Why not let the wild beast fetch them?" Lithia suggested smirking.

Lashara nodded as Naruto stared at the student council president oddly. "Naruto prioritize Aura, if you can't save Auntie, well nothing to it." Naruto sweat dropped but nodded nonetheless.

"Right, I'll be going then, keep an eye out for Kenshi."

Flying off he headed towards where he knew Aura to be. "Aura-sama!" Naruto called out flying into the room. "Are you alright?" he asked seeing her huddled up on her bed.

"Naruto!" she squealed in fright. "I'm sorry for startling you." She muttered sounding very fragile and timid.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked looking around

"I'm always like this at this time of day." Aura muttered shyly as she looked away from him.

"This time of day?" Naruto muttered before the windows were kicked in by two men wielding knives. Naruto quickly moved by grabbing the first attacker's arm throwing him out the window before flipping the other onto his back stomping on his face knocking him out. "It's dangerous here, we should leave." Naruto stated holding his hand out too her.

"No I'm scared!" she shouted grabbing onto him.

Naruto sighed "This must be the interesting thing Lithia mentioned earlier." He muttered softly before scooping her up into his arms. "Alright I'm flying now so hold on!" he shouted as he flew out the window just as two more attackers burst through the door.

"Hm? Naruto?" Aura muttered as she looked around.

"You're normal now?" Naruto asked teasingly causing the elf to blush.

"I'm sorry, I must have caused you trouble, I think I was still half asleep, I'd appreciate it if you forget about it." She stated as they flew through the air.

"Hm, I wonder." Naruto stated with a laugh, "Kenshi should've realized what's happened now, and should be moving to save Flora-sama, so let's get you somewhere safe for now."

Aura nodded her head "Can you go faster?" she asked realizing that their pace wasn't all that fast in comparison to what she knew they were capable of.

"It's kind of hard while carrying someone, if you can get onto my back maybe." Naruto stated pausing in the air. Nodding in agreement Aura latched onto his back as he tested his maneuverability before taking off at a much faster rate. "Looks like I can." He muttered easily reaching the defense center. "Here we are one safe Aura Shurifon." He announced as Aura hopped off his back to gather her things.

"What about Auntie?" Lashara asked hopefully.

"Kenshi should be saving her now." Naruto stated looking around. "I have a bad feeling about something I'm going to go check it out." He stated before flying off. As soon as he exited the building a dark figure immediately collided with him knocking him away. Righting himself as best he could Naruto glared at his attacker, seeing another Karasu-tengu.

"We meet at last prince." He greeted readying his sword.

"Oh you seem different than the others." Naruto growled readying his own weapons as they circled each other in the air.

"Because unlike the others I don't hate you for what you are." The demon stated circling as they tried to gauge each other. "I just feel like the Kitsune have ruled for too long!" he shouted as they clashed swords, Naruto's energy sword with the Tengu's own youki blade.

Below the others watched the fight in shock as Kenshi could be heard returning from Flora's residence the queen on his lap as he drove Wan's mech towards the rogue Seikijin. "What is that thing?" Maria asked softly.

Aura swallowed what liquid was in her mouth. "My guards told me about them, demons out for Naruto's blood. It seems he is a Halfling, and of the ruling family. It sounds as if there are many who do not like that."

Naruto grunted with effort as he pushed the Karasu-tengu away before sending a bolt of energy at the nimble demon. "Certainly better than the others" he muttered as he was forced to dodge several volleys of crow feathers sharpened like blade edges.

"I must admit I'm surprised by your ability to fight in the air prince." His opponent called out as they circled each other once more trying to find an opening. "You fight like a warrior should, with honor and bravery."

"The same could be said of you Karasu." Naruto called back grinning impishly "It's rare to find a Tengu with such modesty." Suddenly their blades clashed once more as they tried to press their advantages. Then Naruto dipped underneath the blade and tackled his opponent knocking him out of the air as they crashed into the building knocking the wind out of the Tengu's lungs. Hearing two thuds the crow demon opened his eyes and saw two blades on either side of his head.

"Go ahead finish me." He muttered resigned to his loss.

"You're a man of honor it seems." Naruto stated standing over the demon his hands on the hilts of his weapons.

"Until death." Karasu affirmed with conviction.

"We could use someone like you." Naruto stated releasing his weapons and allowing them to dissipate. "Will you swear loyalty to our cause?" he asked the stunned demon.

"Why…?" Karasu asked slowly unaware or uncaring of the watchful eyes of the surrounding humans (and one dark elf). "Why spare me, I tried to kill you!" he shouted.

"Men with honor such as yours are rare enough back home, I see no benefit in killing you." Naruto stated staring the demon in the eye. "I'll ask you again. Do you swear your loyalty to me and my family?"

Karasu quickly got into the Dogeza position "I will my lord!" he all but shouted "It would be an honor to serve under you milord!"

"Good, return to our realm there are many troubles within the capital that need to be tended to, can I trust your judgment on such manners?" Naruto asked as Karasu rose to his feet.

"You can Milord." He shouted before disappearing in a spiral of feathers.

"Naruto?" Lashara asked hesitantly "Could you explain what just happened?"

Naruto glanced at her and sighed "Well honestly it's a long story." He admitted scratching his head. "The short answer would be that, that guy I just fought, is basically a ronin, a master less warrior. He probably lost his previous leader somehow and has been searching for a purpose since then. Back home the only reason you could have to spare someone's life in a duel like that is to gain their loyalty. I basically told him, you're skills are useful to me so live on. It's in his nature to want to serve an honorable master."

"I see…" Lashara muttered still in shock.

"No you don't, but that's not the point right now." Naruto corrected her as Kenshi entered the room with the queen still attached to him. "We should begin planning about what to do with them."

"Can't you just go in and rescue them?" Aura asked as Chiaia and Yukine with the news that Dagmyer was gone.

"Eh, but that might cause them to harm Ceres. I don't really care about Dagmyer…so I guess it might work if they think he's a more valuable prize."

"What do you have against Dagmyer-dono anyways?" Lithia finally asked sensing Chiaia's rising anger.

"Eh…how should I say this?" he wondered scratching his head. "Long story short: He hired us to kill Lashara-sama." Naruto stated bluntly causing the others to widen their eyes in shock. "Of course I don't have any hard evidence, so the possibility it wasn't him is there, but it's like a one percent chance I'm wrong."

"Lashara is this true?" Flora asked staring at the petit blonde.

"Hmph I wanted to keep that a secret since many problems could occur if that was known, but yes an attempt on my life was made, half-heartedly mind you, by Naruto and Kenshi. They were dropped off via Seikijin, but Kenshi's poor health at the time and Naruto's lack of motivation stayed their hands and I decided to hire them myself."

"More or less the truth." Naruto admitted as Kenshi rubbed his head. "It's not something we're really keen about admitting." He sighed "So how are we doing this? Do I really have to save Dagmyer?"

"Yes please do until we know for sure what happened." Flora stated causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Alright wait here, Kenshi and I will be enough." Picking up his nephew Naruto flew away towards where Kenshi predicted they would go. "Any ideas how to do this?"

"Let me scout the camp first." Kenshi suggested earning himself a nod of the head. Setting him down Naruto quickly hid in the bushes as Kenshi went to work. Once he scoped everything out he returned and gave Naruto the run down.

"Alright then, what we need to do is cause a distraction so one of us can steal those trucks." Naruto stated drawing out the plan. "You can drive right?" Kenshi nodded his head. "Good I'll distract them. Once you can take the truck and get out of here."

Kenshi nodded his head "Alright I'll wait on your signal Ji-san." He muttered as he got as close to the trucks as he could.

"Here we go." Naruto muttered jumping into the center of the camp making sure to leave a crater where he landed to catch their attention.

"Who the heck are you?" their leader shouted running out to the open as the others near the trucks ran over as well.

"Hm…" Naruto grinned appearing next to the leader, an attractive purple haired woman with a tattoo along her arms. "You have a very distinct scent lady." He stated smirking at her. "You get laid recently?"

Blushing she lashed out at him only for Naruto to bound away laughing the entire time as Kenshi swiftly started up the truck and began driving away. "I'll see you around some time lady!" Naruto called out tauntingly as he flew away following after the truck.

When they returned to the resort Naruto quickly entered Dagmyer's container. "As I thought." He muttered scowling. "You must of enjoyed your stay Dagmyer." He stated staring at the blonde male in contempt.

"Quite they were rather hospitable." He admitted suavely as Chiaia ran into the container to check on him.

"I'm sure, since that woman's scent is all over you." Naruto muttered causing Chiaia to flinch. "As a matter of fact, you three over there!" he shouted pointing out three women, one of which had long violet hair and mean looking eyes. "You share similar scents to the Bandit leader why don't I trust any of you?"

"I assure you all of us were prisoners." The violet haired girl stated acting timid. "Thank you very much for saving us."

"Tch, yeah thank me with a knife…." Naruto muttered as Chiaia looked around unsure how to reply.

Seeing Naruto walk away Kenshi patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Ji-san means well, and his hunches are usually right. We should be wary of these four."

Dagmyer grit his teeth as Kenshi and Chiaia left the container, Chiaia a bit more reluctantly. "Little flies…" he ground out as the bandits who had snuck in with him watched them leave.

"That may put a damper on our plans." The leader of the three stated.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Well here is another chapter, not like anyone cares…


	7. Tournament

Alright here we go with the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. Some readers wanted Naruto to have more involvement than he had in Officer Kitsune, which might be hard since I have him as unable to pilot the Seikishi. And in my opinion he was pretty involved in Officer Kitsune as it was. Well either way I'll try and see what I can do.

*EDIT* I'll get him more involved at the time the holy land gets attacked.

Alright I guess not many people like this…I admit that kind of hurts, but I'll finish it anyways. You guys can expect random appearances by Ryoko as she is acting as a messenger between Tenchi and the gang and Naruto and Kenshi. Other than that she doesn't play a major role in the story.

* * *

><p>(Break)<p>

After the eventful vacation everyone returned to the Holy Land to begin the new session of school. Naruto calmly walked through the grounds keeping an eye on everything as his own lessons wouldn't be starting for another hour or so. "That is…." He muttered seeing one of the 'prisoners' from the vacation resort. "That one is going to cause trouble for us." He muttered shrugging his shoulders before walking off.

* * *

><p><span>Tournament<span>

As he continued to walk Naruto noticed Lashara, Chiaia and Kenshi sitting on a bench. "Why am I so bored after summer break?" he herd Lashara complain as she tilted her head back letting out a tired sigh. "Isn't there anything interesting at all?" she asked as Kenshi waved seeing his uncle walking up to them.

"I see you're bored." Naruto stated waving at them as Chiaia greeted him unsurely. Glancing over his shoulder Naruto saw the same girl from earlier snatch a watch from the two nearby girls without alerting them. Smiling as Kenshi narrowed his eyes Naruto simply allowed Kenshi to make his move causing Chiaia and Lashara to blink in surprise.

"Kenshi where are you…?" Chiaia paused seeing Naruto shake his head.

Kenshi briskly walked past the violet haired woman and approached the two girls conversing on the bench in front of them. "Did you drop this watch?" he asked them showing them the intricate golden pocket watch.

"Yeah that's mine…" the blue haired girl stated a little confused. "But that should be in my bag." She muttered looking in her bag.

"You dropped it over there." Kenshi stated smiling kindly as the girl smiled thankfully. As they continued to converse, Naruto watched as the violet haired woman quickly spun around before checking her pockets.

"As I thought." He muttered catching Lashara's attention. "Be wary Lashara-sama, that one can't be trusted." Nodding her head Lashara silently agreed.

(Break)

The next day Kenshi was busy running errands when the violet haired girl fro before called out to him. "You're pretty good aren't you?" she asked walking up to him as he stared at her quizzically. "You're Lashara's servant aren't you?" she asked smirking at him as she held her hands behind her back. "Before you were a servant where and what were you doing?"

Trying to recall their cover story, Kenshi hesitantly began "I was in Kouchi so…"

"You're lying aren't you?" she asked getting closer.

"No, it's really…"

"You did the same thing I did, didn't you?" she asked rubbing her fingers together. "You don't have to hide it. You know, I have an even more profitable deal going on." She stated with a grin. "Wanna do it with me?" she asked smugly.

"Oh, so it was about that." Kenshi muttered smiling weakly.

"Not stupid jobs like this, but one that will make full use of your ability." She stated tapping the bag on Kenshi's shoulder.

Kenshi sighed sadly "It's better not to do that stuff anymore, see you." He stated, before waving as he turned to leave.

"Oi Kenshi what's taking you so long?" Naruto called out as he entered the area. Seeing the girl he frowned. "I see you've met my nephew, can I help you?" he asked approaching her allowing her to see just how tall he was in comparison to her.

"It was nothing serious." She muttered unable to meet his gaze.

"Hmph, if it was about his pick-pocketing skills, don't worry I'm the one who taught him those." Startled she looked up at him causing him to smirk. "With our family swift fingers are quite useful." He stated before turning on her heels. "But Kenshi is right, I don't know your situation, but in the Holy Land there's no need for such quick fingers."

Making a sour face she looked away and grumbled. "What would you know?" she probably meant for it to be unheard, but Naruto heard her anyways.

"I know quite a lot." Naruto replied causing her to jump in surprise. "I grew up in Hell…quite literally and were it not for my brother I'd probably be dead right now, he taught me how to survive, where quickness of wit and hands were just as important as strength of body." He paused as he considered her. "Tell me your name girl."

"Ran." She muttered unable to disobey the commanding tone in his voice.

"Ran, I suggest finding a better job then what you have right now. Governments won't admit it, but they have use for people with your unique set of skills." He winked and walked off with Kenshi.

"Do you think she'll stop?" Kenshi asked as they walked off.

"Perhaps, we'll find out soon enough." Naruto responded indifferently. "She would be good for intelligence gathering, if she were a little less impatient."

* * *

><p>(Break)<p>

"Warrior Tournament, huh?" Naruto asked as he oversaw some of the preliminaries. "Seems like a lot of fun." He smiled as the girls quickly crowded around the brackets board.

The next few days were hectic as everyone did their parts to prepare for the big tournament. Naruto smiled as he watched everyone run around excitedly. "Hm, too bad it'd be unfair for me to join."

"Oh quite confident in your abilities aren't you Naruto-sensei?" Mexiah questioned as she walked up to him.

"Quite, I doubt anyone here could actually beat me in physical tests." Naruto responded seriously.

"Maybe we'll do something about that in the future." Mexiah muttered a little irked by the blonde's confidence.

"That'd be fun" Naruto called out as he walked away. "Oh by the way, isn't Lashara-sama the bookmaker?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulders. "How many bets have been placed on Kenshi?" Mexiah blinked before realization hit her and she quickly made her way to the bookmaking room. Naruto smirked. "I'm not letting someone manipulate my nephew to lose on purpose Lashara-sama." Pausing in thought Naruto considered who it was that he just sent to make sure Kenshi wasn't manipulated. "Well it's not like he hasn't seen all of her already…" suddenly unsure Naruto walked off in thought.

As the matches began Naruto took the time to walk around and watch as much of the events as he could. "Not surprised that Chiaia and Aura won their matches." He muttered as he continued to watch. "Pretty easy bets after all." He muttered yawning. "I guess I'll have to wait for the cross-country marathon for a good show."

"Naruto, are you enjoying the tournament?" Chiaia asked seeing the blonde walking around aimlessly.

"Hm, yeah it's interesting…." Naruto paused seeing her wearing what was basically a red and white one piece bating suit that hugged her just right to accent her natural curves. "Why are you wearing a bathing suit?"

"Bathing suit?" Chiaia asked curiously "This is the uniform for the marathon overseers." She explained slightly confused.

"The ones who came before us really did what they wanted…" Naruto muttered palming his face. "I'm not even going to argue." Chiaia tilted her head to the side showing her confusion.

Naruto sighed as he headed to the stands where he could watch the event. "In any case it wasn't as fun as I had thought; the girls around Kenshi are just too strong compared to everyone else.

As the race began Naruto noticed Kenshi still at the starting line apparently counting. "I see…" he smirked quite amused by what was going on. "Lashara-sama is quite resourceful." He muttered as Lithia quickly set Kenshi loose scaring him off in the process.

"Naruto-sensei." Naruto looked to the side and saw a few students from his classes. "Kenshi makes that odd sound whenever he's surprised, where does that come from?"

Naruto smiled "Habits perhaps, he had quit a mean older sister after all." He stated recalling a few times Ryouko had Kenshi acting like a cat.

"I wasn't that mean to him." Ryouko stated poking her head out of Naruto's stomach. "Yo, pops." She grinned as she emerged fully from his body scaring the girls around him. "Heard about the event and decided to drop by."

"Heard…?" Naruto asked a little miffed knowing what that meant. "She placed another listening bug on me didn't she?"

"Ah, it was probably placed into your hair." Ryouko stated "knowing her she wouldn't make something that could be dislodged by combing or washing though."

Naruto scowled as he rubbed his hair down. Feeling a tug on his sleeve he glanced down at his students. "Sensei, who is this?" they asked nervously.

"Me?" Ryouko asked happily as she smiled at them. "I'm his daughter."

"Just because my DNA was used to create Fuku-chan, does not make you my daughter as well Ryouko." Naruto explained as the girls looked between them unsurely.

"Don't be like that pops, you look after us after all don't you?" she asked slapping him on the back.

"Not like you need someone to look after you." Naruto muttered keeping a half eye on Kenshi through the monitors.

"Aw are you shy?" she cooed. "You raised my youngest sister yourself you did us good pops."

"So…she's like a step-daughter." The girls concluded after a while of back and forth between the two.

"You could say that I suppose." Naruto conceded after a while. "But I didn't marry her mother or something like that." He explained in order to clear any misunderstandings.

"Maybe so, but he looked so calm caring for my little sister, such a difference between tht and the wild man he would dive headlong into fights." Ryouko smirked as the girls tried to picture it.

"I never did that, if I recall it was you." Naruto reprimanded her. "Don't go lying to my students now." He scolded causing Ryouko to laugh as she floated around him.

"Definitely Sensei's daughter." The girls muttered seeing the feat. "She certainly looks wild though." One of them muttered.

"Oh I'm wild alright." Ryouko stated appearing behind the girl who had spoken and draped her arms over her shoulder. "Should I show you just how wild I can be though?" she asked blowing into her ears.

"Stop harassing my students." Naruto stated smacking Ryouko on the forehead. Sticking her tongue out playfully Ryouko obediently stopped and sat beside him allowing the girls to recover their wits.

"They really are like father and daughter aren't they?" the girls asked as they sat with the two. "Hey, Ryouko-san is there anything interesting about Naruto-sensei, we don't hear much about him."

Ryouko looked over at them and grinned "He used to be an officer of the law with Kenshi's older brother you know." She stated with a grin. "Had to pull Seina out of so much trouble it wasn't even funny."

"Tell me about it, that guy could find trouble anywhere." Naruto moaned remembering various difficulties. "And then I had to deal with him and his eight wives after their honeymoon…"

"Oh yeah I heard you nearly went insane because of that."

"I felt sorry for him but I couldn't stand listening to them bicker amongst themselves so I retired and let him deal with them alone." Naruto admitted causing the girls to giggle. Smiling Naruto sighed "Oh look, Kenshi won" the girls spun around and cheered seeing the results even as Kenshi continued to run apparently something had happened to just run mindlessly. "Chiaia probably threatened him again."

Later that night, after Ryouko had left after teasing Kenshi a bit, Naruto was walking with Kenshi as they approached the ship, digging tools in hand. "Really now, you're going to break that ship if you keep digging like this." Naruto muttered softly as he shook his head in a manner that said "what am I going to do with you?"

"I'll be careful." Kenshi stated as they both felt a presence. "I'll deal with it Ji-san." He stated as he let Naruto pull ahead of him. As soon as Naruto was a decent distance away the person following them attacked with a knife. Kenshi recognized her as the thief from a while back. "About Chiaia's level." He muttered analyzing her. Taking the chance he parried an attack and broke her dagger. However she threw the useless tool away and charged him knocking him off balance as the ground gave way revealing a spike pit.

"I'm sorry." Was all she muttered as they began to fall.

Kenshi acted quickly and reached out grabbing a rope tht was thrown into the pit before pulling himself and the would be assassin out of the pit with no injuries to speak of. "You shouldn't throw your life away like that." He state as she limped away. Turning around Kenshi looked up at the trees where a masked figure was sitting a rope in hand. "Thanks."

"I was only doing this to save the girl, but it looked like that wasn't necessary." The apparent woman stated pointing out the wire in Kenshi's hand which had hooked onto a nearby branch.

"You still threw us the rope" Kenshi stated politely.

"There's a storm coming, be careful." She stated before noticing something else. "Could you clear that trap up? Koro-chan might get hurt."

Turning around Kenshi quickly ran up to a Koro who was looking into the pit. "Ah don't do that!" he shouted pulling it away. "Geez, because of you she ran off." He muttered looking around.

"It seems we might have more of a problem then I thought we would." Naruto stated catching Kenshi's attention. "We need to be more careful."

"Right." Kenshi muttered seriously.

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

There you go another chapter done, 5 more until ending.


	8. Under Attack

Alright, I know it's been a while but here we are with the eighth chapter of Saint Fox Tale. A few people have left comments complaining about how…there's a lack of difference between this and the original story line of the Saint Knight Tale series. Well I understand your frustrations, but at the same time I don't really know how to make it suitable DIFFERENT especially since I pigeon holed myself with the type of character Naruto was taking on. I admit taking the Kyuubi16 route by having basically one massive crossover spanning several different stories was a bad decision however I can't just start over from scratch.

So that said, I'll finish this as soon as I can and move on to something that'll hopefully be a better story.

* * *

><p><span>Under Attack<span>

Naruto sighed as he sat on top of the manor's rooftop looking up at the night sky. "What a noisy bunch." He muttered as numerous signals he had set up around the Holy Land in his spare time began to flare as the guards were taken out one by one. "As a teacher I should probably stop them…" he mused before leaning back in total relaxation.

"But as an outsider you don't want to interfere too much, is it?" a second voice asked causing Naruto to close one eye as he glanced at the newcomer with the other. It was a short red-haired woman with a knowing smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You know me very well Washu." He nodded to her in greetings. "What brings you out here?"

"Boredom." She curtly replied as she sat down next to him. "How should I say this?" she began again shortly after taking her seat. "Shouldn't you be going home soon?" she finished bluntly causing Naruto to turn his full attention onto her. It was then he noticed something….different about Washu.

"Hm…I wonder." He conceded while looking away. "It won't be much longer now, once Kenshi's completely out of danger here I'll go back home." He smiled softly as he turned back towards Washu. "Is that alright…Chousin-dono?" He asked knowingly causing the divine being to smile.

"That is fine." She stated as the two turned their attention back onto the night sky enjoying the silence.

The next day found Naruto slowly walking towards the fields where his class would be held. "Hm?" he muttered softly seeing a couple of his students staring at something. "What's going on here?" he called out walking up to them. Getting no response he turned his attention towards the direction of their stares. "Oh…that's not good." He muttered softly as a large floating structure of some sort was coming towards them. Before he could warn the students a large explosion sounded behind them startling everyone as a mushroom cloud formed from one of the facilities housing the Seikijin. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Naruto shouted as five Seikijin began attacking the defense turrets lining the Holy Land perimeter. "EVERYONE GET TO SAFETY THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" he shouted out as many of the students immediately obeyed and began running for the arena where they could be evacuated safely.

However, not everyone followed his command. "What are you girls doing get going!" he shouted seeing roughly twenty girls not listening to him. Instead of responding normally the girls suddenly pulled out sub-machine guns and began firing at him with full intent to kill.

Amidst the cloud of dust from the surprise attack Naruto shot into the sky as a demolished log appeared where he had been moments before the attack began. "Don't let up." One of the girls ordered as they began following him with their weapons triggers held down.

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance as he noted more and more false students pulling out ranged weapons to take aim at him. "Damn it, they went all out with the sneak attack this time." He muttered realizing what happened. He glanced at the side of a building that had been hit by a missed shot from one of the girls. "Anti-matter rifles…" he muttered worriedly. "That's definitely not good."

Making sure not to get hit by anything Naruto began sending return shots whenever he could, knocking out many of the girls. "Fuck…I can't even tell if they're being controlled or not!" he shouted in frustration. Seeing an opportunity he dropped to the ground and knocked one of the attackers off their feet before driving his heel into their gut knocking them out.

He was quickly surrounded as the girls began circling around his as they continued to shoot at him. Fortunately for Naruto he quickly noted that they were aiming at his legs now so as to not hit each other if he managed to evade them completely. "An opening!" he declared rushing at one of them forcing the others to drop the use of their firearms and instead to pull out their swords as he engaged them in close quarter combat.

"Damn it what's going on?" Naruto muttered to himself as he disarmed as many as he could before rendering them unconscious.

"Isn't it obvious?" they all shouted in unison. "Half breeds are not fit to rule. We will destroy you here!"

"Shit…" Naruto muttered as he was pushed back by the sheer numbers. "If they weren't my students!" he hissed angrily. "KENSHI!" he shouted seeing his nephew riding in one of Wan's mechs with Aura.

"Naruto-ji-san!" Kenshi shouted in return seeing his uncle under attack. "Why are you being attacked by students?" he shouted as he began riding over as Aura seemed to be asking him something.

"Mind-controlled! Rather that doesn't matter right now, get me some space!" Naruto shouted as he quickly hopped backwards trying to create some space to call forth his own weapons.

"Roger!" Kenshi shouted as he used the Mech's arms to sweep away the attackers allowing Naruto to form two swords in his hands with the brief respite. "We can't stay here Ji-san are you good?" Kenshi called back keeping an eye on everything that was happening around him.

"GO I CAN HANDLE THEM NOW!" Naruto roared as he flew in-between the girls cutting away their clothing. "Hm…sudden shocks are enough to disrupt it." He noted as the girls screamed and sank to their knees to cover themselves. "You girls head to safety!" he shouted ignoring their confused shouts as they looked around in terror. "No time for being scared get to safety!" he shouted again as the girls nodded and ran away ignoring their sate of undress in favor of speed of flight.

"So what if you have weapons now? We will be victorious!" the girls all shouted in unison. While their numbers had decreased that only seemed to make the level of control and finesse the puppeteer increase as the girls began using more and more advanced maneuvers as the more of them were rendered unable to fight.

Naruto grunted in effort as two girls attacked from different angles. One went high the other went low as a third followed up and came from above in a downward motion. Acting quickly he jumped between the high and low attacks while simultaneously swinging his right arm during the jump to bat away the third attackers blade. Landing on his feet he quickly parried two attacks coming at his back while lashing out with his foot to knock back another attacker coming at his side.

"Was there such a skilled puppeteer?" he muttered softly as the five girls remaining stared him down with blank looks on their faces. Getting no response Naruto grunted as he charged forward keenly aware that the girls were spreading out to encircle him again. Ignoring them for now he tried to bat the girls weapon away to disarm her only to be forced to defend his side as one of the others used the chance to attack his flank while the other three came at him from around him as well. Weaving around the first two Naruto quickly batted the sword down of the last attacker before slicing her clothes off sending her shrieking as the puppeteer's hold on her vanished form her disrupted mental state.

"My Lord!" a familiar voice shouted as a blur pushed two of the remaining girls away from the fight. "I am here to assist you!" Karasu shouted as he stared down the two controlled girls.

"Your timing is amazingly good!" Naruto laughed "Be careful though, these girls are being controlled."

"Understood, I will be careful not to end their lives." The Tengu affirmed as he engaged the two in combat.

"Now can you focus on two different opponents at the same time?" Naruto questioned with a smirk. Glancing around, he noted Kenshi leading a group of enemies into the arena. "Hmph…like sheep to a slaughter." Glancing back he noted that Karasu was giving the other two a hard time while the two facing him were being more cautious, or rather the puppeteer wasn't able to focus well on multi tasking.

"Looks like my win." He muttered with a smirk as he saw Ran approaching one of the girls a rag in hand. Charging forward just as Ran grabbed one of the girls and covered her mouth and nose with the rag Naruto easily knocked away the opponent's weapons before knocking her out ending the puppeteer's control on her. "Good work Ran. That's the non-lethal stuff right?"

"Yeah, Hmph I figured you'd want me to use it instead," she muttered while shrugging her shoulders. "I thought about what you said the other time." She stated as Karasu reported in having knocked his opponents unconscious. "I think being on a government's pay roll would be better than being on Dagmyer's."

"Oh, shall we give you a field test then?" he asked lightly causing her to tilt her head in confusion. "I want you to act as our spy within his ranks." She closed her eyes in thought. "Send any useful information about their plans and powers to the Queen of Havoniwa, the King of Shurifon, and the principal of the school here."

"Right how am I supposed to do that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can't exactly do that while acting as one of his flunkies, now can I?"

"You'll figure something out." He stated with a smirk. "Just remember, don't get too impatient, and above all else…survive."

"Right." She agreed before running off disappearing amongst the chaos.

"Are you sure that was wise my lord?" Karasu asked warily. "She's a seedy one."

"Maybe so, but her value as a spy is great." Naruto replied looking around. "Karasu, search for the puppeteer, while I get these girls to safety. If you find them, take them out, otherwise report back to me after two hours."

"As you command." With a bow the Tengu vanished from his sight leaving Naruto to gather up the girls and flying them over to the arena. "Chiaia!" he called out catching the red head's attention as Bwoole and the others began helping by carrying the unconscious girls to the medical squads.

"What happened?" she asked glancing back into the arena where Kenshi was demolishing the enemy Seikijin.

"Another assassin, this time a puppeteer."

"Puppeteer?" she questioned with a stunner expression.

"He used some of the students to try and kill me." Naruto explained gesturing at the unconscious girls. Luckily the Tengu from before was there to help me knock them out, and a spy I set up within the enemy ranks was able to provide some assistance as well."

"You mean that bird demon?" Chiaia questioned before she registered what he just said. "Wait who's the spy?"

"It's better if you don't know." He explained. "We can't have our allies treating them any different until this whole conflict is over and dealt with."

"Right I understand." She glanced back at the arena. "No matter how much I get to know him I still can't believe how strong he is." She stated gesturing at the carnage below.

"Heh." Naruto chuckled as he crossed his arms. "He learns well despite how dumb he can be at times." He smiled proud of his nephew. "Of course, his older brother is still better."

"Well isn't that normal?" Chiaia muttered feeling a little sorry for Kenshi knowing what it was like being compared to an older sibling. "Besides his brother should have a lot more experience right?"

"True enough." Naruto allowed seeing that she was a little bothered that he was comparing Kenshi and Tenchi. "Ah well whatever he'll get the hang of things."

"Wait the Seikishin…is moving?" Chiaia muttered seeing the statue being moved forward with Mexiah standing on top of it. "Nee-san!" she shouted seeing her sister staring blankly ahead while a projection of an older man stood next to her.

"Chiaia Mexiah isn't your sister." He suddenly stated facing her.

"What…?" Chiaia muttered lost and confused as she stared at the scene in worry.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked in concern.

"That's Babalun Mest-sama, the chancellor of the Shitoreiyu Empire." Wreda stated seeing the man herself. "He's Ulyte-sensei's older brother and Dagmyer-sama's father."

Heedless of the talk Babalun continued his tirade towards Chiaia "Your father created Mexiah with the same principles as Seikishin. She's a product of the Knights civilization." He stated coldly as Mexiah began screaming in pain.

"No way…" Chiaia muttered as her eyes displayed her horror as her voice wavered weakly.

"You'll see." Babalun stated smugly as he turned to face them completely. As the projection disappeared Mexiah was encompassed in a bright glow as he screams tore through the arena as Kenshi finished off the last of the enemy while Ran had managed to get Dagmyer out of the area.

"Mexiah-nee…" he muttered in worry for the older woman.

Quickly everyone saw the transformation as Mexiah shrank, pink hair became green and brown eyes changed into pink eyes. Naruto and Kenshi both gasped when the transformation was finished. "Doll…" they both muttered recognizing the girl standing before them.

Doll looked around a bit before she began cackling evilly as her suit became a black dress one might find on a gothic styled doll. Realizing the danger everyone was in Naruto quickly turned towards Bwoole and her friends. "Get everyone out to safety, it isn't safe here any more!" he shouted as the Seikishin grabbed one of the destroyed Seikijin and consumed it forming a core which Doll began walking towards as Chiaia desperately called out to her.

"Right." The girls shouted as they turned to Lithia who quickly gave them more detailed orders.

"Chiaia we can't stay here!" Naruto shouted grabbing Chiaia. "We must leave!"

"No my sister is still down there!" she shouted desperately calling out for Mexiah. "NEE-SAN! MEXIAH-NEE-SAN! DON'T GO! NEE-SAN!" she shouted as she reached out to her.

Doll looked up curiously "Evacuate everyone." She stated simply. "You wouldn't want them to die would you?" she asked before entering the core.

"KENSHI HOLD HER OFF!" Naruto shouted down as he aided in directing the students to safety.

"Right." Kenshi muttered as he intercepted an attack holding down one of the Seikishin's arms. "Heavy!" he muttered as he strained himself to hold the appendage down.

"Sensei all of the students have been evacuated." Lapis stated from atop the mech with Lithia and Aura. "We should be going as well." Lithia stated

"Right, let's go." Naruto agreed. "Kenshi will be fine."

"Right let's get to the Swan." Chiaia

"My Lord." Karasu greeted with a bow. "I was unable to find the puppet master." He confessed. "I'm afraid they've gotten away."

"It's fine." Naruto muttered stepping onto the mech as they headed towards safety. "I want you on alert Karasu, I have a feeling they'll be back."

"As you command." With another bow the Tengu was off to do as commanded.

Aboard the swan they quickly made sure everyone was on as they took off. "Hm?" Naruto muttered looking up at the Cliffside. "Is that…" suddenly something that looked like a large cannon shot something at the Seikishin. "Oh dear…"

"Lashara-sama!" he cried out as they saw Kenshi's Seikijin flying towards them from the explosive force of the shell.

Lashara-sama grimaced as the swan tried to stay under the Seikijin in order to catch it. "There we go!" she shouted happily seeing Kenshi land safely as he hopped out in order to look back at the Holy Land. "Are you alright?" she asked getting a nod in response as he looked on with a stern expression.

"Nothing we can do about it for now." Naruto muttered placing a hand on Kenshi's shoulder.

"Naruto's right, we don't have the resources to get her back." Lashara stated standing next to Kenshi.

"In that case let's go to Field Workshop." Wan stated confidently causing the others to turn towards her. "Nawashi said this. 'If the situation arises where Seikishin revolts, return to where you belong.'" She explained

"Father did?" Chiaia asked in surprise as Lashara smiled.

"Oh, it's about time you tell us everything you know, right?" she asked causing Wan to smile

"That's right." She agreed as she stepped forward to stand with them. Seeing some pursuers she shouted out "We're being chased!" while pointing out a group of Seikijin coming at them.

"Kenshi fight them off!" Lashara ordered folding her arms

"Right!" he shouted only to freeze seeing his Seikijin basically frozen solid.

"No good, Supreme Command has deteriorated. Your power was too great Kenshi." Wan explained placing her hands on her hips.

As the girls started panicking Naruto stared at the train above them. "Why is that making me nervous?" he wondered only to jump in surprise when the train exploded loosening a boulder which began falling over them.

As everyone stared at the giant rock falling towards them Lashara shouted angrily "AUNTIE FLORA!" as they passed underneath it, cutting off their pursuers. "What a crazy old woman!" Lashara fumed clenching her fist. "What if I had been hit by that as well?" she shouted causing the others to sigh.

"Well we're safe for now so it's fine right?" Naruto asked with a smile causing the others to sweat drop.

"AH!" Kenshi shouted realizing something.

"What is it?" Lashara shouted startled by his outburst.

"I left all the crystals I finally collected behind." He whined as tears started forming in his eyes. Lashara and Wan sank to the ground at the realization while Chiaia stepped towards him. "I worked so hard for those too." He whined looking down trodden.

"Kenshi…" Chiaia began looking down at him with her hands on her hips. "I'm sure you promised me never to dig for crystals again, right?" she asked angrily causing Kenshi to shrink back in fear while Naruto simply gave Chiaia a wooden sword.

As Chiaia began chasing Kenshi around Lashara and Wan sighed as they folded their arms. "He really can't stay serious for long, can he?" Lashara finally asked as Naruto pulled out some candy as he began watching Chiaia chase Kenshi around.

"Course not, where would the fun in that be?" he asked offering them some candy. "Might as well enjoy the show right?" he asked causing Wan and Lashara to giggle lightly.

"You're just as bad." They stated in unison.

Naruto simply smiled happy that at least everyone was safe and energetic enough to goof around like this.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright finally done!

I finally decided to google the series to learn the names of those four girls that always chase Kenshi around. Turns out their names are basically based on the color of their hair. Anyways here they are.

Yeliss – yellow haired girl

Bwoole – blue haired girl

Gryino – green haired girl

Wreda – red haired girl


	9. Ready and Waiting

Alright here we go with another chapter of Saint Fox Tale. Just a few more chapters than I can close this out and be rid of it completely. If you're still following this, thanks for the support and I hope whatever I decide to do after this is better.

* * *

><p><span>Ready and Waiting<span>

"Hai, your meal is here!" Kenshi called out as he and Naruto aided in caring for the refugee students from the Holy Land. "Here you go." The young teen smiled as the girl to whom he was delivering the food bowed her head in thanks.

"Kenshi-kun!" Gryino called out as she and the others happily made their way over to Kenshi. "So you were a Seikishi huh?" she asked as she happily hugged his arm as Kenshi made a confused noise.

"Strong too!" Wreda agreed as they clamored around him. "Please marry me Kenshi-kun!"

"Eh…?" Kenshi muttered as the others began agreeing with Wreda.

"He sure is popular" Lashara's aides mentioned as they conversed with Naruto who was helping them fold the towels.

"Well, he does fit the bill for female fantasies of this world." The blonde agreed. "Young, strong, kind, and a Seikishi to boot." He listed off as the aides smiled in agreement.

"You're quite popular too you know, Naruto-kun."

"Eh…" Naruto muttered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I suppose so." He reluctantly agreed. "That being said…" he muttered seeing Chiaia leave the room with a gloomy expression. "There are far more important things to think about unfortunately."

"Right…" the aides agreed as they stared at the doorway Chiaia had exited through worriedly.

After a while Wan came in to inform them of what was going to happen. "We're going to be dropping off all the refugees at the next checkpoint where the Church will take over looking over them." She explained as the Aides left to attend other duties. "Most likely they'll be asking about Kenshi a lot as well."

Kenshi nodded his head a serious expression on his face. "Well I'm sure it'll be fine." He ended up saying with a smile causing Naruto to chuckle as Wan simply shook her head amazed by his carefree nature.

"Did they mention anything about me?"

Wan glanced at Naruto before turning to face him, "I doubt it, they probably won't consider you a higher priority over an unknown male Seikishi."

"True enough I suppose." Naruto agreed while tapping his chin in thought. "It'll be good if they don't inquire too much about us."

"I was thinking that too." Wan admitted as they neared the checkpoint. As they docked numerous bindings wrapped themselves around the Swan restricting its movements.

"Kind of excessive for a cooperative ship isn't it?" Naruto questioned as Kenshi ran around helping out where he could leaving his uncle to talk with Wan.

"They don't want us leaving." She summarized simply. "I hope this doesn't cause too much trouble for us in the long run."

"Yeah…"

"Speaking of which…" Wan muttered realizing something. "Kenshi come help me out will you?" she called out heading towards her workshop.

Naruto, left alone wondered what to do as he found himself without anything to do. "I guess I could go outside." He muttered heading out with his arms behind his head in a bored manner. It wasn't long until he bumped into Dagmyer's aide who warily stared at him as she made her way towards where the refugees were leaving. "So…you were sent here to try to turn Chiaia." Naruto muttered

Eyes widening the girl quickly sprung into action as she pulled a knife from her coat looking to run him through. "What?" she muttered when her blade went through Naruto as if he wasn't there.

"An after image left behind by inhuman speed." Naruto explained as he grabbed her wrist. "One of my many talents." He explained when she looked up at him with wide fearful eyes. "I'm not going to kill you…" he began seeing her let out a breath she probably didn't even know she was holding. "But tell Dagmyer that he better fix this mess he created or we will stop him by whatever means necessary." Casting her off her feet he turned on his heel and walked away as she quickly fled the area.

"Whoa…in an instant…" he heard Wan mutter as he neared a clearing in the trees. Hearing him arrive, Wan turned to face him. "Kenshi's ability as a Seikishi is so amazing!" she shouted as she ordered Kenshi to show Naruto what he had been doing. "He's already learned how to make compressed bullets instantly!" she shouted in awe.

Chuckling Naruto smiled as he waved up at Kenshi. "Good work Kenshi, keep it up!" he called out as he subtly glanced around seeing Chiaia retreat into the tree line. "I'd better make sure she doesn't make a mistake." He muttered causing Wan to stare at him in confusion.

"What's that mean?" she asked not quite understanding.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Naruto stated cutting off her line of thinking. "Let me handle it."

"Well…alright…" Wan muttered staring at him oddly while Kenshi shifted his gaze between the two trying to figure out what happened.

Later that day Naruto sat quietly in a tree above Kenshi's tent hidden from view. "So you knew as well, Lashara-sama." He muttered softly as the blonde haired noble nodded her head, hearing his voice.

"I knew Dagmyer would try to use Chiaia." She stated with folded arms.

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"We're about to find out." True to her word they saw Chiaia enter the tent with her sword in hand. "She must be really troubled since she didn't even notice us."

"Yeah, I'll stop her if she looks like she's going to kill him." Naruto stated as he sat in the tree above Lashara. They watched as Chiaia unsheathed her sword and held it above Kenshi's sleeping chest.

Waiting they saw her shoulders begin to shake. Suddenly she lowered her weapon and sheathed it before exiting the tent with a long drawn out sigh. "Why didn't you do it?" Lashara asked startling Chiaia who quickly found them.

"Lashara-sama…Naruto…" she muttered as she looked away from them.

"You should just pursue your own happiness, right?" Lashara questioned seriously as she stepped closer to Chiaia.

Chiaia's shoulders began to shake as she spoke. "Even though he's got a keen sense, he sleeps soundly while I point a sword at him. He keeps digging out crystals no matter what I say. And he apologizes to me in his sleep."

Lashara sighed as a wry smile appeared on her face while Naruto coughed into his hands trying to stem his laughter. "Geez…you're scarier than you look aren't you?" Lashara muttered as Chiaia continued tears welling up in her eyes.

"When I see his face…" Naruto sighed as they arrived at the crux of the matter. "Dagmyer huh…?" he muttered catching their attention. "I don't really care what his reasons are…he made a real bad call." He stated simply as he stared into the sky. "He even went so far as to make a deal with a demon." The girls' eyes widened in shock. "He'll be lucky to get out of this alive."

"Naruto you!" Chiaia began to shout only for a stare from Naruto to shut her up as the words died in her throat.

"Not only me, but the countries whom he helped declare war on." He explained as he hopped out of the tree. "Do you really think they'd forgive him if they catch him?" he asked rhetorically as Chiaia stared at her feet before walking away.

"Pretty harsh wasn't it?" Lashara asked as she closed her eyes in thought.

"It was necessary." Naruto stated with a sigh. "What about you, you figure out how we're getting out of here?"

"I have a few plans." Lashara stated with a smile.

"Why don't I like the sound of that…" Naruto muttered with a sweat drop forming on his head as Lashara began laughing.

The next day Naruto was staring at Lashara along with Kenshi and Wan all three of them with deadpan expressions. "You really went and did it." They all muttered as Naruto palmed his face.

"There was no telling how long they were going to keep us there." Lashara defended herself as the Swan broke free of its restraints and started flying in the direction Chiaia had went off to on her own hours before.

"Kenshi…you know what to do." Lashara ordered as Kenshi nodded his head. Wan, buy him time, Naruto make sure none of those demons you mentioned are lurking around."

"Right." They all acknowledged their orders as they ran off to prepare themselves.

"As soon as they activate the vacuum we're on Kenshi." Naruto explained again as the two of them prepared to jump off the swan once it was grounded. "Ready Wan?"

"You two better hurry up, it'll be real hard for me to keep them from destroying the swan on my own." She stated causing the two boys to nod their heads.

"Right, I can sense a few demons disguising themselves as Dagmyer's men." Naruto stated calmly as they braced themselves for impact. "Let's go Kenshi!" he shouted as they hit the ground. "GO GO GO!"

As they ran Kenshi made quick work of the human guards around the area by quickly striking their pressure points knocking them out quickly and efficiently while Naruto drew a short blade and quickly dispatched the demons who were trying to get up from Kenshi's surprise assault.

Reaching the area they were holding Chiaia quickly the duo made short work of Dagmyer's guards as Chiaia managed to throw off the one holding her into Dagmyer when he was taking aim at Kenshi. "Chiaia." Kenshi called out gesturing for her to follow him. "We don't have much time since we need to make a little detour." He explained as Naruto quickly ran his blade through the neck of the guard lying on top of Dagmyer.

"You can thank me later for killing this one before he got any ideas about eating you." Naruto muttered as the man's façade disappeared revealing his demonic visage.

Seeing Kenshi making quick work of the generators Naruto slipped beside Ran who was nearby with her crew. "Any news?" he whispered catching her attention.

Seeing what he wanted she shook her head. "They're doing something with the green haired girl and that Gaia thing." She replied. "Dagmyer was tasked with taking Kenshi out. So we'll be chasing after you until this whole thing's done."

"Good work." Naruto muttered as he slipped some money into her pocket. "Try to get the information to the King of Shurifon and the Queen of Havoniwa"

"Right." Ran muttered as Naruto slipped away. "Pervert held his hand there longer than he had to." She groused as she mentally counted the money he had slipped her.

Naruto grinned as he made his way back onto the swan with Kenshi's help. "Well then I think everything went well." He muttered, only for a large beam of light to whizz past them creating a large trench in the valley they had come from. "Uh…" he muttered as the others stared at the source. "Maybe we should run now."

"Naruto's right we already got Chiaia." Lashara announced over the intercom. "We'll use the path it cleared for us!" she shouted as the Swan retreated from the area. "That thing doesn't seem to be following us. Head straight for Shurifon then."

Naruto sighed as they finally got a chance to relax as Lashara ordered Chiaia to report for her punishment. "Please I just want to sit back and have a drink right now." He whined causing Wan and Kenshi to laugh at him.

"Just like an old man." Kenshi stated while slapping his uncle on the back. "Naruto-ji-san, maybe I should start calling you Jiji." Kenshi suddenly found himself face down on the ground with a large bump on his head.

"Call me that again, and I'm throwing you off the swan." The blonde muttered as Lashara began laughing about something pertaining to selling Kenshi's services.

Kenshi frowned in thought. "Shouldn't we think of an excuse to give the church first though?" he asked remembering that the Church was a big political factor in the world.

Lashara froze as the others tensed up. "You forgot about that didn't you?" Naruto questioned causing the girls to laugh

"No way, who would forget something like that?" Lashara muttered waving him off. With her nervous laughter Naruto and Kenshi weren't convinced.

Letting out a yawn Naruto sat down on the ground. "Welp…" he began catching everyone's attention. "I really need some sleep." He muttered as his eyes closed as he began snoring.

"What…?" Chiaia muttered in disbelief.

"Naruto-Ji-san hasn't slept since the day of the invasion." Kenshi informed her. "He's been running around making sure the others were comfortable and ready for the journey. "It's his nature as a leader, now that things have calmed down enough his body needs to recuperate."

"Oh so that's what it is." Lashara muttered in relief. "When will he be awake?"

"He'll be awake in time for us to meet the King of Shurifon."

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Alright I decided to end it there, since the rest is kind of difficult to write with an extra person in it, since I wouldn't send Naruto in with Kenshi to sneak an audience with Aura during their house arrest. So in that case it's just easier for me to pick up the story from the meeting with the King next chapter.

Alright I'll see you guys later.


	10. Shurifon

Alright guys another chapter for "Saint Fox Tale" is almost done, just a bit more and I can start something new. If you're still following this thanks a lot for all your support.

* * *

><p><span>Shurifon<span>

I admire your enthusiasm, but…" King Shurifon began as after greetings were exchanged between him and Lashara as the others stood silently behind her.

"You have doubts about Kenshi?" Lashara guessed without looking away from the King. "Or perhaps it's about Naruto?" she added in.

"A little bit of both I suppose." The King admitted with a smile on his face. "I've seen the reports from the Holy Land, but not the ones from other places." He stated as he became serious. "Seikishi or not does not matter here in Shurifon. What matters is that they are capable men."

Lashara smiled as if expecting the answer. "The same as always aren't you?" she asked jokingly causing the King to laugh.

"Then it would be nice for you to confirm it with your own eyes." Aura stated walking into the chamber as Lashara and the others turned to look at her.

King Shurifon hummed in thought realizing what his daughter was suggesting. "You mean to hold that?" he asked glancing at Naruto and Kenshi.

"Yes." Aura affirmed as she followed his gaze. Kenshi, seeing her started to raise his hand in order to wave at her, only for his uncle to elbow him in the side causing him instead to clutch his side in pain. Struggling not to laugh Aura turned back to her father. "See for yourself their worth before trusting their words."

King Shurifon smiled as he leaned back slightly. "Very well." His voice echoed through the room. "We'll hold it tomorrow; Aura's servants will guide both of you through a preliminary run." The King stated looking at Naruto and Kenshi once more. Nodding their heads Naruto and Kenshi bowed before following Aura out of the room.

"You two, take Naruto and Kenshi for a run through the forest." Aura stated as soon as her two servants were in sight. "We'll be holding that." She placed an emphasis on the word getting two nods in return.

"Right this way Kenshi-dono, Naruto-dono." They stated leading the boys elsewhere. Leading them down a path the two servants began explaining the rules of the event that they would be participating in. "The four forests which will be the racing grounds each have their own special characteristics." They began as they entered the first section. "For the first section there are no traps or obstacles, it's simply a game to get through the fastest."

"That sounds fun." Naruto muttered looking around as Kenshi paid close attention to what the guards were saying.

"The second forest has traps set up, and if you incur more damage than what's defined, you'll be disqualified." They explained as they entered a slightly denser forest than before. Naruto didn't say anything but he looked happy as he looked around the area. "Starting from the third forest there will be guards lurking around the traps, they will also strike at you." The two explained as they continued leading Kenshi and Naruto through the different forests. In the fourth forest the two servants began to sound a little tired as the taller one hunched over to catch his breath. "The fourth forest is basically the same as the third, but the guards are more skilled and there is a lake beneath you."

Kenshi smiled "So basically you can't move around as much." He surmised before something caught his eye. "Well if they wnt to see what kind of person I am I guess I'll just do as I always do." He continued as the guards followed him towards a tree. Taking a couple of sniffs Kenshi began climbing the tree causing Naruto to smile while shaking his head. "Look!" he called down pulling out the prized mushroom of Shurifon.

"OH!" the two shouted as they stared in wonder at the treat.

"Somehow I figured you'd find that." Naruto muttered with a laugh as they were led back to the palace.

The next day found everyone within Shurifon excitedly talking about the upcoming race as a betting pool was quickly established. "All of this on Kenshi!" Lashara shouted placing a bag in front of the bookkeeper causing the surrounding bystanders to shout in excitement as they followed up by placing their own bets.

"She doesn't learn does she?" Aura asked as Chiaia placed a hand on her forehead in exasperation. "Neither does Naruto…" Chiaia added in seeing the blonde chatting with a Shurifon woman near Kenshi.

"Oi Ero-ji-san." Kenshi muttered stomping on Naruto's foot. "Stop flirting when you already have a daughter."

"You know that's not true!" Naruto shouted clutching his foot in pain. "Fuku was made using my DNA, not through a pregnancy between a mother and a father!"

"Don't you have a fiancée?" Kenshi asked with narrowed eyes as the woman talking with Naruto gasped before looking at the blonde with more scrutinizing eyes.

"Polygamy is a thing!" Naruto shouted angrily as he slapped his nephew over the head. "Stop nitpicking!"

"They really don't change…" Wan muttered as the others palmed their faces.

"So you two must be Kenshi and Naruto I take it?" the King asked as he walked up to the two arguing boys. "Are you participating because you're confident, or are you just idiots?" he wondered aloud getting a laugh out of Lashara.

"Good King Shurifon." Naruto greeted as he bowed in respect. "It sounded fun, so I couldn't resist." He explained with a laugh while Kenshi tilted his head wondering what was going on.

Smirking, the King nodded his head as everyone began lining up at the starting line. "Now the signal to commence!" he shouted as one of the event staff walked up to the front of a podium, a decorative gun in hand. Aiming into the sky, he pulled the trigger sending a loud bang through the area as the contestants began their run.

"So what do you think will happen Aura?" Chiaia asked glancing at the Shurifon princess.

"I think Kenshi and Naruto will get distracted…" she began already seeing it happen in her mind. "They'll probably either find some good pickings, or get into a fight between themselves."

The others couldn't help but agree as Lashara suddenly tightened her grip on her betting tickets. "Those two idiots better win." She stated with a twitching eye.

"I don't think so." Wan stated seeing the King running up.

"Those fools…" Lashara muttered with a weak laugh as she tossed her tickets into the air.

"Father!" Aura shouted running forward seeing her father collapse onto his knees in exhaustion.

"Where are Masaki Kenshi and Namikaze Naruto?" he nearly shouted looking around.

"They haven't arrived yet." Aura stated looking around.

"That's impossible." The King muttered looking down in thought.

"Ah…" Kenshi muttered as everyone turned to them in surprise. "I guess we lost." He began laughing as Naruto, standing beside him as usual, sighed. "I told you we didn't have time to look around."

"You were just as into it as I was Ji-san!" Kenshi yelled refusing to take full blame. As the two fell into another one of their arguments the King pulled out his weapon and lunged at them.

Acting on instinct both Kenshi and Naruto grabbed the King's extended arm before tossing him into the air. Righting himself before landing the King could not keep his balance as he fell down his sword in Kenshi's hand. "You startled us." Naruto stated simply.

"What is this anyways?" Chiaia asked walking up and snatching the bag off Kenshi's shoulder. Opening it up revealed a large amount of berries, mushrooms and various edible herbs causing those who knew him to sigh. "Kenshi…in the middle of the game?"

"Ah well I felt like we had to thank King Shurifon for putting up with Lashara-sama, and I knew that they like to eat this for important occasions so…" he began as Lashara pulled his cheeks in irritation. Ignoring the pain he pulled out a familiar mushroom causing everyone in the area to scream in surprise.

Suddenly the king began laughing. "I lose Masaki Kenshi!" he declared rising to his feet. "I've never seen the forest so happy before, it's like you're a spirit!" he declared patting Kenshi on the shoulder. "There's no one better to be Aura's husband!"

"HUSBAND?" Wan, Lashara, and Chiaia all shouted in shock while Aura blushed.

"Oh father…" she muttered holding her cheeks in embarrassment. "Congratulations Hime-sama!" her servants shouted as they began clapping their hands as tears streamed down their faces.

"Guess you're getting married Kenshi." Naruto muttered elbowing his nephew in the side. "Congratulations."

"Eh…?" Kenshi muttered in complete confusion. "Wait…Marriage?" he shouted looking around in shock. "I'm too young to be married!"

"Nonsense, you've already proven yourself capable there's nothing holding you back!" the King declared slapping Kenshi's shoulders happily. Suddenly there was a piercing meowing as the King looked off towards the sound. "The Koro guards?" he muttered in surprise.

Shortly following the alarm there was an explosion as a squadron of Seikishi appeared out of thin air. "An attack here?" Naruto muttered in surprise as King Shurifon quickly organized his army for the defense of his people. "There's one more." Naruto muttered as a second explosion occurred revealing a large black Seikijin with a large shield. "Kenshi go."

Kenshi nodded his head as he ran off to join the others. Aura made to argue but Naruto held up his hand. "Don't bother, the only one who can fight the black Seikijin is Kenshi and his white Seikijin." He stated as he glanced at the others. "Focus everything on getting the civilians to safety Kenshi should be able to hold her off for now."

Aura nodded her head. "Sometimes I forget you're of nobility as well." She stated as she relayed orders to the evacuation parties.

Naruto did not say anything as he watched everything. "Hm…" he muttered as Kenshi's shield breaker failed and his sword crumbled into dust. "If that didn't break the shield, that thing truly is unbreakable." He stated as the girls widened their eyes in surprise. Feeling Aura place a hand on his shoulder Naruto turned around and boarded an aircraft with the others.

"Kenshi pull back, the civilians have all been evacuated and my father and the other Seikishi are safe." Aura stated over the intercom getting a shaky reply from Kenshi whose own Seikijin was suffering from its previous attack.

"Sorry, I wasn't strong enough." Kenshi apologized once they were safe as Dagmyer and his cohort pulled back having destroyed the city as they intended.

"Nonsense, my people live in the forest we'll be fine." King Shurifon declared with a laugh. "We will persevere for your and Aura's wedding."

"Eh…?" Kenshi mumbled in surprise. "Wait you were serious?" he asked looking at the King with wide eyes.

The King smiled as Naruto began playfully nudging Kenshi's side. "Your spirit, technique and strength are worth enough to succeed mine." He declared as Aura turned red in the face.

Naruto suddenly looked towards the forest. "Hm…I will meet you all on the swan, there's something I need to take care of." He declared walking towards the forest.

"Where is he going?" the King asked looking at Naruto's back curiously. "No…I think I'll see for myself." He declared walking after the blonde.

"To think you had agents even here." Naruto declared once he stopped moving. "Looks like I'll be a little more busy than I wished." As he spoke shadows began forming around him to King Shurifon's surprise. "Were you perhaps masquerading as Shurifon citizens waiting for orders from your leaders?" he wondered aloud as the shadows formed into the shapes of humanoid wolves. "You're not werewolves…beast men?" Naruto wondered aloud as the King's eyes widened.

"You're quite arrogant little prince." One of the wolves declared as his form solidified as a large grey wolf man hybrid. "How our people have fallen to be taking orders from filthy half-breeds like you and that shitty brother of yours!"

"Be careful of what you say, wolf." Naruto warned as he looked around the clearing. "Just because I'm not a pure blood, doesn't mean I can't kill you all where you stand."

"I'd like to see you try!" the leader shouted as he and his men all jumped at Naruto claws and fangs ready to rip his throat out.

"Normally I try to make the kills as clean as possible, but here in the forest, your blood will only help this land." Naruto explained as he remained where he was. "So I don't have to worry about precision." Suddenly his tails formed appeared behind him as they began lashing out piercing his attackers with frightening accuracy. Within the span of a minute all of them were dead, their blood flowing into the ground and trees. "I'm sorry you had to see that King Shurifon."

"Who were they?" the King asked walking forward looking wary as he glanced around the area. "Rather…what are they?"

"They were demons." Naruto stated as the blood on his tails disappeared. "What many people don't know is that the underworld is connected to all realms of existence. So demons can appear anywhere." He explained as he looked around with a sigh. "My brother is the lord of the underworld, but because he's not into the whole invade, pillage and rape thing many of the older demons are fond of he was despised. What made it even worse is that our mother is human whereas our father was not, half breeds are not well liked in our community and so many demons rebelled taking refuge in various planes of existence."

"Like ours." King Shurifon deduced taking everything in with a sigh. "It is most…disheartening to learn that not only are our people threatened by war, but also by forces beyond our comprehension." He stated as he folded his arms.

"For that I must apologize." Naruto agreed as his tails faded from view. "With have our own agents working to find and stamp out these rebel hideouts, but they're tricky, and many of them have managed to elude our seekers completely." He looked around the clearing once more. "Considering the number here, I can safely assume that at the very least all of the ones hiding in Shurifon are dealt with."

"In that case you have my gratitude." The King stated seriously. "But it's far from over isn't it?"

"Quite, I'm afraid there are many more possible places for them to reside in this vast land." Naruto agreed. "I've managed to stamp out a few pockets here and there, but I'm far from done. Hopefully they don't start hunting the residents of these lands, but we can only hope."

The King frowned, but nodded his head in understanding. "I see…." He muttered as the two began walking back to the swan. "You're informant was most helpful." He began catching Naruto's attention. "Because of her we were able to move much of our things of value into safer places, the Mest boy and his group will not be able to profit from this attack."

"That's good to hear, unfortunately she didn't know how they would attack else we could've stopped them entirely." Naruto conceded.

"Nonetheless, it was valuable information." The King stopped as they neared the Swan "Good Luck Namikaze Naruto, I hope we meet again." His piece said he went to speak with his daughter as Naruto headed into the Swan.

"Naruto you're back." Lashara stated seeing him walking in. "Good, we've gotten word that the Church was attacked as well as Havoniwa." She stated catching Naruto's attention. "Luckily it seems that the high priest is safe and that the organization o the church is still strong. However, there's been no word form Havoniwa yet."

"That's unfortunate." Naruto stated walking forward as Aura joined them.

"It is, however it gives us a good avenue to reach the workshop, if we are attacked it won't cause trouble for other countries." Lashara stated as the others stared at her.

"Don't you care about Maria-sama's safety?" Kenshi asked an odd expression on his face.

"I guess I can leave some flowers on Maria's grave." Lashara conceded with a shrug.

"But we don't know if she's dead yet." Wan stated with a wry expression on her face.

"Regardless, it's a sound plan." Naruto stated "It will be less troublesome to fight in an already destroyed area than one that is still standing."

"Ji-san…" Kenshi muttered looking at him sadly.

"I'm fine Kenshi, there's nothing wrong." Naruto stated putting on a smile that just seemed fake to everyone in the room. "We have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment."

"He's right, set a course for Havoniwa immediately!" Lashara ordered as the Swan took to the air.

As they made their way towards Havoniwa a distress signal was detected. "It's from a church ship." Aura muttered as Lashara barked out orders for Kenshi and Chiaia. As they ran off Naruto stood up from his seat. "I'll go ensure our own defenses are ready." He declared as he left the room as well.

"Honestly I can't ever tell what he's thinking." Lashara muttered as Aura stared at the message.

"Isn't that because he never says what he really means?" Wan asked opening one eye to glance at Lashara. "He always hides what's really going on from others. "Consequently it also seems he never misses what happens either; even if he's not around he seems to know what happened."

"That's true; regardless prepare a bed for our guest." Lashara stated as her servants quickly left the room.

Naruto sighed as he stepped outside of the building. "Things are accelerating quickly." He muttered looking around. "I can't even spend the time to join in on the fun." He sighed once more as he neared the edge of the swan. "I wonder what antics I'll miss this time." He wondered aloud as he fell over the edge. "It's unfortunate that this time won't be as easy as the ones before." He mused as he began flying off into the distance. "Sorry guys…I won't be able to help you for some time now."

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Alright next chapter will be slightly different in that Naruto won't be center focus, and instead follow Kenshi after his decision in the Havoniwa underground city and how he handles the lack of presence of his uncle.

I'm skipping part of the story in order to accelerate the pacing of this story slightly, but it will be referenced later when Naruto eventually does return.


	11. Workshops

Alright guys another chapter for "Saint Fox Tale is only two chapters away from completion. Just a bit more and I can start focusing on other stories.

* * *

><p><span>Workshops<span>

Kenshi sighed heavily as he sat down in his Seikijin compressing various steel beams for energy conversation and cost reduction. "Being King is a lot harder than I thought it would be." he muttered recalling the decision made after they had reunited with Yukine and convened with Lashara's aunt in the secret city of Havoniwa.

"Complaining already Kenshi?" Chiaia asked with a smirk on her face as she drove a mechanoid towards him. Picking up the large steel bin beside Kenshi she turned the machine around. "What would Naruto say seeing you whine like this?" she wondered aloud as Wan carried in a new bin for him to fill.

"Just think of something fun while you're doing this." The purple haired engineer suggested. "Your compressed pellets are greater quality than ours." She explained causing Kenshi to sigh. "Besides we can recycle them so I'm sure Lashara-sama will be happy with the no cost factor as well."

"I understand." Kenshi moaned pitifully. "Where's Ji-san when you need him?" he wondered softly causing the two women to giggle.

"That is true though." Chiaia mentioned once she managed to calm herself. "No one has seen Naruto since we entered Havoniwa."

"I'm really worried." Kenshi muttered

"Naruto is really strong; I don't think he's going to lose a fight at all." Wan stated recalling Naruto's ability to dismantle his enemies.

"I'm not worried about that." Kenshi corrected her. "I'm worried that he's going to come back with a girl he's gotten pregnant." Chiaia and Wan gave wry smiles.

"Well he didn't really chase too many skirts back at the Holy Land." Chiaia offered lamely causing an audible sigh to escape Kenshi's mouth. "Probably because Lashara asked him not to since she wouldn't be able to profit if he did."

Wan chuckled nervously. "You're rather used to it aren't you?" she asked dryly as Kenshi made another noise of resignation.

"He keeps saying that the Masaki family line will always be notorious womanizers, using Tenchi-nii-chan and Seina-nii-chan as examples." Kenshi added as he unconsciously continued his task.

"He did mention something like that, didn't he?" Chiaia muttered as she pondered the information while driving the steel bin away.

Wan seemed interested "What was it he said again?" she wondered aloud. "Something about Tenchi-san being in a relationship with five women or something like that and Seina-san with like what…eight wives?"

Kenshi, if possible, looked even more troubled. "I don't really think I want that kind of lifestyle." He whimpered. "Seina-nii-chan always looks dead on his feet; it even got to the point where we had to separate him from his wives."

Chiaia, who had just returned as Kenshi was making good time, and Wan seemed a bit disturbed. "They sound…" Chiaia muttered trying to find the words "Lustful?" she supplied eventually.

"Putting it mildly" Kenshi muttered sourly as he continued his work. "I suppose I shouldn't worry too much, Ji-san always said things have a way of working out for the best."

Wan and Chiaia smiled as the three of them fell into a comfortable silence as they continued their work. Suddenly the Koro in the area started crying out. "The Koro alarm?" Chiaia muttered in surprise. "Kenshi!"

"Right!" Kenshi shouted as he hopped out of his Seikijin and rushed over to the main room where Lashara and the others were looking at the screen. "What's going on?" Kenshi called out as Chiaia and Wan caught up with him.

"There's four of Babalun's Seikijin down the ravine." One of the maids explained as they brought it up on screen. "It seems that three of them are chasing the fourth." She continued as they zoomed in on the engagement. "Confirmed, the one being chased is Ceres Taito's Seikijin."

"Ceres-kun?" Kenshi muttered in surprise. "I'm going!" he declared running out of the room. "Just in case keep the swan here!" he shouted out his orders as he ran off. Lashara sent a look at Chiaia as Maria did the same with Yukine.

Aura nodded her head seeing the two women moving. "I'm going as well." She declared as she joined the other two.

Kenshi was out of the swan before the girls had even gotten to the hangar. "Hold on Ceres-kun!" he muttered desperately as he moved as fast as he could. "Hang on."

When Kenshi got within range of Ceres he could here his pursuers taunting him. "Come on Boy!" one of them shouted gleefully as they took pot shots at Ceres. "You're not tired are you?" she mocked getting malicious laughter from her cohorts.

"We only played with you a little bit." Another crowed getting more dark laughter from the others. "It was our first time with a male Seikishi after all!"

Kenshi glared at the three as he grit his teeth. "Ceres-kun…" he muttered in frustration. "Hang on, I'm almost there." He muttered more to himself than anything else. Entering firing range he aimed his rifle at the trio and began firing at them hitting one in the shoulder and another in the wrist.

"From that distance?" one of the attackers muttered in shock. "Retreat, we can't fight him here!" she declared leaving the area at once. With shouts of confirmation her two subordinates quickly followed after her.

"Ceres-kun are you alright?" Kenshi shouted as he made his way over to his friend who was panting heavily. Seeing him falling forward Kenshi moved quickly "Whoa there Ceres-kun I've got you."

"I'm sorry Kenshi-kun." Ceres muttered startling Kenshi who looked at his friend carefully. "I'm sorry." He muttered again as the mechanism on his Seikijin's back activated trapping the two of them together. "I'm sorry." Ceres continued to mutter as if it were a mantra.

"This is bad Kenshi!" Wan's voice called out as she opened up communications with him. "That thing on Ceres' back is a bomb! They're planning to use him as a suicide bomber!" she shouted startling Kenshi who narrowed his eyes.

"Kenshi I'm here to help!" Aura called out as she pulled out a knife to cut him free.

"Stay back!" Kenshi ordered anger in his tone catching everyone who could hear him by surprise. "Go back to the Swan and get it to safety." He ordered cold fury in his words.

"But…!" Aura tried to protest as Chiaia and Yukine hovered nearby.

"Go now!" Kenshi roared as he began straining against the bindings. Kenshi knew what was happening as he felt the energy surge through his body. "Where are they?" he asked Ceres as his Seikijin began turning black. "Where are they holding Hazuki Ceres-kun?"

"There's an outpost up ahead." Ceres muttered sorrowfully.

"All right, we'll get her back." Kenshi declared as he let his anger consume him. With a mighty roar he broke the bindings trapping the two of them. Quickly compressing the mechanism he fired it off into the distance causing a large explosion to engulf the area. "Aura" Kenshi called out as calmly as he could. "Please help Ceres-kun find Hazuki." He ordered passing Ceres' limp Seikijin to Aura who had flown up to him upon his request.

"What about you Kenshi?" she asked eyeing his blackening limbs nervously.

"They've crossed the line." Was all Kenshi stated as he flew off.

"Chiaia get a mech! We're following behind him!" Aura shouted flying off towards the Swan

Finding the outpost Ceres had mentioned Kenshi wasted no time as he pounced on the nearest Seikijin guards instantly downing them as he roared out a challenge. Noticing Dagmyer and his entourage running out to face him he growled before diving into the battle as his enemies recovered from their shock. "Bring it on." Kenshi muttered quietly to himself. Striking down the first to charge him he threw the limp Seikijin over his shoulder while using his blackened claw to cut another in half.

As Babalun's forces kept on trying to bring Kenshi down Aura, Chiaia, and Ceres snuck past the commotion and made their way to the building unhindered. "Quickly!" Aura whispered as they burst through the door. However, there was no one inside, all around them were unconscious men.

Kneeling next to one Chiaia checked his pulse. "Alive." She stated as they began walking through the halls. "What's going on?" she wondered aloud as Aura led the way as she took up the rear as Ceres walked between them.

"What's going on?" he asked looking around. "Did someone else already beat them up?" he looked nervous.

"Don't let your guard down, we don't know if they're allies or not." Aura stated wisely. "Just stay calm and keep vigilant." Reaching the back of the hall they saw the only remaining door. Glancing at Chiaia Aura nodded her head.

Slowly opening the door they saw Ran cutting Hazuki's bindings. "Tch, faster than I thought." Ran muttered as she stood up letting Hazuki run into Ceres' arms. "I was hoping to be out of here before you showed up."

"You're one of the bandits working for Dagmyer." Aura stated seriously as she regarded the woman in front of her carefully.

"I don't work for Dagmyer." Ran stated easily. "He just thinks I do." She smirked seeing the confused looks on their faces. "Well if you're too stupid to figure it out…" she trailed off with a smug shrug of her shoulders.

"Oi…" Chiaia muttered threateningly. "Just speak clearly." She stated keeping her eyes on Ran the entire time.

"You're a spy aren't you?" Ceres asked causing Ran to shrug her shoulders noncommittally.

"A spy?" Aura asked as she shifted her stance. "Who do you work for?"

"Hey, is that really something you should be asking someone who gave you the only hostage these guys had over you?" she asked gesturing around the room. "Just know I'm not your enemy."

With that she hopped out the open window onto a waiting hover bike. "We'll meet again, I'm sure." She called out riding off.

Watching her disappear, Aura slowly lowered her guard. "That was surprising to say the least." She admitted without shame. "I did not expect any of our allies to have a spy so deep within their ranks."

"Right, I wonder who it is." Chiaia added as she made sure Hazuki was unharmed.

"I'm alright Chiaia-san, that lady made sure they didn't touch me. She convinced them I was worth more to them untouched." Hazuki explained. Getting a relieved sigh from Ceres who had feared the worst. "She got a letter today, and after she read it she started knocking everyone out when the fighting outside started."

"Regardless of her reasons, I'm glad you're okay Hazuki." Ceres muttered pulling her into another embrace. "I'm glad you're safe."

Hearing a loud roar they all ran outside to see the last moments of Kenshi's rampage as he completely destroyed one of the Seikijin which Chiaia recognized as Cliff Cleese's and threw it over the edge of the ravine. "Kenshi…" Chiaia muttered fearfully. "Something isn't right with him."

"He's beside himself in anger." Aura muttered shaking slightly. "His anger is almost tangible as if the entire area was weighed down by it." She shivered once as Kenshi's eyes briefly flittered over them. "I almost feel sorry for Dagmyer, to be the last one standing before the monster Kenshi has allowed himself to become."

As Dagmyer turned to flee the battle Kenshi quickly grabbed his Seikijin's tail and began twirling him around. "UWAHHHHHH!" Dagmyer screamed as the tail ripped apart sending him to the ground leaving only the inner exoskeleton of the tail intact. Slowly Kenshi began to follow after him only for his blackened limbs to crumble sending his Seikijin to the ground. Unbothered he began to make his way towards Dagmyer anyways who quickly abandoned his downed Seikijin.

"Dagmyer-sama!" the voice of the ever faithful Emera cried out as she charged at Kenshi. She managed to avoid the full body cleave he had aimed at her, instead only losing an arm as she grabbed Dagmyer and quickly fled the area.

Seeing that all of their enemies were either gone or down Kenshi let out a loud roar as the others watched him with sorrowful expressions. Slowly Kenshi emerged from the damaged Seikijin breathing heavily. "Are you alright Kenshi?" Chiaia asked worriedly as she and Aura placed their hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine." He muttered softly. "How's Hazuki?" he asked looking around for Ceres. "And Ceres?"

"They're fine." Aura stated with a smile. "They're just over there enjoying each other's company." Seeing Kenshi's relieved smile Aura smiled softly. "She was kept safe by a girl named Ran, who is a spy for our allies."

The name rang a bell with Kenshi who looked up in surprise. "That's the name of that pickpocket Ji-san met." He muttered in recognition. "So that's what happened…" he muttered softly looking towards the Swan. "Even when he's not here he's looking out for us huh?" he asked with a small smile.

"So it would seem." Chiaia added in with a grin of her own. "Come on, let's go we still have to get to the Seikijin workshop."

Nodding happily Kenshi made his way towards Ceres and Hazuki who were smiling as they hugged each other. "So would you like to come with us Ceres-kun, Hazuki?" Kenshi asked catching their attention.

"Excuse me?" they asked uncomprehendingly.

"Refugees from Shtrayu, Shurifon, and Havoniwa are all taking shelter in my independent state." He declared with a grin getting shocked looks from the two.

* * *

><p>(break)<p>

"Well in the end, this shortcut ended up taking longer than we thought it would." Lashara moaned as Kenshi entered the room. "We should be heading out soon." She declared getting nods from all those around her. "Prepare for departure!" she declared gesturing for Kenshi to follow her as she left the room.

"Where are we headed?" he asked with a tilt of the head.

"You idiot, we're going to say farewell to Auntie Flora." She muttered elbowing him in the stomach. "Did you forget that we're still in Havoniwa territory?" she asked looking at him suspiciously causing him to shakily rub the back of his head.

"Maybe…" he offered when she didn't drop her look. With a sigh she shook her head as they arrived at the edge of the Swan with Maria, Yukine, Aura, and Chiaia who were all waving farewell to Flora who was waving her arms enthusiastically.

"Be safe!" she cried out with tears of happiness flowing down her face. "We'll make sure to do our part!"

"She's really energetic huh?" Kenshi asked as he leaned closer to Lashara causing the shorter blonde girl to sigh tiredly.

"Does she even know we're in the middle of a war?" she wondered aloud. "Seriously I never know what's going on in that head of hers." Maria and Yukine looked slightly embarrassed by her statements as they both turned red in the face before hurrying within the confines of the Swan.

Luckily it seemed that Babalun's forces were too busy with other things as the trip to the workshop was uneventful as everyone did their own things. Ceres and Hazuki took to cleaning the Swan together. Aura trained with her sword in the courtyards while Rea would read her books nearby. Lashara would direct the ship's crew while Yukine could often be found picking flowers garnering Maria's attention to which Yukine desperately tried to hide her activities. At the same time Chiaia could often be found chastising Kenshi who quite frequently tried to go crystal hunting. And Wan, as usual, could be found in her workshop where she kept working on her inventions.

When they neared the workshop everyone smiled as they were welcomed in. "It's been a while since I've been here." Wan mentioned as everyone looked around.

"Otou-san." Chiaia greeted as a man with reddish hair greeted them when they disembarked the Swan. Pulling the man into a hug she looked a little conflicted. "Otou-san…Mexiah-nee…." She muttered getting a pained look from the man as well.

"I've heard from the reports." He mentioned sadly. "But before we discuss that, Wan go get it ready." He ordered getting a roger from the purple haired mechanic who quickly ran off.

"Kenshi-dono, thank you for looking after Chiaia." The man stated turning to Kenshi who looked embarrassed. "There was actually some things we wanted to check so could you please follow him?" he gestured to a worker behind him. Suddenly Rea fell to her knees with a cry.

"Rea-san?" Kenshi shouted catching her before she could fall over and hit her head.

"I think I'll be okay…" she muttered weakly, though it didn't really convince anyone.

"Take her to the infirmary. She can rest there for the time being." The leader of the workshop suggested with a smile. Nodding his head thankfully Kenshi looped Rea's arm over his head before following the worker.

The walk to the infirmary was quiet as Kenshi focused on keeping Rea upright as she weakly looked around. "Here we are, set her down gently now." The worker stated as he opened the door for Kenshi to enter.

Kenshi gently set Rea down on the bed, "Take it easy for now Rea-san don't push yourself too hard."

"You worry too much." She muttered shooing him away. "Go on, get out of here."

"I'll send someone to check on her, but for now we should get going." The worker stated from the doorway.

"That's fine." Kenshi agreed as he followed the worker. "So, what do we need to do?" Kenshi asked as they walked down the long halls.

"Nothing too serious." The man replied calmly. "We just wanted to run some tests."

"I see…" Kenshi muttered as they fell into silence. Entering the labs the man showed him the device they'd be using. "So I just lay down here?" Kenshi asked as he got onto the table.

"Yeah, everything else can be handled from here." The man stated as he activated the machinery. As the machined hummed Kenshi lay still as he waited for the test to finish.

There was a sudden pinging noise as the worker let him know he could get up. "Alright that should about cover it for the tests, thank you for your cooperation Kenshi-dono." As Kenshi opened his mouth an explosion rocked the compound. "You have to get back to the Swan!" the workshop worker shouted as the sounds of gunfire started sounding off.

"What about Rea-san?" Kenshi suddenly looked very concerned.

"This isn't good, at this time there shouldn't be anyone there." The man mumbled looking worried.

"I'm going to go look for her!" Kenshi declared running off. "Get to safety!" running through the hallways Kenshi barely dodged a collision with someone as he turned a corner. "Rea-san!" he shouted happily upon seeing who it was. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking puzzled.

"KENSHI CATCH HER!" Chiaia shouted catching Kenshi by surprise. Turning to look at Rea she slipped out of his hold as she jumped a fair distance away.

"It was fun while it lasted." She smirked as she held up a familiar looking mask. "But we must part ways here."

"Neizai!" Kenshi muttered in shock as the woman ran off down one of the other hallways. "Wait!" he shouted giving chased only for the familiar arm of Doll's Seikijin blocked their path while her second arm grabbed. Chiaia's father.

"Otou-san!" Chiaia shouted in surprise and fear.

"I'll be fine, go!" he shouted seeing the danger behind them. Kenshi grabbed Chiaia and lifted her into his arms in a princess carry as he ran off, narrowly dodging Doll's attempt to catch him.

Seeing a hover bike Kenshi quickly set Chiaia down before climbing on as Chiaia placed her hands on his shoulders. "Hold on, we need to get to the Swan as fast as possible." He warned her as he put the bike into full throttle.

"There's the hangar!" Chiaia shouted as they neared the Swan's location and consequently the greatest concentration of enemies. "Of course." Chiaia muttered as Kenshi pushed them through a narrow gap between the enemy Seikijin which were pushing against Yukine and Aura.

"That's the pilot of the White Seikijin!" one of the enemies shouted as those who weren't being held back moved to capture them.

Before they could a large explosion shook one of the attackers off of Kenshi's trail as Wan smiled. "I knew saving my last shot would be smart." She declared before retreating.

"Stop them!" someone shouted as two more began chasing Kenshi and Chiaia.

Again before they could get within reach two more explosions stunned the Seikijin as Ceres and Hazuki appeared above them on one of Wan's mechanoids. "Kenshi-kun hurry!" he shouted as Kenshi made his way into the Seikijin holding bay.

One of the two Ceres had stunned angrily disabled his mech while the other went into the holding bay firing a salvo into the darkness before entering after them. As the one facing Ceres raised her weapon to finish him off a loud scream pierced the air.

"Oi you alright?" the other called out flying down to the entrance. Suddenly two piercing white eyes revealed themselves from the darkness as Kenshi's white Seikijin began walking forwards her defeated comrade in tow. Throwing the destroyed Seikijin core at her Kenshi didn't bother to watch as the two landed roughly on the ground.

"Kenshi you and Wan lead the way!" Lashara shouted as Wan joined him in her Seikijin.

"Right!" Kenshi agreed as the enemy began retreating losing their momentum. They're above us." He noted looking up.

"They're trying to crush us with a rock slide!" Maria shouted as an explosion knocked over a large boulder heading right towards them.

"Time to test this out." Kenshi stated with a grin as he excitedly raised his arms towards the falling debris. Within a bright light the falling boulder disappeared stunning all present as six pellets formed in the white Seikijin's hand. "Hey Yukine, can I borrow your rail gun?" he asked getting a surprised nod from the snow haired woman. Loading the weapon with his newly created ammunition Kenshi took aim and fired off four quick shots destroying the enemy's shields and parts of their Seikijin.

"Wow! This thing's amazing!" Kenshi shouted joyfully causing the others to stare at him oddly.

"I'm pretty sure it's you who's amazing Kenshi." Wan muttered wryly as she folded her arms.

"Just get in here so we can leave quickly!" Lashara shouted getting them both to nod their heads as they entered the Swan in preparation for their departure.

* * *

><p><span>End<span>

Alright one more chapter to go, before I close this story off. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
